les amours du sanctuaire
by Hell Angels
Summary: suite à ma fic "Flashés" et a été co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Nous comptons faire 4 parties.Première partie:les amours des chevaliers au Sanctuaire et leur difficile retour à la vie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Grand Pope, Saga avait ressenti dans le cosmos de son frère tout l'amour qui avait été échangé dans le temple des Gémeaux. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Et bien, je pense que pour ces deux là, l'avenir se présente vraiment bien. » fit Mû qui avait suivit le fil des pensées de son ami.

Saga tourna un regard indéfinissable vers le Bélier.

« A nous de faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même du notre. »

Mû sourit. Il y travaillait déjà…

…………………..

Saga s'interrogea sur la signification du sourire de l'Atlante. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait remarqué l'intérêt grandissant qu'il lui portait et que cela ne lui fût pas indifférent ?

Le jumeau repoussa cette idée ridicule en fin de compte ; ne prêtait-on pas à Mû une liaison avec le chevalier de la Vierge ? Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, s'entraînant souvent l'un avec l'autre, méditant à deux … Ils avaient été surnommés 'les inséparables' par leurs pairs.

Le regard de Saga se voila de tristesse lorsqu'il le posa fugitivement sur lui, le chassant rapidement afin de se reprendre et de l'inviter.

« Alors Mû, que dirais-tu de manger tout de suite et de nous atteler aux dossiers ensuite, si tu es toujours partant bien sur ? »

Mû était remonté depuis un moment avec le panier repas qui contenait leur dîner. Sans en connaître la raison, il aperçut Saga froncer les sourcils, comme pris par une intense réflexion. Il profita de l'occasion pour le détailler. Ses long cheveux qui tombaient en cascade avec indécence sur ses reins, ses magnifiques grands yeux émeraudes qui étaient encore plus sensuels, dus à sa peau bronzée, des lèvres bien dessinées qui demandaient à être embrassées… Il dut cesser sa contemplation érotique, car s'il persistait sur ce chemin, il éprouverait l'envie d'aller plus loin dans ses découvertes le concernant or, ce n'était assurément pas le moment pour ça. Il détourna le regard et ne vit pas la lueur triste qui dansait dans les yeux du Gémeau.

« Bien entendu que je suis toujours d'accord ! »

Il tira une grande couverture du panier, la plaça sur la moquette du bureau et par-dessus il mit une nappe, y disposa les assiettes, les couverts et les coupes.

Saga s'était replongé dans ses dossiers, ne prêtant qu'une attention distraite au Bélier. Il classa la fameuse photo de son frère avec Shun dans une chemise qu'il rangea dans un tiroir. Puis, il tria les divers documents qui jonchaient le bureau, les séparant en deux tas, urgents et non urgents, afin de leur faciliter le travail après manger. Satisfait, l'aîné des jumeaux releva finalement le nez de la paperasserie et resta bouche bée.

« Mû qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Un pique-nique ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire  ça ! » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ici dans cette pièce ? »

Le Bélier releva la tête, il plongeât son regard dans le sien avant de répondre

« Oui, ici ! Tu viens ? C'est prêt ! »

Cela faisait un moment qu'il rêvait de faire cela, de venir le soir, lui apporter son dîner quand il était trop occupé avec ses dossiers et la gestion du sanctuaire, lui masser ses épaules puissantes pour lui décontracter les muscles et le détendre…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux l'avait toujours fasciné alors qu'ils étaient adolescents mais depuis leur résurrection, c'était devenu une obsession, il l'aimait, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, s'entraînait des heures et des heures de toutes ses forces et de toute son énergie en espérant que le soir il serait si fatigué qu'il pourrait dormir sans aucun problème. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence : Morphée l'avait rayé de sa liste.

Il avait fini par demander à Shion de se rendre quelques temps seul à Jamir. Demande qui fut tout de suite acceptée, l'ex-Bélier savait que son disciple souffrait et le teint maladif de sa peau confirmait ses certitudes. Là-bas, il se laissa aller, il hurla, pleura, cassa quelques assiettes et mis un désordre monstrueux dans sa maison, laissant ainsi exploser sa frustration au grand jour.

Au bout d'une semaine, il reçu la visite de Shaka, qui avait perçu la détresse de Mû. Il fut estomaqué par le désordre qui régnait, le Bélier était décoiffé recroquevillé sur lui-même, d'une maigreur inquiétante. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur une épaule, Mû sursauta, il tremblait tel un chat affolé. La Vierge ouvrit ses bras et le Tibétain s'y laissa tomber et pleura encore et encore.

« Shaka, si… Si…tu sa…savais …comme ça fait mal » sanglota t-il.

L'Indou se contenta de le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux. Mû lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, l'amour pour l'aîné des Gémeaux et puis son mal être. Après cela Shaka l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa maison et dans ses idées. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et inséparables. Ils savaient qu'on les prenaient pour un couple, ce qui avait le dont d'énerver le petit ami de Shaka, mais après tout c'était lui qui voulait que leur relation demeure secrète.

Un petit sourire triste se peignit sur les lèvres du Bélier : le chemin vers le cœur de Saga était encore long, sauf s'il passait à la vitesse supérieure, mais d'abord il voulait être sûr d'avoir au moins une toute petite chance, aussi infime soit-elle.

Il sortit les plats du panier et fût content de la réaction du Gémeau ; il avait fait exprès de préparer son repas préféré.

Saga avait observé Mû finir de préparer son pique-nique improvisé, songeur.

'Qu'arrivait-il au Bélier ? Faisait-il tout cela pour lui remonter un peu le moral et lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine ?'

Il est vrai que l'Atlante, tout comme Shaka et Aphro, possédait une sensibilité aigue et avait la faculté de ressentir les moindres fluctuations dans le cosmos de leurs compagnons dorés. Pourtant Mû restait le plus sensible et le plus à l'écoute des sentiments des autres.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait deviné les siens à son encontre ?

Saga chassa vite cette idée. Quels sentiments ? Lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour le Bélier.

Certes, il éprouvait une tendresse particulière pour ce dernier due, pensait-il, à son dévouement pour les autres, mais … il s'était surpris en train de l'observer plus particulièrement lorsque celui-ci s'entraînait dans les arènes, se prenant même à le chercher lorsqu'il ne l'y voyait pas. Sa présence lui manquait.

Il avait pourtant cru qu'ils étaient devenus amis après leur résurrection, ils s'étaient tout naturellement rapprochés, partageant leur soif de connaissance, appréciant leurs longues discussions sur des sujets qui les passionnaient. Ils semblaient se nourrir de la présence de l'autre et puis, petit à petit, il avait senti son ami s'éloigner doucement mais sûrement. Une sorte de malaise s'était installé entre eux dont il n'arrivait pas à définir l'origine.

Puis, le Bélier s'était retranché à Jamir. Il avait été sur le point de le rejoindre quand, demandant la permission à Shion, celui-ci lui avait appris que Shaka y était déjà parti.

Il avait reçu un choc, en avait voulu à la Vierge de l'avoir devancé.

Quand ils étaient revenus ensemble de Jamir, Mû avait changé. Il paraissait plus serein et il avait meilleure mine qu'avant son départ. De voir la complicité qui s'était installée entre les deux Golds avait donné un coup de poignard en plein cœur à Saga, mais celui-ci avait préféré refouler ses sentiments plutôt que d'essayer de les définir.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que sortait Mû de son panier et il resta bouche bée. Des lasagnes ! Il lui avait préparé des lasagnes ! Son plat favori ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un hasard. Pourquoi Mû lui aurait-il fait le met pour lequel il craquait ? Il n'y avait pas de raison à cela. Mû était avec Shaka.

Pourtant, le Gémeau ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir s'allumer au fond de son cœur la petite étincelle de l'espoir. L'Atlante savait pertinemment que les lasagnes étaient son plat favori, ils en avaient assez dégusté ensemble, avant, il ne pouvait l'avoir oublié.

Se pourrait-il que … ? Ses pensées s'emballèrent, à bien y réfléchir : il ne semblait pas y avoir de tension entre Mû et Shaka, pourtant il lui avait proposé son aide ce soir et préparé à dîner, ne paraissant pas se soucier du 6e gardien.

Ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication au subit intérêt que le Bélier semblait lui porter.

« Mû. Des lasagnes ? Tu as fait mon plat préféré spécialement pour moi ? » essayant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions tout en scrutant le doux visage de l'Atlante.

« Ah bon, c'est ton plat préféré ?? Je ne savais pas… » mentit-il les joues en feu en détournant le regard.

Bien sûr que Mû le savait, il avait même profité d'un gala de charité à Rome pour aller chez une Nonna traditionnelle, pour apprendre à les faire.

Saga arqua un sourcil, il avait remarqué le petit mensonge du Bélier, et bizarrement ça lui gonfla le cœur de bonheur. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien au début pour finir par reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes, discutant de livres, d'histoire et de tous leurs sujets favoris. Il ne restait plus de lasagnes, deux bouteilles de vin vides étaient couchées sur le sol et une troisième était bien entamée. Le Pope par intérim était ivre.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti à Jamir ? »

La question surprit le Bélier qui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Le jugeant assez aviné, il se pencha vers lui, tel un chat aux mouvements langoureux, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos et lui dit tout doucement au creux de l'oreille.

« Parce que je suis dingue de toi, mais toi tu ne me regardes même pas, c'est à peine si tu sais que j'existe et à la longue, ça fait mal. »

Il se mit face à Saga et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste était si léger que Saga pensait que c'était un papillon qui s'était déposé sur sa bouche…

Mû s'éloigna et reprit sa place, commençant à ranger les affaires. Le Gémeau, perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool, s'endormi. Mû lui mit un coussin sous la tête et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il passa une main dans les cheveux azur et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

« Bonne nuit bel ange. » murmura le Bélier avant de sortir du bureau en silence.

**oOo**

Dans le temple de la Vierge, Shaka ne méditait pas. Il était assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant lui.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas le blesser mais je n'arrives plus à supporter cette situation, j'en souffre, tu comprends !

Tous me croient avec Mû et moi, je ne rêve que d'une chose : pouvoir être avec toi dans la journée et pas seulement les nuits où nous ne sommes pas de garde ! »

Shaka ne hurlait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à faire une scène à son amant mais, il fallait que cette situation cesse et il avait décidé d'arrêter de se taire et d'accepter de continuer à se cacher des autres.

« Cela fait déjà 3 ans que c'est fini entre vous. Je suis certain qu'il a tourné la page et qu'il ne souffrira pas de nous voir ensemble. Et puis, d'après les rumeurs, il ne serait pas insensible aux charmes d'un certain chevalier du Cancer… »

A ces mots, Milo eu un sursaut mais ne répondit toujours pas. Il était sur un petit nuage rose depuis que son soleil lui avait demandé à rendre leur relation publique. Enfin ! Il n'arrivait pas y croire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce jour qu'il était incapable de réagir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes encore ! »

Alors c'était donc ça ! L'homme qu'il aimait, le premier à qui il s'était ouvert et donné, s'était en fait servi de lui pour tenter d'oublier son ancien amant. La Vierge pâlit sous le choc de cette révélation qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Comment expliquer autrement l'attitude de l'autre ?

Il avait pourtant cru en la sincérité de ses sentiments et après avoir résisté pendant des mois à ses assauts, il avait fini par se rendre et avait succombé à la cour que lui avait fait l'homme le plus beau du Sanctuaire à ses yeux.

A présent, une terrible douleur commençait à lui enserrer le cœur, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux qu'il gardait fermés, tentant de retenir les flots qui risquaient de s'en échapper. Il était décidément bien naïf en matière de sentiments et son amant en avait joué comme un virtuose, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire une scène, et encore moins à lui donner le plaisir de voir à quel point il lui faisait mal.

« Va t'en Milo. J'aimerais rester seul ce soir si ça ne t'ennuie pas. » finit-il par dire d'une voix dans laquelle il espérait que ne transparaîtrait pas sa douleur.

« Shaka, tu n'y es pas du tout. » tenta d'expliquer le Scorpion, réagissant enfin et sortant de sa douce torpeur.

Ne voulant plus rien entendre, Shaka se rendit dans le seul endroit du sanctuaire où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, sauf exception : Twin Sal, plantant là le Scorpion.

Certes, Milo avait aimé Camus pendant longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait rejoint le Verseau en Sibérie dans l'intention de se déclarer qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de lui ; il l'idolâtrait, c'était son super héros. Il avait tout confondu et monté cette adoration sur un pied d'estale.

Il regarda encore une fois le mur à l'effigie de Bouddha derrière lequel Shaka avait disparu avant de prendre la route de son propre temple.

« Bon sang ! Voila que je fais encore tout de travers ! » se dit-il en serrant les poings.

Il avait blessé son amour, l'homme de sa vie, celui qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque moment. En 3 ans, il ne s'était jamais mis à sa place, il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que cette situation puisse le faire souffrir… Arrivé chez lui, il dégomma une colonne ainsi qu'une partie de mur et ça ne l'avait même pas soulagé.

Il avait sursauté en entendant la possible relation entre Camus et Angelo, c'est vrai quoi, le maître des glaces avec un sang chaud, ça à de quoi surprendre… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si maladroit avec ses sentiments ? Il n'avait pas honte d'être avec Shaka, au contraire, il était plus qu'honoré d'être avec le plus bel homme de la Terre et pensait même ne pas le mériter.

S'il avait voulu garder leur relation secrète, ce n'était que par respect pour ce demi-Dieu qu'il adorait. Il avait simplement voulu le protéger des réflexions et commérages de leurs frères d'armes. Il avait commis une erreur de taille, il n'en avait pas parlé avec lui. Il avait décidé à sa place, pensé à sa place, agit comme un égoïste, le traitant comme sa chose.

« Oh non, il ne va pas croire que je suis toujours amoureux de lui… » réalisa t-il en se laissant glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver lamentablement assis à même le sol en pleurs.

 « Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grosse boulette de ma vie. »

Mû, qui descendait pour une fois les marches, ressentit la grande détresse de Shaka et celle de Milo. En tant que meilleur ami de l'Indou, il connaissait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et toutes ses craintes et était le seul au courant de sa relation avec Milo et là, c'était trop ! Il se rendit au temple du Scorpion et le trouva en pleurs. Le cosmos de Shaka était lointain, confirmant au Bélier ce qu'il redoutait le plus : Shaka s'était retranché à Twin Sal.

Sans plus de détours le Bélier attrapa le Scorpion par le col et planta son regard lourd de menaces dans le sien.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Shaka ?! »

Le Scorpion raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans le temple de la Vierge. Le Bélier lui décrocha un coup de poing. Milo ne chercha pas à se défendre, il savait qu'il méritait un million de fois plus.

« Je veux pas le perdre… je …veux … pas. Je l'aime, je l'aime…Mû aide moi, aide moi, je peux pas vivre sans lui… il est toute ma vie… »

Mû réfléchi quelques instants, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il n'était pas vache à ce point (non, non, il est bélier), bien que le Scorpion le méritait. Ce dernier avait toujours agit comme un gamin trop gâté, prenant la vie avec insouciance et uniquement guidé par ses impulsions, totalement immature. Quoique… à bien y réfléchir, la seule fois où il avait fait preuve de discernement et de réflexion dans ces agissements avait été celle où il avait fait subir la Scarlet Needle à Kanon … et peut-être aussi celle où il avait sauvé Hyoga in extremis de son attaque… bien que, sur ce coup, on pouvait douter que ce fut parce qu'il avait cru le Russe plutôt que pour ne pas peiner son Camus en tuant son élève adoré.

« Le chemin sera long, même s'il t'aime toujours. Je vais voir comment il va. » finit par dire Mû à Milo d'un ton radouci.

« Je viens avec toi ! » s'écria ce dernier en se levant d'un bond.

« Milo, n'ajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu, veux-tu, là je vais voir mon meilleur ami, il est vrai qu'il y a eu une méprise mais tu n'as jamais rien dit où fait pour que Shaka ne pense pas comme ça. A demain Milo » s'opposa le Bélier en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Le Scorpion, déçu mais se rangeant à l'avis de son ami, se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il prit une douche qui ne calma pas pour autant ses pleurs ; le Bélier avait raison, mille fois raison et maintenant Milo se sentait plus que minable. Il avait fait fi des sentiments de la Vierge, décidant seul que leur relation devait restée secrète pour protéger l'honneur de cet homme qu'il pensait ne pas mériter. Il avait laissé libre cours aux rumeurs sur son hypothétique couple avec Camus pour noyer le poisson et pourtant enrageait en silence quand il entendait parler de la relation entre Mû et Shaka, masquant sa jalousie.

Ne réalisant pas que si lui pouvait être jaloux et énervé par les rumeurs, il pouvait parfaitement en être de même pour son amant.

Mais il venait de prendre sa décision ! Il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner et reconquérir le cœur de l'homme de sa vie. Foi de Scorpion ! Et comme Mû l'avait dit ce ne sera pas chose facile…

**oOo**

Saga se retourna dans son sommeil et sa main heurta douloureusement quelque chose, l'amenant du sommeil profond vers un état de veille semi comateux. Quelque chose le dérangeait, un inconfort. Son cerveau tentait vainement d'analyser ce qui n'allait pas. Son lit était trop dur, il avait mal au dos… en fait il avait mal partout. Il réussi à entrouvrir les yeux et tourna instinctivement son regard vers la fenêtre, il faisait noir. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas les étoiles si familières ? Il ne tirait jamais les rideaux pourtant. Quelque chose n'allait pas et pourquoi ce lit était-il aussi inconfortable et dur subitement ?

Il voulu tendre la main vers la lampe de chevet et rencontra pour la deuxième fois un obstacle. Surpris et quelque peu déstabilisé, il ne bougea plus et tenta de réfléchir : la veille il avait convoqué son frère et Shun à propos de la photo, ils étaient amoureux, le bureau du Pope était devenu un moulin, Mû lui avait rapporté un pique-nique, ils avaient mangé et bu (tiens, ça expliquait pourquoi il avait mal aux cheveux ça !) et après…

Il ne se rappelait pas s'être couché. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un rêve dans lequel Mû l'avait embrassé, lui murmurant qu'il était dingue de lui. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, songeur.

Il réfléchi plus intensément malgré sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Tâtant autour de lui, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi par terre, de toute évidence dans le bureau. Il se leva tant bien que mal, son corps courbaturé se révoltait, et se dirigea à tâtons vers le mur pour actionner l'interrupteur. La lumière l'aveugla et lui envoya une décharge douloureuse dans le crâne.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et fit un tour circulaire de la pièce pour s'apercevoir que tout avait été rangé. Son regard tomba sur la couverture et le coussin par terre. Une attention de Mû sans doute. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et avait retrouvé pour un soir la complicité qui les liait avant. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard.

Transporté par cet espoir, il gagnait la chambre qu'il occupait provisoirement dans le treizième temple quand il ressentit un cosmos exploser. Milo ?! Il était en colère.

Saga hésita. Devait-il descendre au temple du Scorpion pour savoir de quoi il retournait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier s'énervait, c'était un impulsif.

Trop las et n'ayant pas le courage, le Pope par intérim, continua en direction de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il ne percevait plus de colère mais de la tristesse dans le cosmos du chevalier, encore une histoire de cœur. Mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler, se dit-il en arrivant à sa chambre. Il se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa, nu, sous les draps avec un soupir de satisfaction et se rendormi instantanément, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**oOo**

Shaka s'était effondré contre un des arbres jumeaux du jardin de Twin Sal, des larmes inondaient ses joues. Il se sentait trahi et seul, tellement seul.

Il avait envie de hurler mais n'y arrivait pas, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'oppressant, lui faisant mal.

Il avait pourtant refusé pendant des mois les avances du Scorpion. Celui-ci s'était fait une réputation de tombeur, collectionnant hommes ou femmes sans distinction.

Il avait fallu des tonnes de patience à ce dernier pour réussir à faire baisser ses défenses à l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et réussir à l'approcher.

Il lui avait juré que sa réputation était surfaite, qu'on lui prêtait nombre d'aventures qui n'étaient en réalité que des amitiés.

Il lui avait fait une cour discrète, respectueuse, ne se décourageant jamais du manque de réaction du blond. Il lui avait même demandé la permission pour l'embrasser la première fois. Ca n'avait été qu'un effleurement de leurs lèvres et Shaka en avait été si bouleversé qu'il en avait ouvert les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un baiser et Milo s'en était vite aperçu mais ne s'était pas moqué. Lentement, il s'était penché à nouveau vers Shaka et était resté à quelques millimètres de son visage, le laissant venir à lui, son regard rassurant plongé dans le sien si pur.

Shaka n'avait pas bougé, honteux de son manque d'expérience, puis, réconforté par ses prunelles profondes, il s'était enhardi à poser à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion, prolongeant le baiser.

Milo avait doucement laissé sa langue caresser sa bouche, l'enjoignant à l'ouvrir.

La Vierge avait timidement répondu à l'invitation, émerveillé des sensations qu'il découvrait à ce simple contact, puis avait approfondi leur baiser, le rendant brûlant, à la plus grande surprise du Scorpion.

Il avait encore fallu des semaines de patience à ce dernier avant de pouvoir tenir le corps nu de son chevalier entre ses bras.

Leur première nuit avait été merveilleuse. Milo avait fait preuve d'immensément de tendresse, ne le brusquant pas, se calquant à son rythme. Il n'avait eu de cesse de le rassurer, de lui murmurer des mots doux et sensuels qui lui avaient fait tourner la tête. Il l'avait longuement préparé avant de le pénétrer en douceur, guettant la moindre expression de douleur dans le regard débordant de plaisir de son amant.

Il n'avait pas eu mal, ou du moins, la légère brûlure qu'il avait ressentie avait été balayée par un raz de marée de sensations confuses de plaisir et de délectation.

Ils avaient atteint les sommets de la jouissance ensemble et étaient retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, émergeant doucement de ce monde de volupté dans lequel ils avaient plongé.

Milo l'avait longuement caressé après et ils s'étaient endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Mais au matin, Shaka s'était réveillé seul, comme tous les autres matins qui avaient suivi.

Il n'en avait pas tenu rancune au Scorpion au début, prenant la discrétion de celui-ci comme la protection de leur idylle naissante.

Mais rien n'avait changé par la suite et la Vierge en éprouvait de plus en plus de peine, se confortant dans l'idée que Milo se noyait dans une aventure physique pour oublier Camus.

Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues pales de Shaka quand il sentit qu'il était observé.

« Il m'a menti, Mû ! Il s'est servi de moi pour tenter d'oublier Camus ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait… Mû… ça fait si mal ! »

Mû fit exactement ce que Shaka avait fait pour lui, il ouvrit simplement les bras dans lesquels le Blond vint se réfugier en déversant un torrent de larmes. Il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Scorpion en hoquetant sur pratiquement toutes les phrases. Le bélier les avait transportés jusqu'à Jamir afin de ne pas risquer d'être dérangés. Shaka pleura encore longtemps, il fini par s'endormir, épuisé, dans les bras de son ami.

Profitant de l'état de fragilité de la Vierge et de l'abaissement de ses défenses, Mû le sonda. Il fut décontenancé par les émotions qu'il ressentait chez son ami, il allait être difficile, dans ses conditions, voir impossible, de lui faire admettre qu'il se trompait du tout au tout sur les réelles intentions du Scorpion, simplement avec des mots. Le chevalier était dans un tel état de désespoir qu'il était convaincu de la justesse de ses déductions et s'était totalement laissé envahir par son chagrin.

Le Bélier sentit son cœur se serrer de voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse, n'arrivant pas à faire face à ce sentiment dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent et qui le submergeait tel un raz de marée, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Il en voulait à Milo pour son indifférence presque enfantine vis-à-vis de Shaka et, même s'il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas sciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui reprocher. La question étant à présent de savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir aider ces deux là à se retrouver.

Il finit par sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

**oOo**

Le lendemain aux Arènes, Milo guettait l'arrivée de Shaka, qui pour une fois était en retard, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le cœur de Milo se crispa encore, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un mufle et le mot était faible.

« Tiens, les inséparables ne sont pas encore là… » lança un Gold à la cantonade.

Milo déploya une aura meurtrière. Tout le monde fut surpris et le Pope par intérim se dit qu'il aurait peut être du aller voir le scorpion la veille.

Le couple arriva et s'installa sur les gradins, les mines sombres.

'_Que s'est il passé ??'_ Saga s'en voulu encore plus d'avoir privilégié son lit.

La journée se passa dans une humeur morne et électrique. Personne n'osa s'approcher du Tibétain ou de l'Indou. Milo regardait en coin les deux amis et Mû lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, signifiant qu'il lui en voulait énormément. Shaka avait vraiment dû pleurer beaucoup la veille pour qu'il s'attire ce regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Son cœur se crispa brusquement à l'image mentale que le Bélier matérialisa dans son esprit : Shaka pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Grec dû s'accrocher à quelque chose pour éviter de tomber et ce quelque chose c'était la tunique du Pope qui remontait les marches en direction du treizième temple après être allé rendre visite à son frère à défaut d'avoir pu voir Mû comme il en avait l'intention.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu frapper aux appartements du Bélier, il avait suspendu son geste en sentant l'aura de Shaka sur les lieux et avait fait demi-tour, perplexe.

Il avait remarqué le matin même que le chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas eu mieux de sa forme, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire en voyant ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleurer et son teint encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé. S'était-il disputé avec Mû ? Etaient-ils en train de s'expliquer en cet instant précis ? Mille interrogations se formaient dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune réponse. Il s'était donc rendu chez son frère pour se changer les idées et, accessoirement, ne pas devenir fou.

C'était donc en sortant du 4e temple qu'il était passé à côté de Milo et que celui-ci, semblant victime d'un malaise, s'était raccroché à lui, faisant passer sans le vouloir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le cosmos de Saga qui en eut le souffle coupé … en découvrant ni plus ni moins le secret le mieux gardé du sanctuaire : Milo était avec Shaka !

Traditionnellement, les Popes ne portaient rien sous leur tunique, qui leur tenait déjà suffisamment chaud sans qu'ils aillent en rajouter. Saga ne faisait pas exception à la règle, reprenant les anciennes habitudes de ses années de Représentant d'Athéna. Tout à sa découverte, il ne s'aperçut pas de suite que sa tunique n'avait pas résisté à la poigne désespérée du Scorpion et qu'il se retrouvait donc au beau milieu des marches dans le plus simple appareil.

Réagissant enfin, il se pencha sur Milo et l'aida à se relever tout en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Le gardien du huitième temple allait pour lui répondre quand il s'immobilisa, le regard soudainement fuyant.

« Milo ? Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta le Gémeau qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué que la vue qu'il offrait était du plus bel effet.

« Euh… Saga… ta… tu … es nu ! » bégaya le Scorpion.

Saga le dévisagea un instant, le temps d'assimiler les paroles du Grec, quand soudain il baissa le regard sur sa nudité et, poussant un cri d'effroi digne d'une pucelle effarouchée, ramassa sa tunique tombée à terre pour s'en couvrir immédiatement, le visage plus rouge qu'une écrevisse bien cuite.

La situation aurait pu être des plus comiques et Milo le premier à en rire s'il avait eu le cœur à ça. Au lieu de quoi, il fit un triste sourire au jumeau avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre le chemin de son temple.

Le Pope le regarda s'éloigner sans tenter de le retenir, il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais alors… il n'était pas avec Mû ! Saga enregistra l'information et commença à entrevoir ses implications : le cœur de Mû était libre !

**oOo**

Alors qu'il était sensé rentré de sa semaine sabbatique deux jours plus tard, Shion téléphona pour le prévenir que son voyage au Japon se prolongeait. Il avait eu un accident et avait les deux bras et les deux jambes cassées, l'Atlante se retrouvait immobilisé pour six semaines au minimum. Saga eu beau insister, il n'eut pas plus d'explications sur les causes de cet accident (Pour rien au monde, Shion n'aurait avoué à qui que ce soit qu'il avait voulu s'essayer au free ride et avait fait un envol qui l'avait parachuté quelques centaines de mètres plus bas dans la poudreuse et en vrac !)

Saga se massait les tempes, une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Il soupçonnait le Pope de l'avoir fait exprès.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Mû et la charge qu'il avait en intérim ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

De plus, il n'avait toujours aucune réponse aux questions qui n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête, au contraire, celles-ci en amenaient d'autres et faisaient fondre le faible espoir qu'il avait entrevu la semaine précédente pour le plonger lentement dans un gouffre d'incertitudes et de peurs. Peur de se retrouver de nouveau seul. Mais après tout, que s'était-il fait des idées, il ne LE méritait pas. Comment cet être si pur et si droit pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner ses trahisons et ce qu'il avait fait à Shaka et à Shion ?

Saga déprimait de plus en plus, se noyant dans ses sombres pensées, toujours plus profondément au fil des jours et de l'absence de l'objet de ses vains espoirs.

Il se redressa et jeta un regard aux dossiers qui l'attendaient sur le bureau, en prit un au hasard et tenta de se concentrer sur son contenu.

Mais bientôt le dossier vola à travers la pièce. Il n'y arrivait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Son visage dansait devant ses yeux quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il regarde.

Le jumeau se prit la tête entre ses mains, que lui arrivait-il ?

Brusquement, une vague de colère monta en lui et contre lui. NON ! Il fallait que ça cesse ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer quoique ce soit de LUI. Il était la pureté incarnée, la bonté personnifiée ; il n'avait pas le droit de le salir et encore moins de le fourvoyer.

Il aurait voulu partir et quitter le sanctuaire définitivement mais Saga était loyal et honnête, il ne pouvait abandonner la mission que lui avait confiée Shion et laisser le domaine d'Athéna à l'abandon. Il devait rester et remplir la fonction que lui avait temporairement délégué l'ancien Bélier.

« Je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès Shion ! Tu veux me voir souffrir pour me faire payer mes crimes ! » hurla t-il, seul, laissant la colère l'envahir, chassant son désespoir.

**oOo**

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux et actuel Pope par intérim n'était pas le seul à déprimer. Milo était chez lui, fébrile. De toute la semaine, il n'avait pas pu parler à Shaka, ni même le soir car il n'était pas chez lui et Mû ne lui lâchait pas l'info. Certes, le Bélier, lui donnait tout de même des nouvelles mais au compte gouttes.

Ce soir là, n'y tenant plus, il se rendit au sixième temple dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Depuis leur dispute le lit n'avait pas été fait. Un souvenir se matérialisa, Shaka dormant paisiblement, couché sur le ventre la tête sur le coussin, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, une main passée sous sa tête et l'autre sur le torse du Grec, le draps de lit couvrant à peine ses fesses, les rayons naissants se posant sur ce corps désirable. L'Indou était encore plus magnifique qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'était levé discrètement et avait prit une photo de Shaka dans cette position, il l'avait encadrée et posé sur sa table de nuit. Quand il le quittait aux petites heures et qu'il se retrouvait dans son lit vide, il prenait le cadre et se rendormait avec.

Milo s'avança vers le lit où ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits d'amour et de sensualité. Comment Shaka n'avait-il pas comprit à quel point il l'aimait ? Il se savait fautif, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il prit le coussin et le respira, il trouva dessus l'odeur de son amant. Sur le matelas il y avait son T-shirt large qu'il utilisait pour dormir et qu'il ne portait jamais bien longtemps. Milo abandonna le coussin.

Il resta encore un moment puis partit en prenant le T-shirt.

**oOo**

Mû se rendit au treizième temple, il avait ressenti la détresse puis la colère de Saga. Il le trouva en train d'arpenter la pièce de long en large, faisait tomber des dossiers et des bibelots à chaque passage, maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Saga tout va bien ? »

« Non ça va pas ! Il le fait exprès, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Il veut se venger ! »

Tout le désespoir de Saga s'était mué en une colère injustifiée à l'encontre du Grand Pope. Saga était à bout, ses émotions et sa raison s'emmêlaient, il était déchiré entre son devoir et son envie de se terrer dans un endroit où il n'offenserait plus personne par sa vue.

Mû, attendri, lui attrapa la main et sans un mot d'explication l'emmena vers la chambre. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit, fît disparaître sa toge, le laissant en sous vêtement (oui, depuis la fois précédente, Saga avait pris l'habitude d'au moins porter un boxer sous sa tunique). Le Gémeau était chamboulé, d'autant qu'une image venait de s'imposer dans son esprit : il venait de voir une image de Mû avançant vers lui tel un félin. Saga se donna une gifle mentale et chassa cette image des plus érotique du Tibétain.

« Mets toi sur le ventre »

Saga sous le charme s'exécuta, puis il sentit les fesses de Mû se poser sur les siennes et il ne put réprimer un long frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'Atlante posa ses mains sur son dos et se mit en devoir de lui délier les muscles, les décontractant, parcourant son dos dans sa totalité en un long et puissant massage. Un moment passa et Saga se détendit enfin, sa respiration changea.

Pensant qu'il s'était endormi, le Bélier allait se retirer sans bruit quand il se retrouva subitement calé sous le corps du Grec, les poignets fermement maintenus par des mains douces et chaudes au dessus de sa tête. Mû regardait dans les yeux de Saga ou dansait une étrange lueur.

Saga avait été désorienté de se voir traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, déshabillé et poussé sur le lit, se demandant ce qu'il prenait au Bélier. Sa surprise s'était transformée en stupeur lorsqu'il avait senti Mû s'asseoir sur lui puis, il avait fini par se détendre, comprenant enfin les intentions de ce dernier, se laissant totalement aller sous les mains expertes de l'Atlante.

Quand il l'avait senti se relever pour partir, il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait attrapé et coincé sous lui, l'emprisonnant de son corps de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

Il avait alors baissé les yeux et avait rencontré un regard pur dans lequel se reflétait un sentiment qu'il n'osait pas définir. Se penchant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, redoutant d'être repoussé, et fut rassuré de sentir l'Atlante y répondre. Leurs lèvres se pressaient, s'entrouvrirent, avides de découvrir la saveur de l'autre. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre en une danse sensuelle et gourmande.

Saga relâcha les poignets de Mû et caressa sa joue avant de descendre lentement sur sa gorge et de s'immiscer par la chemise entrouverte, effleurant ce corps qu'il désirait tant à présent.

Ne rencontrant occupe opposition de la part du Bélier, il défit les boutons de la chemise et, l'aidant à se redresser, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, il la fit glisser le long de ses épaules, découvrant la peau blanche de l'Atlante.

A bout de souffle, ils éloignèrent leurs visages et plongèrent leurs regards voilés par le désir l'un dans l'autre.

« Mû ? » fit Saga interrogatif.

Il voulait être sûr que le Bélier désirait la même chose que lui.    

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » questionna Mû en déposant quelques baisers langoureux dans le cou du Gémeaux.

L'image de Mû rampant vers lui tel un chat, les mots tendres dans le creux de son oreille, le baiser courant d'air : ce n'était pas un songe. Sans plus attendre il reprit ses lèvres.

« Si, je me souviens… » répondit-il de la même manière dont le Bélier lui avait chuchoté les mots qu'il avait cru rêver quelques jours plus tôt.

Mû était écrevisse, pour se donner contenance il passa une main dans la chevelure bleue qui se révélait être aussi soyeuse qu'il l'avait maintes fois imaginée. Son autre main caressa sa clavicule, Saga se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'Atlante, léchant la supérieure, profita de la faiblesse du Gémeau pour le renverser et se placer sur lui. Mû fit glisser sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam et descendit encore un peu.

« Je vais goûter toutes les parcelles de ta peau » lâchât le Tibétain d'une voix lourde de promesses.

Il attrapa le téton le titillant avec sa langue, pendant que ses mains lui caressaient les flancs. D'un doigt, il fît disparaître le boxer du Gémeau.

« Ca, c'est de la triche » remarqua Saga.

Mû eu un petit rire de gorge. Il abandonna le téton de Saga pour jouer quelque instant avec le nombril de celui-ci. De plus en plus excité par les soupirs du Gémeau, il arrêta pour le regarder quelques instants. Le jumeau avait une respiration rapide, les yeux entrouverts, savourant pleinement son sort. Mû glissa lentement vers l'aine du Pope, lui procurant un tremblement léger, il avait la chair de poule. Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa entièrement dans sa bouche, le suçant sur tout sa longueur, jouant de sa langue avec son gland un instant et le reprenant à nouveau entièrement. Saga se cambra sous ce délice, gémissant son plaisir. Mû était très satisfait, cela lui plaisait. Il continua encore un moment puis, laissant place à sa main, il reprit les lèvres du Gémeau et leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement en un ballet sensuel.

Saga se sentait comme dans un rêve. Les sensations que lui prodiguait le Bélier étaient décuplées par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Car il avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour lui et nul doute que c'était de l'amour.

Quand il avait senti la bouche de Mû autour de son membre gorgé de désir, il avait cru défaillir. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné tant de hardiesse sous les dehors doux et sage du gardien du premier temple. Celui-ci se révélait en fait d'un tempérament passionné et entreprenant, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'aîné des jumeaux.

Lorsque les lèvres de Mû délaissèrent son sexe pour remonter vers sa bouche, Saga eut un grognement de mécontentement et après avoir longuement savourer leur baiser sensuel, il renversa Mû sur le côté pour se glisser à son tour sur le corps de son amant.

Il se releva, prenant appui sur ses bras pour admirer le corps à la peau laiteuse de l'Atlante. Celui-ci avait un corps fin mais néanmoins masculin avec des muscles déliés qu'on devinait aisément. Ses longs cheveux parme étaient étalés, tels une auréole, autour de son visage dont le regard semblait le dévorer.

Il se pencha et lui effleura les lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un long frisson.

Sa main caressait lentement son flanc, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur la peau du Bélier qui commençait à gémir sous les attentions érotiques du Pope.

Entraîné par les sons qui sortaient de la gorge du Tibétain, Saga continua son chemin de ses lèvres, torturant un bouton de chair rose au passage, descendant toujours plus, jusqu'à sentir la verge contre sa joue. Il y déposa un baiser avant de l'engloutir lentement, une main descendant le long de la cuisse du Bélier pour remonter vers l'intérieur.

Ce dernier donnait des petits coups de reins incontrôlables.

« Saga, s'il te plait » ne supportant plus la lenteur torturante du gémeau le long de son membre douloureux, posant ses mains sur les doux cheveux pour le faire accélérer.

Sans céder à la pression du Bélier, le Grec lui fit sucer deux doigts et commença tendrement à le préparer à sa venue. Quand il le sentit suffisamment prêt, Saga accéléra son mouvement vertical sur le membre de Mû et ne tarda pas à sentir la semence de son amant jaillir dans sa gorge.

Se redressant, il passa ses mains sous les fesses du Tibétain, se pressant contre son intimité, une interrogation dans ses yeux océan.

Mû leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue et lui sourit, lui donnant ainsi son accord. Le Gémeau poussa doucement et commença à le pénétrer tout en douceur, sentant les chairs s'écarter à son passage. Une fois à l'intérieur de son amant, il attendit un peu qu'il se fasse à sa présence. L'atlante fût surpris de sentir le Grec en lui et apprécia ce contact. Quand il le sentit bouger, il fut en proie à des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas, son cœur battait à tout rompre, la tête lui tournait.

La vue de son amant transporté de plaisir le rendit fou de désir et les coups de reins de Saga devinrent plus rapides, plus saccadés, arrachant au Bélier des cris et des gémissements de volupté. Il se cabra pour mieux ressentir le Jumeau en lui. Ce dernier avait du mal à garder le contrôle, il prit le sexe de l'Atlante dans sa main et le caressa au même rythme qu'il le possédait.

Leurs corps étaient comme en transe, ils étaient brûlants et trempés, ils leurs semblaient qu'ils allaient mourir de plaisir.

Sentant la jouissance proche, Saga accéléra ses coups de butoirs tout en caressant plus vigoureusement la virilité de son amant. Et quand celui-ci se répandit sur son ventre, le Gémeaux donna un dernier coup de rein puissant avant de plonger au plus profond de son amant, se libérant à son tour en lui et retombant essoufflé sur son torse. Le Bélier le serra dans ses bras et parsema son visage de baisés tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Je t'aime Saga. »

Le Grec sentit son cœur se gonfler et le voile sombre et obscur de la culpabilité se déchirer.

« Je t'aime aussi Mû »

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

**oOo**

Shaka rentra chez lui, il avait prit une décision : il allait retourner quelques temps en Inde.

Il entra dans la partie habitable de son temple et ouvrit les yeux. La maison était remplie du sol au plafond de ballons blancs de toutes tailles remplis d'air ou d'hélium. Etonné mais ne voulant pas se poser de questions, il se fraya difficilement un passage jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une douche et se rendit à la cuisine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sur la table était posé un énorme carton dont l'emballage était blanc immaculé et le ruban argenté. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le magnifique service à thé qu'il avait vu un soir à Athènes alors qu'il se promenait avec Milo. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir dit tout haut qu'il lui plaisait…

« A quoi joues-tu Milo ? » pensa t-il à voix haute.

Mais la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur était encore trop vive et il se refusait à réfléchir plus avant où Milo voulait en venir.

Il allait remballer le cadeau quand il sentit le cosmos de Kanon qui pénétrait dans son temple.

« Tu prépares une petite fête ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine tout en pointant du pouce la porte derrière lui.

« Non »

«Waw quel magnifique service ! Tu m'offres le thé ? »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les hôtes aimables, cependant il avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse pour le cadet des jumeaux malgré ces actes passés, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

L'Indou n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser le service qu'il voulait rendre à l'expéditeur.

Il versa de l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses et sortit sa boîte à thé. Tout en silence, ils burent quelques gorgées du breuvage.

« Shaka, je sais qu'on a jamais énormément parlé tous les deux, mais tu m'inquiètes beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pour qui ou à cause de quoi tu verses toutes les larmes de ton corps ; même les paupières closes, tu n'arrives pas à dissimuler tes yeux rougis et tes cernes. Je suis seulement sûr de deux choses maintenant, la première c'est que tout le monde se trompes sur ton soit disant couple avec Mû et la deuxième, c'est que quelqu'un se donne beaucoup de mal pour se faire pardonner. »

Et avant que le chevalier de la Vierge n'ait pu réagir ni émettre un son, Kanon enchaînait :

« Merci pour le thé, je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shun. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux se leva et allait sortir.

« Comment sais tu ? »

« J'ai été l'ombre de Saga pendant longtemps, je sais observer.  Et il y a aussi un certain Gold qui est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours. »

Shaka resta assis sur sa chaise à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître Kanon.

' …quelqu'un se donne beaucoup de mal pour se faire pardonner… un certain Gold est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours…' Ces mots se répétaient indéfiniment dans sa tête.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait fausse route ? Il n'avait pas revu Milo depuis ce fameux soir mais Kanon n'était pas le premier à lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien, Mû l'avait déjà fait.

La Vierge se leva pour nettoyer les tasses dans l'évier tout en réfléchissant : hormis le fait qu'ils ne s'affichaient jamais en public, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Milo. Il l'avait courtisé avec patience et respect, s'était toujours montré d'une extrême douceur avec lui et n'avait jamais semblé s'ennuyer à ses côtés. Il n'avait certes laissé aucune chance au Scorpion de s'expliquer mais d'un autre côté, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais clairement exprimé ses sentiments.

Il finit d'essuyer sa vaisselle et rangea les tasses dans le carton qu'il disposa dans l'armoire de sa chambre en attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire puis retourna dans le salon encombré de ballons.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous lui et prit un coussin entre ses bras, pensif.

Milo n'avait pas honte de se montrer avec lui, preuve en était de leurs nombreuses sorties en ville pendant lesquelles il ne lui lâchait pas la main et n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser en public, le faisant rougir.

Mais le gardien du 8e temple restait très discret sur leur relation dans le cadre du Sanctuaire. Pourquoi ?

Shaka s'était persuadé que c'était pour ne pas blesser Camus. Mais après tout, que savait-il de leur relation ? Rien ! Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. La rumeur disait qu'ils avaient été ensemble et que cela s'était terminé subitement au retour de Milo de l'Isba. Quelle était la part de vérité dans cette rumeur ? Ni Camus, ni Milo n'avaient jamais fait de commentaires là-dessus et ils avaient continué de se fréquenter comme avant, sauf que le Scorpion avait changé de comportement : il ne cherchait plus à avoir de contact physique avec le Verseau, ne le regardait plus avec ses yeux de cocker mort d'amour (j'adore cette expression), ne le poursuivait plus de ses demandes d'affection. Beaucoup en avait conclu que Milo était passé à une autre conquête et une minorité avait parié que c'était 'le glaçon' qui l'avait refroidi pour de bon.

Le Gold sentait sa volonté vaciller, il n'était plus sur de rien, il lui fallait des réponses mais il était hors de question d'aller les chercher auprès de Milo !

D'un bond, il se leva du canapé et explosant quelques ballons dans sa précipitation, sortit de son temple pour se diriger vers la source de ses interrogations.

Il camoufla son cosmos en passant près du 8e temple, soulagé de ne pas trouver son occupant sur le seuil et continua sa remontée en direction du temple du Verseau.

Au moment où il allait frapper à la porte des appartements de celui-ci, il se figea dans son geste : Milo était là ! Chez Camus ! Il avait sentit son aura.

Décontenancé sur le coup, il se reprit rapidement et fit demi-tour avant d'être découvert par les deux chevaliers.

Que faire ? Que faisait Milo chez Camus ? Y était-il venu pour se faire consoler ? Avait-il renoué avec son ancien amant ? 

L'Indou sentit la boule familière se former dans sa gorge et les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux qu'il chassa d'un geste rageur.

Il redescendait lentement les escaliers, faisant à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait déjà dépassé son temple quand il se retrouva devant une lourde porte en bois.

Etonné, il fixait cette porte sans bouger, réalisant à peine où il se trouvait.

Celle ci s'ouvrit sur des cheveux en batailles et un regard inquisiteur mais qui ne semblait pas surpris de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte.

« Tu vas te décider à entrer ou tu veux une invitation en recommandée ? » lâcha le Cancer d'un air mi-amusé mi-cynique.

DM se poussa, laissant entrer Shaka.

« Tu veux du café, du thé ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus corsé ? »

« De la grappa, ça te va ? »

« La bouteille est pleine ? »

Angelo eut un sourire pour lui-même, le blond avait réussi à le surprendre, à vraiment le surprendre en très peu de temps. L'Indou s'était installé sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et l'esprit ailleurs. DM passa le verre sous le nez de Shaka qui le prit, le regarda du genre « un si petit verre ? » et le but cul sec. Angelo lui en versa un autre qu'il avala de la même manière.

Le Cancer porta son propre verre à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée avant de demander

« Comment ça va avec Mû ? »

« Comment ça va avec Aphro ? »

Le Cancer faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide transparent.

« Aphro et moi c'est juste de l'amitié. »

«Hmm. »

Shaka attrapa la bouteille et commença à boire au goulot la vidant au 3/4 d'une traite.

« C'est bon c'machin, ça viens d'où ? »

Sans répondre, Angelo prit la bouteille des mains de la Vierge. Là le Crabe était réellement inquiet. Qu'arrivait il à celui que rien ne pouvait ébranler, ni même énerver, pas même les attaques simultanées des deux chevaliers divins les plus chieurs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Et Milo, tellement en rogne que Camus avait même dû refroidir son temple, frisant le zéro absolu, pour essayer de calmer un tant soit peu le Scorpion.

Un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent sorti le Cancer de ses pensées. Shaka était devant le bar, tirant toutes les bouteilles qui se trouvaient dedans et les goûtant sans faire attention au mélange.

« Tu crois pas que tu as assez bu ? » constata DM en optant pour la diplomatie.

« Pourquoi ? C'est…c'est interdit ? Je… n'ai pas l'droit de m'saouler comme tout le monde ? Ou alors, c'est seulement réserver au …au…gr…grand Shaka ?! »

La moutarde monta au nez d'Angelo, dont la patience qu'il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent s'était envolée pour des contrées lointaines. Il se leva, attrapa le bras de la Vierge et, le faisant basculer sur son épaule, le transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le colla dans la baignoire.

Shaka se débâtait sans aucune conviction quand subitement il s'immobilisa et fixa le Cancer d'un regard vitreux.

« T'as envie de baiser avec moi ? »

Angelo fût estomaqué. Il actionna l'eau froide qui sortait par grands jets du pommeau et lui mit au dessus de la tête.

« Shaka, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne te ressembles pas ! Cette solution de te saouler et d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Qu'as-tu à la fin ? »

Les yeux turquoise de Shaka se remplirent de larmes et il éclata en sanglots sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Angelo arrêta l'eau, prit un peignoir, enroula le blond dedans et le prit dans ses bras en attendant qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots cessèrent et il sentit le corps se détendre. Il attrapa une serviette et se mit à sécher les longs cheveux blonds détrempés qu'il finit par démêler avec douceur.

Puis, il se releva du carrelage froid de la salle de bain et tendit la main au chevalier qui ne semblait pas réagir.

« Allez viens, je te propose ma recette secrète contre les gros chagrins. Mais attention, pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! »

Shaka leva ses yeux tristes et rougis vers le Cancer.

« Promis » répondit-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Shaka derrière Angelo, lui tenant le T-shirt.

« Installe toi »

Shaka obéit.

L'autre se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, sortit un truc du congélateur, prit deux petites cuillers dans un tiroir, s'installa devant son invité et présenta un bac de crème glacée. Il tendit une cuiller que Shaka attrapa.

« Stragiatella, la meilleure glace du monde et qui guérit tous les bobos ! » annonça t-il fièrement tout en plongeant sa cuiller dans le bac et en engloutissant la crème sans plus de manières.

« T'es un chic type Angelo »

« Dis le à qui que ce soit et tu te retrouves au _Yomotsu hirasaka_ en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! » lui répondit l'Italien en prenant un faux air menaçant, agitant sa cuillère en l'air.

Shaka sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il avait vraiment mal jugé le gardien du 4e temple. Comme la majorité des chevaliers d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient tous fiés aux apparences du Cancer, mais si DM avait mérité de revêtir une armure d'or, n'était-ce pas parce que ses qualités intrinsèques étaient bien réelles malgré le fait qu'il tuait aussi des innocents ?

Que savaient-ils de lui, de son entraînement, de son enfance ?

Des rumeurs sous-entendaient que l'Italien avait assisté à la mort de ses parents dans des circonstances tragiques et traumatisantes. Le père, un homme alcoolique, violent et pédophile de surcroît, aurait tué sa mère lors d'un accès de colère et aurait été tué à son tour par la jeune sœur du Cancer qui voulait défendre leur mère, le tout sous les yeux de l'enfant qu'était Angelo. (_Idée reprise de la fic de Tarentella : « Tourner la Page »._)

Dans ces conditions, n'importe qui serait resté traumatisé à vie. Chez l'Italien cela s'était mué en folie meurtrière, ne pouvant plus se contrôler lorsqu'il combattait, tuant ennemis et innocents.

Depuis sa première 'résurrection', même si le traumatisme persistait, Angelo paraissait plus humain, sa conscience avait cessé de le culpabiliser. Leur union devant le mur des lamentations, les délivrant de leurs souffrances et de leurs fautes par leur sacrifice commun, ainsi que l'amour et la compassion d'Athéna y avait été pour beaucoup.

Même s'il conservait ses airs de mauvais garçon et son sourire cynique, le Cancer se mêlait plus volontiers aux autres chevaliers, organisant même parfois des soirées dans son propre temple dont il avait fini par retirer tous les visages de ses victimes qu'il arborait autrefois fièrement sur les murs et les sols.

« Angelo, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

Shaka devait savoir, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette incertitude permanente.

Angelo le regarda un instant.

« Je ne te garantis pas de réponse. »

« Es-tu avec Camus ? »

Son regard ne trahit pas le moindre sentiment.

« Quelle importance ? »

« Cela en a pour moi »

« Alors ça se pourrait en effet. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Peut-être bien »

Le Cancer se demandait où voulait en venir la Vierge.

« Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ? »

Angelo lu l'appréhension dans le regard de l'Indou. Il avait le sentiment que ce dernier redoutait et espérait en même temps sa réponse. Pourquoi ?

« Je l'espère. » lui répondit-il malgré tout, ayant décidé de dire la vérité plutôt que de se fâcher, prenant conscience de l'inquiétude qui se reflétait sur le visage du blond.

Instantanément, ce dernier sembla se détendre et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? » questionna son hôte.

« Il se fait tard et je t'ai déjà bien assez dérangé. » éluda Shaka en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, éludant la question.

« Shaka ! »

Celui-ci se retourna sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée, le sourcil interrogatif.

« Prends soin de toi et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Angelo n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça à la Vierge mais ne le regrettait pas.

« Merci Angelo. Merci pour tout. »

Et Shaka referma la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

Milo avait débarqué dans le temple du Verseau les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Camus ! Bouges de là, DM si tu veux pas tâter de ma Scarlet Needle »

« Ouh tu me fais peur… » nargua le Cancer.

« Angelo, pourrais tu … ? »

Le Cancer se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Camus avant de s'en aller.

Le Verseau baissa la température de son temple, calmant ainsi le Scorpion.

« Je te jures Camus, si je n'arrive pas à le récupérer, je te tues ! »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De l'homme de ma vie, de mon soleil, de mon Unique Amour. Je te parles de Shaka !»

Camus eut du mal à cacher sa surprise mais après tout il était bien lui-même tombé amoureux du Cancer. Il lui répondit tout de même

« Et en quoi suis-je responsable ? »

« Il croit que je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Et toi, tu n'as rien fait pour démentir les rumeurs après ton retour de l'isba ! »

« Toi non plus ! »

« J'essayais de lui mettre le grappin dessus figures toi, pendant que toi tu semblais plutôt fier de tous ces racontars ! »

Camus ravala de travers devant la remarque, Milo avait raison sur ce point, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour démentir.

Il avait agit comme à son habitude, froidement, persuadé que les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Milo et lui se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes.

Les démentir n'aurait fait que leur donner plus de poids et … il avait sa conscience tranquille et d'autres chats à fouetter, en l'occurrence la pêche au Crabe !

Il n'avait jamais songé que cela puisse porter tord à quelqu'un et encore moins à son ami.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu débarquer dans sa retraite de Sibérie, il avait été surpris mais l'avait accueilli chaleureusement et installé dans la chambre de son ancien apprenti.

Milo n'avait pas tardé à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il l'aimait et était venu à l'Isba dans l'intention de se déclarer et le secret espoir que son amour soit partagé.

Camus avait alors perdu son impassibilité légendaire pour afficher la plus totale incrédulité sur son beau visage, regardant Milo comme s'il venait de la planète Vulcain.

Milo ? Amoureux de lui ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

Certes, Milo avait été le premier à l'accepter lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire et ils avaient toujours été proches ; mais il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de relations avec son ami de toujours. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué aux câlineries en tous genres que lui dispensait le Scorpion et n'avait jamais interprété cela autrement que comme des marques d'affection et de la profonde amitié que lui vouait ce dernier.

Il faut dire que depuis leur résurrection, Camus avait été le premier chevalier de qui Aphrodite et DM s'étaient rapprochés et il avait été subjugué par la personnalité qu'il découvrait chez le Cancer, si bien que ce dernier avait, sans le vouloir, fait tomber ses barrières derrière lesquelles il se murait pour ne ressentir aucun sentiment. Il était un chevalier des glaces. Les sentiments lui étaient interdits.

Pourtant un jeune homme blond avait déjà réussi à franchir ses défenses. Il avait eu tellement de tendresse pour cet enfant Russe qui lui avait été confié. Il avait fait de lui un chevalier fier et courageux, lui apprenant à étouffer ses émotions au fond de lui, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert de la perte de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il l'avait combattu dans le temple de la Balance, il avait tenté de terminer son enseignement et de rendre son cœur aussi froid que les glaces éternelles. Mais Hyoga était d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau malgré qu'il la cachait derrière son arrogance et une apparence glaciale et il avait du se résoudre à l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace pour le protéger, lui sauver la vie. Ca lui avait fait mal, très mal, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et quand ils s'étaient affrontés de nouveau dans son propre temple, il avait compris alors que ce qui faisait la force de son jeune apprenti n'était autre que ces sentiments qui leurs étaient défendus.

Aussi, quand ils avaient été ressuscités, s'était-il promis d'essayer lui aussi de leurs laisser libre cours. Il était tombé ainsi sous le charme de l'Italien mais sa peur de souffrir restait présente et il se barricadait malgré lui toujours derrière sa froide attitude.

Aphrodite, qui s'était rendu compte du petit manège entre son voisin de temple et son crabe préféré, avait attrapé Camus un soir et ils avaient passé la nuit à parler. Le lendemain, le Verseau avait quitté la maison du Poisson, en proie à des sensations contradictoires et était parti s'isoler à l'Isba pour faire le point.

C'est lors de l'une de ses longues balades dans les plaines enneigées qui s'étendaient à perte de vue que l'évidence s'était imposée à lui : le Cancer ne lui était pas indifférent pour la simple raison qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Cette révélation lui fit un choc et il venait tout juste d'accepter ses sentiments, fermement décidé à conquérir le cœur d'Angelo, que Milo avait débarqué chez lui pour lui faire sa déclaration d'amour.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et il avait ouvert les yeux à son ami, lui démontrant que les sentiments qu'il prenait pour de l'amour n'étaient autres qu'une vénération à laquelle le Scorpion s'était désespérément accroché pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie lorsqu'il remplissait son rôle d'assassin du Sanctuaire.

A chaque retour de mission, Milo se réfugiait auprès de son ami d'enfance qui ne le jugeait jamais, le réconfortant simplement par sa présence.

Camus était devenu indispensable à la santé mentale du Scorpion qui avait finit par idéaliser le Saint de Glace et se persuader qu'il l'aimait.

Milo avait été perturbé par ces révélations et avait mis quelques jours à s'en remettre, mais leur amitié y avait survécu, plus forte que jamais.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir ignorer les rumeurs qui avaient courues à leur retour et qui, à présent, causait le malheur de son ami.

« J'ignore combien de temps ça va me prendre mais tu peux commencer à prier pour qu'il me revienne, dans le cas contraire, je tiendrai parole, je te tuerai. »

Milo sorti du temple et Camus se laissa glisser à terre. Il connaissait les colères du Scorpion et savait que celui-ci était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il rentrait dans une de ses fureurs incontrôlables. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, même s'il savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'arrêter Milo dans ces moments là, le Grec devenant irraisonnable. Il était triste pour son ami alors que lui vivait un bonheur parfait.

Certes, il lui avait fallu presque 2 ans pour vaincre la timidité maladive qui se cachait sous son attitude hautaine, faisant 1 pas vers l'objet de ses pensées et reculant aussitôt de 3, rendant Aphrodite à moitié fou et à moitié chauve tant il s'arrachait les cheveux en observant le manège de ses amis, impuissant à intervenir, respectant la demande pressante du Verseau de le laisser aller à son rythme.

C'était le Cancer, poussé par un Poisson en voie d'être obligé de mettre des perruques, qui avait fini par coincer le Français contre une colonne de son temple et qui lui avait donné le baiser le plus passionné qu'il ait jamais reçu, en fait il n'en avait même jamais reçu de sa vie, ne lâchant ses lèvres que pour lui permettre de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène avant de les reprendre avec encore plus de fougue.

Camus s'était tout d'abord figé sous la surprise pour doucement glisser vers un embrasement de ses sens qui l'avait laissé sans force dans les bras de l'Italien.

Quand celui-ci s'était enfin reculé, sans le lâcher, le Verseau avait eu un instant de panique incontrôlée et s'était raccroché au cou de Cancer qui l'avait rassuré en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Il l'aimait ! Il crut défaillir en contemplant le regard profond et intense qui lui confirmait ses paroles.

Bien que Camus, d'un tempérament pudique, ne lui avait pas encore avoué sa liaison avec Angelo qui ne datait que de quelques mois, Milo était venu se confier quand sa propre idylle avait débuté. Il était comme un adolescent à qui l'on venait de donner son premier baiser.

Camus savait juste que c'était un chevalier d'Or. En éliminant les inséparables, Angelo, Aphrodite, Kanon et lui-même, la liste restait tout de même longue…Alors d'apprendre que c'était de Shaka qu'il était amoureux ça lui avait fait un choc et il se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était trompé en pensant que le gardien du sixième temple était en couple avec celui du premier.

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire pour aider Milo à dissiper le malentendu qui s'était insinué entre lui et Shaka ?

Le Français se prit la tête entre ses mains, désespéré pour son ami.

C'était de sa faute, il avait fait preuve d'égoïsme, se focalisant sur son propre bonheur.

**oOo**

Milo descendit au sixième temple, s'assura de l'absence de son propriétaire avant d'y pénétrer et de se rendre directement à la cuisine où il vit que le service n'était plus sur la table. Il se rendit dans la chambre et constata que celui-ci avait été rangé dans l'armoire, signifiant qu'il allait le garder. C'était déjà un bon point.

Il avait remarqué le regard de Shaka se poser dessus quand ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un étalage de vaissellerie.

_Flash Back_

_Shaka s'était arrêté devant une vitrine et ses yeux brillèrent comme s'il avait découvert une merveille. Milo se décrocha du mur sur lequel il était appuyé pour l'observer, il se plaça derrière lui. Le prenant par la taille, il se colla contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille en jetant un œil en coin dans le présentoir. _

_« Y a quelque chose qui te plait ? »_

_Et il lui déposa un bisou sur la tempe._

_« Non, je trouves juste ça joli » _

_Mais il ne précisa pas quoi et embrassa longuement son amant._

_« On va manger ? » proposa le Scorpion._

_Main dans la main ils partirent vers le restaurent._

_Fin Flash back._

Le Scorpion revint dans la pièce principale.

« Milo, au boulot ! » se motiva t-il tout haut en retroussant ses manches.

Il fit disparaître les ballons blancs, en laissant quelques uns dans la chambre. Il caressa le coussin de Shaka au passage avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'affairait à la tache quand il senti le cosmos de son soleil qui se dirigeait vers son temple. Il régla les derniers détails et s'en alla par la fenêtre tel un voleur avec un sourire au lèvres.

**oOo**

L'état du Bouddha du sanctuaire laissait le Cancer perplexe. Il n'avait pas pu tirer la moindre information de lui, c'en était pas moins déroutant, que s'était-il passé ?

Et Milo ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à l'insecte ? Il ne l'avait même pas menacé de mort quand il avait embrassé le Verseau. A croire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il y retourne. C'est avec une multitude de questions en tête qu'il entra chez le maître des glaces où le froid régnait toujours.

« Camus ? »

Angelo le trouva assis à même le sol, plongé dans une intense réflexion, le regard triste. Il redressa la tête quand le Cancer lui caressa la joue et se lova dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Que voulait Milo ? »

« Me tuer… »

L'Italien ne sembla pas réagir, le Grec était un sang chaud, comme lui il s'emportait facilement et ses mots dépassaient quelques fois sa pensée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai détruis son bonheur. »

« T'as marché sur un de ses scorpions ? »

Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les efforts de son crustacé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je serais déjà mort… » répondit-il sur le même ton, se laissant aller à lui caresser tendrement le torse.

Le silence se fit alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient amoureusement.

« Il est amoureux. » reprit le Verseau en se détachant légèrement de son amant.

« Encore ! Et de qui cette fois ? »

Comme la majorité des Golds, le Cancer était persuadé que le Scorpion collectionnait les aventures amoureuses, malgré ce qu'avait pu lui dire Camus.

« Ne sois pas cynique Angelo, tu sais pertinemment que la réputation de Milo concernant ses conquêtes est surfaite. Il est vraiment amoureux et il souffre. »

« Excuse moi mon ange mais tu sais que ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre nous deux. »

 Puis après 2 secondes de réflexion.

« Mais il doit vraiment être ailleurs pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé direct les 15 piqûres de son attaque d'un coup quand il m'a vu t'embrasser »

« Oui,… d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre encore un peu avant de rendre public notre relation… tu sais bien que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise… et puis j'avoue que je veux profiter égoïstement de toi un peu plus longtemps. » lui reprocha gentiment Camus en déposant un baiser léger sur le bout du nez de l'Italien avant de glisser dans son cou et de taquiner la peau mate de sa langue.

« Et sur qui la bête à pinces a t-elle jeté son dévolu ? » demanda Angelo, tentant de resté attentif à la conversation tout en sentant le désir monter en lui sous la douce torture que lui faisait subir le Français.

« Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu as des pinces je te rappelles... Il est fou de Shaka. »

« … »

« Etonnant non ?! Moi aussi ça m'a fait le même coup quand je l'ai appris. » continua Camus, abandonnant ses baisers un instant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… enfin si ça fait bizarre mais… je comprends mieux pourquoi il agissait bizarrement maintenant… »

Angelo semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Qui ça ? Milo ? »

« Non Shaka ! »

« Depuis quand te soucis tu des réactions de Shaka, toi ? » le taquina le Verseau.

« Depuis que celui-ci est venu se saouler et me faire des avances dans mon temple… »

« Comment !? »

Camus se redressa d'un bond et fixa Angelo, incrédule.

Celui-ci se mit alors à lui raconter l'attitude pour le moins surprenante de la Vierge quelques instants plus tôt lorsque le Cancer l'avait senti approcher de son temple et lui avait ouvert la porte. Il lui fit aussi part des questions que le blond lui avait posé concernant leur couple.

« C'est une bonne chose s'il cherche à se renseigner, cela signifie qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour Milo et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses. » déduisit Camus plein d'espoir.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Shaka est totalement mordu de l'arthropode mais il est complètement perdu face à ses sentiments. »

« Que va–ton faire ? C'est ma faute si Shaka a cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Milo et moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange des glaces, on va les aider à se retrouver. »

Camus fixa son crabe amoureusement.

« Toi, tu veux jouer les entremetteurs ? Décidément tu ne finis pas de me surprendre. » lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille avant de la mordiller, réveillant le désir du Cancer qui le souleva avec précaution dans ses bras avant de l'emmener vers la chambre.

**oOo**

Dohko était rentré quelques heures plus tôt du Japon où il s'était rendu au chevet de son ami de toujours lorsqu'il avait appris l'accident dont ce dernier avait été victime et avait ressenti plusieurs cosmos très perturbés, principalement celui de Shaka et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il allait voir Saga pour avoir quelques explications mais fût arrêté par l'état larvien dans lequel il trouva Aphrodite en pénétrant dans ses appartements, après avoir perçu son aura en traversant son temple.

« Aphrodite ? »

« Oh Dokho ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca a été le voyage ? Et Shion ? » s'informa le Poisson reprenant du poil de la bête.

« Euh, ça va merci. Shion est resté au Japon… »

La mine dépitée du Poisson était complètement adorable.

« Il aura besoin d'une infirmière personnelle si tu veux mon avis. Vas le rejoindre, je me charge de Saga ! »

« Yatta ! Merci ! T'es un amour Dokho ! »

Sans plus attendre, il fit une valise rapide tout en écoutant les quelques instructions et recommandations que la Balance lui dictait.

Ce dernier souriait. De mémoire dans toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire, on n'avait jamais vu Aphrodite se préparer aussi vite, fourrant pêle-mêle des vêtements qu'ils prenaient au hasard dans une valise, sans même prendre la peine de les plier correctement. Un record mondiale et historique venait d'être battu !

Se tenant devant Dokho, sa valise à la main, il attendait d'être téléporté vers l'élu de son cœur.

Le Vieux Maître lui dit de prendre bien soin de Shion et se concentrant, il le vit disparaître dans un halo doré.

**oOo**

Aphrodite se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital où avait été amené l'ancien Bélier après son accident.

Il inspira un grand coup, frappa et attendit

« Entrez ! » hurla la voix de l'Atlante à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il poussa la porte.

« Bonjour Shion. »

L'ancien Bélier écarquilla les yeux à la vue du Poisson qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu es autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital mais tu ne peux pas voyager à cause de ton dos encore trop fragile et donc tu ne peux rentrer au Sanctuaire. Dokho a loué une petite maison pas très loin d'ici mais comme tu ne peux pas bouger, il te faut une infirmière à domicile et quelqu'un s'est porté volontaire … moi ! » annonça Aphrodite triomphant.

« Toi !! » manqua s'étouffer Shion.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Dokho lui faisait une mauvaise blague !

« Oui moi ! » sourit Aphrodite.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te dorloter. »

Le visage de Shion se décomposa. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à cacher ce qu'il éprouvait pour son pair si celui-ci devait vivre 24h/24 avec lui.

« Mais tu n'es pas une infirmière, tu ne sais pas comment faire. » argumenta t-il en dernier recours.

« Tu n'as pas de soins particuliers à faire. Il faut juste te faire manger, te laver, t'habiller et te tenir compagnie. Rien que je ne sache faire, rassure toi. » lui assura le Suédois.

'…le laver…Non ! Pas ça !' pensa Shion en blêmissant pendant qu'Aphrodite s'occupait de rassembler ses affaires dans une valise, puis se tournait vers lui.

« Tu es prêt ? »

'Non ! Je ne suis pas prêt !' hurla l'Atlante mentalement, se laissant malgré lui soulever par le chevalier pour l'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas te cogner mais c'est vrai qu'avec les quatre membres plâtrés, va falloir faire attention. T'inquiètes pas, je suis un as de la conduite de fauteuil roulant. » plaisanta joyeusement le Poisson.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et, après avoir traversé les couloirs de l'hôpital, ils se retrouvèrent dehors où les attendaient un van muni d'un haillon pour pouvoir monter le fauteuil dans le véhicule.

Aphrodite s'assura que l'Atlante était bien arrimé, se mit au volant et démarra.

L'ancien Bélier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital.

Plongés dans ses pensées, il voyait à peine le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre du van.

Aphrodite, quant à lui, se concentrait sur sa conduite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de conduire un aussi gros véhicule et essayait de se repérer pour trouver l'adresse de la location.

Ils finirent par se garer, le Suédois coupa le contact du van et se retourna pour fixer son passager.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. » lui dit-il avec le sourire.

Shion sortit alors de son état de veille et observa la demeure en question par la fenêtre du véhicule.

 C'était un petit chalet, ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche vu que tout était de plein pied. Il était perdu en pleine montagne, entouré de sapins sur 3 cotés et donnant sur un lac dont on distinguait vaguement l'étendue à travers la vapeur qui s'en dégageait et qui formait une sorte de brume à sa surface.

Le chemin de terre, par lequel ils étaient arrivés serpentait au milieu de la forêt qui les entourait.

Le chalet était relativement petit et semblait avoir été restauré récemment. Une pile de bois, découpé en bûches prêtes pour la cheminée, était parfaitement rangé sous un abri sur le côté droit de l'habitation.

Aphrodite avait des paillettes dans les yeux devant ce cadre idyllique.

Il finit par sortir du véhicule et actionna le haillon afin de faire descendre le Pope à son tour.

Il poussa le Pope à l'intérieur du chalet et l'installa dans un fauteuil à coté de la cheminée qu'il alluma bien vite.

« Je vais chercher les bagages je reviens ! » annonça t-il d'une voix chantante avant de sortir.

Shion en profita pour découvrir le lieu où il allait devoir vivre quelque temps avec le Suédois.

L'intérieur lui parut plus grand que l'idée qu'il s'en était fait vu de l'extérieur. Le chalet était composé d'une vaste pièce de vie centrale équipée d'une cuisine américaine. Sur celle-ci s'ouvraient 2 portes dont l'une était l'unique chambre dont semblait disposer la maison et l'autre devait certainement donner sur la salle de bain.

La demeure était entièrement construite en bois que le Pope entendait craquer régulièrement, preuve que le celui-ci vivait. L'intérieur était décoré très sobrement. Un canapé, qui semblait être confortable, était disposé face à une cheminée en pierres qui occupait une grande partie d'un des murs, tandis que deux fauteuils étaient disposés de part et d'autre. Une table rustique et massive flanquée de 4 chaises en chênes occupait une partie de la pièce à vivre côté cuisine. Une bibliothèque bien garnie terminait l'ameublement.

Dans le coin cuisine, le strict nécessaire était présent : un évier sous une petite fenêtre dotée de volets en bois qui se fermaient de l'intérieur, un réfrigérateur/congélateur, une gazinière, un micro-onde, et une cafetière. Un comptoir faisant office de placard séparait le coin cuisine du reste de la pièce principale.

Le maître des roses avait le cœur léger. Il avait enfin un tête-à-tête avec celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il était heureux.

Il porta leurs bagages dans l'unique chambre du chalet où trônait un immense lit, deux chevets et une armoire rustique, puis retourna dans le salon.

« Je crois que l'on va devoir dormir ensemble. » lança le Poisson pour taquiner le Pope.

En réalité, ça ne le dérangeait nullement de prendre le canapé afin de ne pas blesser l'Atlante sans le vouloir.

« Oui si tu veux ! »

La réponse était sortie toute seule.

Aphrodite resta statufié, il n'aurait pas pensé que le Bélier aurait accepté.

« Je vais défaire les bagages, on mangera ensuite. » lança t-il pour se donner contenance avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Après le repas, qui fut léger et pendant lequel il avait raconté au Pope les derniers évènements arrivés au Sanctuaire avec force détails concernant la dernière frasque de Kanon, le Poisson entreprit de laver le Bélier.

Le déshabiller s'averra le plus facile, les plâtres qui couvraient les membres de l'Atlante ne permettant pas à celui-ci de revêtir autre chose qu'un _kinagashi, _ce kimono japonais simplement fermé d'une ceinture à la taille. Une fois dévêtu, Aphrodite le porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le déposa en douceur avant d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher une bassine, qu'il remplit d'eau chaude, un gant et une serviette.

 Les gestes tendres d'Aphrodite dans son dos, puis sur ses pectoraux ne laissaient pas son patient indifférent. Les joues du Suédois se teintèrent de rouge en constatant l'érection naissante de Shion.

Ce dernier encra ses yeux mauves, dans lesquels brillait une lueur de défi, aux yeux bleu clair du Poisson. Sans s'en rendre compte Aphrodite se passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure asséchée.

Il essuya rapidement le Pope, lui passa un autre kimono pour la nuit et le rallongea délicatement sur le lit avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche froide et calmer ses ardeurs.

'Il est super bien bâti' pensa le Poisson en rougissant de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, Shion se remettait de ses émotions. Il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir au toucher du Suédois et avait caché son trouble sous un air de défi à l'égard de son bourreau. Il avait serré les dents le reste de la toilette, se concentrant tellement sur autre chose pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le désir qu'il ressentait plus que jamais pour le douzième gardien, qu'il n'avait même pas enregistré le geste sensuel de ce dernier.

Au Sanctuaire, il avait pu jusqu'à présent dissimuler ses sentiments sous le masque de Pope et la distance qu'il maintenait entre lui et le chevalier, mais dans ce chalet où ils allaient devoir se côtoyer non stop, il sentait la panique le gagner en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Le Chevalier à la rose le rendait absolument fou d'amour. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé dans ses draps maculés du résultat de ses rêves érotiques qu'il faisait à propos de l'homme à la mouche, le corps encore tendu de plaisir.

Il courrait à la catastrophe ! Qu'avait-il pris à Dokho de lui envoyer Aphrodite comme aide-soignant ?

Il ne manquerait pas d'avoir une explication musclée avec la Balance quand il rentrerait au Sanctuaire ! Son vieil ami ne perdait rien pour attendre !

En attendant, il allait falloir composer et sauver les apparences. Mais avec un corps qui refusait de lui obéir et qui réagissait au quart de tour, il avait un gros, un très gros problème.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème crucial quand le Poisson revint dans la chambre après s'être douché, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Il était comme Camus, ne craignant pas le froid, et avec les couvertures qu'il avait rajouté sur le lit pour Shion, lui risquait de mourir de chaud.

Il avait les cheveux encore humides, coiffés en arrière dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, le rendant encore plus sexy. Il s'allongeât aux côtés de l'Atlante et entreprit de faire la lecture à voix haute. Il était au milieu du premier chapitre quand le Pope le coupa

« Aphro, c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? »

La question décontenança le poisson qui laissa tomber le livre et resta quelques secondes en état de choc. Il déglutit, reprit le livre et le déposa sur la table de chevet.

« Ca te dérange si on dort maintenant ? »

« Aphro, détournes pas la conversation. Tu n'as pas à être gêné…toi tu m'as bien vu dans une position délicate… »

 « Humff. »

Le poisson savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et en plus il s'était rincé l'œil, il inspira et répondit de mauvaise grâce.

« Lorcan » lâcha le chevalier du Poisson en s'enfonçant dans le coussin et attendant la réaction du plâtré.

« Lorcan… » répéta Shion dans un murmure pour lui-même.

« C'est un beau prénom qui te va bien je trouve, pourquoi ne l'utilises-tu pas ? »

Là, voilà ! Il avait trouvé un sujet neutre de conversation et cela évitait à son esprit de penser au corps affolant allongé juste à côté du sien, à cette mèche de cheveux humide qui venait lui chatouiller délicatement la joue s'il tournait la tête vers lui, à ces yeux d'un bleu si pur qui se posaient sur lui tels deux aigues-marines…

'STOOOOOOOOOP !!' se hurla t-il mentalement, sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il focalisa son esprit sur le mauvais quart d'heure qu'il allait faire passer à son vieil ami et la colère balaya de nouveau son émoi.

Lorcan releva la tête de son coussin, surpris. Il s'était attendu à une moquerie ou un autre type de réaction mais pas à des compliments. Il regarda le profil du Bélier qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et en colère. Le Poisson avait envie de l'embrasser, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, de caresser ce corps qu'il avait fait vibrer pendant qu'il lui faisait la toilette. L'image de Shion s'abandonnant dans ses bras se matérialisa dans son esprit, troublée presque aussitôt par celle d'un homme muni d'une barre, lui procurant des sueurs froides.

**oOo**

Milo se rendit à Athènes chez un photographe où il récupéra un tube et les pochettes de photos qu'il avait laissé à développer quelques jours auparavant. Il fit quelques courses avant de rentrer chez lui. Il camoufla son cosmos en arrivant au sanctuaire et passa par les souterrains. Chez lui, il déballa ses achats, rangeant les aliments au réfrigérateur et emmenant le reste au salon.

Il ouvrit un tube et en tira les 2 posters, sur chacun d'eux il y avait Shaka. La première photo le montrait en pleine méditation, lévitant au dessus de sa pierre, entouré d'un halo doré. Sur la deuxième, il était debout sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer, la brise soulevait ses longs cheveux blonds.

Il décrocha les deux cadres qu'il y avait au dessus de sa cheminée et échangeât les photos avec celles qu'il venait de ramener. Il regarda encore une fois les deux clichés qu'il venait d'enlever sur lesquelles l'Indou était en armure. Il les roula et les enferma dans le tube.

Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine, déboucha une bouteille de vin, s'installa sur son divan et commença à boire en regardant les photos où figurait le couple. Milo avait engagé un photographe pendant une semaine pour immortaliser ces instants précieux avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il y avait aussi des photos que le Scorpion avait prises lui-même.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, il avait tout gâché. Il pleura longtemps et fini par s'endormir, laissant tomber toutes les photos.

**oOo**

Shaka entra dans sa salle de bain et reçu sa deuxième surprise. La salle de bain était remplie de bougies blanches, allumées depuis peu. Un serviteur avait dût recevoir une directive. Au plafond étaient suspendus des pendentifs en cristal de différentes longueurs dans lesquels les flammes douces des bougies se reflétaient, donnant à la salle d'eau une atmosphère douce et irréelle.

Il était ressorti de chez Angelo avec un poids en moins sur le cœur, Milo n'aimait plus Camus, il en avait la conviction. Mais aussitôt, un autre doute beaucoup plus cruel était venu s'insinuer dans son esprit tourmenté : le Scorpion avait honte de lui, de leur relation.

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas protéger Camus en cachant leur relation, c'était forcément qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer aux autres chevaliers avec lui parce qu'il avait honte. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication.

Une douleur lui vrilla le cœur et il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il avait mal. Il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait le cœur tout en le poignardant en même temps. Il n'avait plus de force, une chape de désespoir venait de s'abattre sur lui, lui ôtant toute volonté.

« Ce n'était que des mensonges ? » murmura-t-il à l'adresse du silence autour de lui.

« Des mensonges ?... des mensonges ? » ne cessait-il de répéter le regard hagard quand soudain il hurla, exorcisant l'étau qui menaçait de le broyer.

« TU M'AS MENTI !! …… MILOOO !! »

Et, pris d'un brusque accès de fureur, il se mit à arracher la décoration qui avait été disposée dans sa salle de bain, se brûlant avec la cire des bougies mais n'en ayant cure, hurlant sa douleur et sa détresse, dévastant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Son désespoir se répercutant dans son cosmos tel une puissante lame de fond.

Ikki, qui se rendait au temple des Gémeaux pour y voir son petit frère, stoppa nette son avancée lorsqu'il ressentit le déchirement du cosmos de Shaka.

Sans y réfléchir plus, il courut chez la Vierge et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ce qui avait été autrefois une salle de bain ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille. Le sol était jonché de fragments de crystal et de bougies écrasées. De la cire maculait les murs et la baignoire. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo était brisé et ses éclats étaient répandus un peu partout par terre. Et au milieu gisait Shaka, inconscient, son corps était brûlé à plusieurs endroits et du sang s'écoulait des nombreuses coupures qui le parcouraient.

Sortant de son état de choc, Ikki se précipita auprès du Gold, posa ses doigts sur son cou et constatant qu'il était toujours en vie, le souleva délicatement pour le sortir de là et le porter jusqu'au canapé.

Il lança un message télépathique à Shun, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, suivi de Kanon.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » questionna ce dernier.

« Dieux ! Shaka ! » s'affola Shun en voyant l'état du chevalier de la Vierge.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

**oOo**

Sans se douter de l'agitation qui régnait dans le sixième temple et le cœur de certains chevaliers, Shiryu était allongé sur la plage, écoutant la houle des vagues, regardant les étoiles et une constellation en particulier qui brillait plus que les autres du point de vue du disciple de Dokho.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Le cœur du dragon faillit lâcher en entendant la voix qui hantait ses nuits.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il malgré tout, tentant de se reprendre et de masquer le trouble qui l'avait envahi.

Le nouveau venu s'installa près du Bronze et leva à son tour son regard vert en direction des astres lumineux.

« Le ciel est magnifique ce soir. »

« Oui, les étoiles brillent d'une telle intensité qu'on voudrait tendre la main pour les toucher. »

Il y eu un petit rire.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« A chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. »

« Aurais-tu des soucis, Shiryu ? »

Entendre son nom prononcé par cette belle voix et de façon si douce procura une délicieuse sensation au Dragon qui coula un regard discret vers son frère d'arme.

« Non, pas particulièrement. » finit-il par répondre.

Le silence s'établit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et profitant de la simple présence de l'autre.

« Tu n'es pas auprès de Shunrei ? » reprit le Lion sur le ton de la conversation.

La question le fit sursauter. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je être auprès d'elle ? » lui répondit le Dragon, surmontant sa surprise.

« N'est-ce pas le devoir d'un futur époux que d'être auprès de la femme qu'il aime ? » continua Aiolia d'un air indifférent mais fixant le Bronze d'un regard perçant.

Shiryu tourna la tête, scrutant son interlocuteur d'un air stupéfait.

« Où as-tu été chercher que j'étais amoureux de Shunrei et que j'allais l'épouser ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » fit l'autre d'un air innocent.

« Non ! Shunrei est comme une sœur pour moi ! Bien sur que non je ne vais pas l'épouser ! » se défendit le Chevalier Divin qui se demandait bien pourquoi le Lion lui posait toutes ses questions sur sa vie privée et encore plus pourquoi il y répondait aussi sincèrement.

« Tu m'en vois ravi… »

Ces derniers mots, chuchotés dans le creux de son oreille, laissèrent le Dragon sans voix pendant que l'autre se relevait et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit en partant.

Shiryu resta un long moment à contempler l'obscurité dans laquelle avait disparu l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, s'interrogeant sur la signification de ses derniers mots. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui plaise ? Il était pourtant réputé pour être hétéro, ces nombreuses conquêtes l'attestaient. Et puis, il entretenait une relation suivie avec une femme chevalier, tout le monde était au courant.

Alors que signifiaient ses paroles ?

Ne trouvant aucune explication satisfaisante et logique, Shiryu se releva souplement et se dirigea vers la maison où il logeait avec les autres Chevaliers Divins en bas des escaliers, sans se douter qu'il était observé.

Après l'avoir quitté, l'homme s'était éloigné puis, camouflant son cosmos, était revenu sur ses pas pour se cacher derrière un monticule rocheux d'où il pouvait contempler le jeune Chinois tout à loisir.

Il avait deviné l'incompréhension se peindre sur visage et en avait été satisfait. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit du Chevalier mais ce ne serait pas chose aisée que de l'amener à partager ses sentiments.

Depuis son intervention contre les renégats dans le sixième temple, il avait commencé à voir différemment ce jeune Bronze qui avait déjà tant combattu et qui n'hésitait pas, une fois de plus à risquer sa vie en tentant de les aider, se jetant au milieu de deux Athéna Exclamation.

Lui, le fier et courageux Chevalier du Lion en avait été impressionné et il avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il était tombé face à Rhadamanthe en sachant que plus rien ne faisait obstacle entre ce spectre d'une puissance terrible et le Chevalier du Dragon.

Sa dernière pensée face au mur des lamentations avait été pour lui et après leur résurrection, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le disciple de la Balance dépassaient le stade de l'admiration ou de l'amitié. Il avait alors entreprit de se rapprocher lentement de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il l'observa se relever et admira au passage ses mouvements fluides et sa longue chevelure ébène qui cascadait sur ses épaules pour finir sur ses fesses. Aiolia sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en imaginant ses mains à la place de ses pointes de jais.

Le jeune homme passa près de lui sans remarquer sa présence et le Lion le suivit des yeux, pensif.

'Fais de beaux rêves mon beau Dragon.'

**oOo**

Lorcan se pencha au dessus de Shion qui pu voir dans son regard une grande souffrance longtemps refoulée.

« Si je te dis pourquoi je n'utilise pas mon vrai nom, je pourrais m'endormir en écoutant ton cœur ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il lui confia son plus grand secret et sa plus grande tristesse.

« Bien avant ma naissance, ma mère avait du mal à enfanter, elle eut de nombreuses fausses couches et beaucoup de peines. Ce qui n'arrêtait pas mon père qui voulait absolument une fille. Une fois de plus ma mère se retrouva enceinte et 9 mois plus tard, je naissais. Mon père étant marin, il était souvent absent du village pour quelques mois, il ne sut rien de ma venue au monde. Je fus baptisé et présenté au village.

Quand mon père rentra il pleura de joie quand il apprit que son enfant était né et en pleine forme. Mais une fois à la maison, il eut une grande déception, j'étais un garçon. Alors, il me nomma Aphrodite et m'éleva comme une fille. Si j'avais le malheur de dire le contraire il me punissait. Je devais avoir 6 ans quand je me suis rebeller contre lui. De ce jour là, j'en garde un souvenir cuisant. »

« Quel genre ? » s'inquiéta Shion.

 Lorcan continua son récit en ignorant la question.

« J'ai retenu la leçon. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que quelqu'un du Sanctuaire est venu me chercher pour devenir un chevalier d'Athéna. Mon père ne voulait pas me laisser partir et ma mère qui était proche de son deuxième accouchement était complètement sur les nerfs. Le soir même, j'eu une petite sœur. Mon père trop heureux me donna, comme si j'étais un jouet dont il ne voulait plus. » 

Aphrodite se leva. Arrivé devant la porte, il se tourna et baissa un peu son pantalon découvrant l'aine où il y avait une rose qui avait été faite au fer rouge.

« Un souvenir qui ne s'oublie pas ! » répondit-il au Pope en détournant le regard.

 Il se rhabilla et attrapa la poignée dans l'intention de sortir de la pièce. Il avait dévoilé une partie de son passé pitoyable mais avait au moins éviter de répondre à la dernière question du Pope.

« Lorcan, attends ! T'en vas pas. »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Tu ne voulais pas t'endormir en écoutant mon cœur ? »

Le Chevalier tourna son regard pur où brillait une lueur indéfinissable, mélange de douleur, de colère et d'autre chose qu'il n'aurait su définir, des larmes traçaient des sillons humides sur ses joues pâles.

« Lorcan… »

Le Suédois baissa les yeux.

« Lorcan, je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter mais laisse moi au moins t'accorder ce que tu m'as demandé… » le supplia presque Shion dont l'état malheureux du Suédois lui serrait le cœur.

Le Poisson s'approcha du lit et lentement se glissa sous les draps, se blottissant contre Shion et posant sa tête contre le torse aimé, écoutant les battements puissants et réguliers.

Une mèche des ses longs cheveux tomba dans la main de l'Atlante qui la lui caressa d'un mouvement régulier des doigts. Il entendit bientôt à sa respiration régulière qu'il s'était endormi.

Il réfléchi à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à son propre enfant ? Il se promit d'aider son Chevalier à oublier son passé et il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration du jeune homme contre sa poitrine.

**oOo**

Milo se réveilla en sursaut avec une peur indescriptible qui lui tordait les tripes. Une intuition le fit bondir du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi, ignorant les photos qui jonchaient le sol et se rua dehors.

Il arriva très vite au sixième temple et déboula dans le salon. Il eut une vision d'horreur ; Shaka était là, étendu sur le canapé, inconscient, couvert de sang. Ikki, Shun et Kanon tentant de soigner ses brûlures et ses coupures.

« Poussez vous ! » ordonna le Scorpion.

Il enflamma son cosmos, appela Mû qui se matérialisé au milieu de la pièce dans la seconde. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions qu'on lui assénait un ordre.

« Emmènes nous tout de suite à l'hôpital ! »

Milo avait pris le corps de Shaka dans ses bras et Mû, voyant l'état de son ami, n'avait pas perdu de temps et les avaient téléportés à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire

Milo faisait les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente, suivit des yeux par Saga, Kanon, Mû, Shun et Ikki. Aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de le calmer, c'était peine perdue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Scorpion d'une voix sourde.

« J'allais rendre visite à mon frère quand j'ai senti le cosmos de Shaka, qui m'a glacé le sang. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, je me suis précipité chez lui pour le trouver évanoui sur le sol de sa salle de bain dans l'état où tu l'as trouvé en arrivant à ton tour. »

Ikki avait parlé d'une voix blanche que personne ne sembla remarquer, trop inquiets de l'état du Gold.

Milo planta son poing dans le distributeur de sucreries qui se vida de son contenu ainsi que de sa monnaie. Il était loin de s'imaginer que sa surprise ferait autant de dégâts, il avait juste voulu que son beau chevalier se détende dans un cadre magnifique…Il tomba à genoux, une main sur sa bouche tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Les deux chevaliers Divins ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, tandis que Mû et Saga le relevaient pour l'installer sur une chaise. Kanon était resté en retrait, il réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Shaka et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer après pour que le blond chevalier en arrive à de telles extrémités.

De longues heures étaient passées quand le médecin arriva.

« Il est dans un état stable, les brûlures sont superficielles, nous avons pu stopper toutes les hémorragies, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Je peux le voir ? » s'empressa de demander le Scorpion.

« Demain matin, comme je vous l'ai dit, il a besoin de repos. »

Mû proposa aux autres chevaliers de rentrer chez eux pendant que lui resterait à l'hôpital et leur promit de les avertir dès que Shaka serait réveillé.

« Je reste aussi ! » affirma Milo.

« Moi aussi, je te tiendrais ainsi compagnie. » fit Saga à l'attention du Bélier.

« J'acceptes avec plaisir. »

'Et nous devons avoir une discussion avec Milo.' ajouta Mû par télépathie.

« Bon, alors en route ! » lança Kanon.

« On compte sur toi pour nous prévenir s'il y a la moindre chose. » dit Shun, inquiet malgré lui et ayant encore l'image de l'Indou baignant dans son sang au milieu de sa salle de bain ravagée.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiens au courant. » leur promit Mû avant d'aller déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Saga qui s'empourpra, faisant sourire les autres.

Les chevaliers partirent et Milo put enfin respirer. Shaka s'en sortirait.

Mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Le cœur du Scorpion se comprima, encore.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Mû se tenait planté devant Milo, les poings sur les hanches, dans une posture réprobatrice.

« Mû, c'est toi son meilleur ami, son confident et depuis quelques temps, le seul à le fréquenter alors que moi, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui. Tu es le mieux placé pour me dire ce qu'il lui a prit. » répliqua le Grec d'un ton accusateur, blessé par l'attitude du Bélier et profondément inquiet pour son amant.

Mû baissa le regard. Habituellement oui, il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais là, il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle et de taille.

**oOo**

Alors qu'Ikki repartait auprès de Hyoga pour le mettre au courant, Kanon et Shun s'arrêtèrent dans le sixième temple pour tout nettoyer et remettre en ordre. Le jeune Chevalier était pâle en lavant le sol couvert de débris de verre et de crystal, de bougies et du sang de Shaka.

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Kanon.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Quand je suis parti de chez lui, il semblait moins déprimé que ces derniers jours et j'ai même vu une lueur d'espoir traverser son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

« Nous devons l'aider Kanon. On ne peut pas le laisser se détruire comme ça. »

Shun avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te le promets. » répondit l'ex Général en serrant le jeune Andromède contre son cœur.

Kanon berça quelques instants l'angelot qu'il avait entre ses bras. Puis, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces, il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui vola un tendre baiser. Leurs langues ne tardèrent par à se chercher pour enfin se trouver. Shun déchira sans ménagement le polo du gémeau et caressa d'une façon érotique les muscles de son torse et de son dos.

Grisé par les sensations que faisait naître dans son corps le jeune Andromède, Kanon le souleva pour le porter dans le troisième temple, manquant de chuter à chaque marche.

La descente des escaliers fut hasardeuse et c'est à bout de souffle et très excités qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le temple des Gémeaux. Kanon plaqua Shun contre une colonne, le déshabillant fébrilement.

La fraîcheur de la colonne dans son dos sembla le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Kanon… ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable d'aller dans la chambre ? » gémit-il.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux te faire l'amour ici et maintenant ! »

Le jumeau avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et à ne pas prendre son jeune amant brutalement. Les mains et la langue de celui-ci étaient autant de tortures sur sa peau brûlante. Son désir se faisait pressant et douloureux entre ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Shun s'insinuer vers son bas ventre et déboutonner son pantalon, il crut devenir fou. Il se colla encore plus étroitement à lui, frottant sa virilité libérée au membre gonflé de désir du jeune chevalier tout en laissant glisser sa main vers son intimité pour le préparer.

« Prend-moi maintenant Kanon, je veux sentir ta chaleur m'envahir. »

« Mais… je vais te faire mal ! »

Kanon avait le regard troublé par le plaisir.

« Kanon… s'il te plait… je ne peux plus attendre… » le supplia Andromède.

Il souleva délicatement les jambes du Bronze pour les appuyer sur ses hanches et commença à le pénétrer. Ce dernier se crispa sous la douleur mais l'enjoignit tout de même à continuer, s'empalant de lui-même d'un seul coup sur le sexe de son amant, poussant un cri de douleur.

« Shun ! »

Le Jumeau n'osait plus bouger, scrutant, inquiet, le visage grimaçant du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu t'es blessé ! »

Shun rouvrit les yeux et plongeât un regard où se mêlaient douleur, tristesse, peur et … un immense amour, et Kanon comprit.

Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de sentir ses sensations décuplées. La douleur en faisant partie car il savait qu'après viendrait la jouissance, le bonheur sublime d'appartenir à celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Kanon commença à bouger en lui, faisant des mouvements amples, remplaçant rapidement la douleur par le plaisir, son regard toujours fixé à celui émeraude du Chevalier Divin. Il guettait la montée de la volupté sur son visage, sentant lui-même les flammes de la délectation le consumer lentement, jusqu'à les emmener tous les deux au Nirvana.

Il sentit les ongles de Shun s'enfoncer dans sa chair et chercha ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent instantanément, leurs langues se mêlant lascivement. Ils laissaient échapper des gémissements entrecoupés de cris, les flammes les dévorant de plus en plus. Soudain, le jeune Japonais se contracta sous l'effet de la jouissance pendant que Kanon donnait un dernier coup de rein pour plonger au plus profond d'Andromède avant de se déverser en lui en longs spasmes de plaisir.

Kanon ne sut comment il trouva le courage de rester debout, sur ses jambes flageolantes et de ramener son amant jusque dans leur chambre où ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'endormir.

**oOo**

Mû venait de mettre Saga au courant du malentendu qui avait entraîné la séparation des deux amants et Milo était à son tour en train de raconter comment il avait voulu faire plaisir à Shaka et ce qu'il avait fait dans la salle de bain de celui-ci.

« Ca devait être joli » remarqua le Gémeau.

« Oui, il aurait du être magnifique dans le bain avec une lueur féerique. Je voulais recréer quelque chose comme ce jour là. »

« Quel jour ? » demanda Mû, surpris.

« C'était une chaude après midi, j'étais en train de me balader, quand je l'ai vu. Il était sous un arbre en pleine méditation, les rayons passaient au travers des branches et se reflétaient contre l'armure de Shaka. A ce moment là j'ai pu voir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur cette Terre. Il a fini par ouvrir les yeux, il souriait. J'en étais tout retourné, à tel point que je ne savais même plus où j'étais ni comment je m'appelais. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. » Avoua le Grec d'une voix mélancolique.

Et Milo raconta comment il avait fait pour se rapprocher de sa Vierge, pas à pas, les fous rires, les points communs, les balades, les essais culinaires. Ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être pour ce Chevalier.

« J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime. » termina-t-il d'une voix où perçaient les regrets et l'amertume.

Sans ajouter mot il se leva et partit dans le couloir en direction des chambres. Il entra discrètement dans celle de l'Indou, prît une chaise et se mit à le veiller.

« Tu savais depuis le début ? » demanda Saga, troublé par la révélation du Scorpion.

« Si je suis parti à Jamir, c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi, alors que je me consumais d'amour pour toi. J'ai préféré fuir. C'est Shaka qui m'a tiré de cet enfer. Nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés au point de ne plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre et de tout se confier. Alors oui, je savais. Mais il a du se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut-être. »

Après être allés voir dans la chambre et trouvé Milo assis près du lit où reposait Shaka, sa main tenant celle de l'Indou, il s'était finalement endormi la tête posée sur son bras sur les couvertures près de l'épaule du Chevalier encore inconscient, Mû et Saga décidèrent de rentrer se reposer un peu au treizième temple.

En traversant le huitième temple et prit d'une impulsion subite, Mû se rendit dans les appartements du Scorpion et fût surpris par les deux énormes cadres qui lui faisaient face.

« Mon amour, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plait ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Saga en stoppant lui aussi face aux photos.

Mû se rendit près du fauteuil, il avait vu des photos éparpillées un peu partout et se pencha pour les ramasser. Il en prit quelques unes et ses yeux se dilatèrent de surprise. Tous les clichés représentaient le couple. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, comment une stupide méprise avait pu, à ce point, tout ruiner ?   Il tendit les clichés à Saga et se laissa tomber sur le divan.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Le jumeau observa un instant les photos puis s'installa à côté du Bélier.

« Shaka n'a pas l'habitude des relations humaines ou sentimentales. C'est nouveau pour lui. Je pense que, plus que quiconque, il a besoin d'être rassuré et connaissant l'insouciance caractéristique dont fait preuve notre Milo, il y a fort à parier que cela ne lui ait même pas traversé l'esprit et qu'il ne se soit pas posé plus de question que cela puisque tout allait bien entre eux. »

Mû leva les yeux vers Saga.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais laisser aucun malentendu s'insinuer entre nous. »

« Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne vais pas risquer de te perdre. » lui affirma le Gémeau, son regard exprimant toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

Ce dernier se releva et tendit sa main à l'Atlante, son regard toujours rivé au sien.

« Viens. Allons nous reposer un peu et demain nous irons prendre des nouvelles de Shaka. »

Le Bélier mit sa main fine dans la sienne pour se relever et la fit glisser autour de la taille de son amant. Etroitement enlacés, ils finirent l'ascension des marches qui les menaient au palais du Pope.

**oOo**

Hyoga était allongé sur le canapé de la maison qu'il partageait avec les autres Bronzes. Il avait revêtu un des T-shirt d'Ikki et était plongé dans un roman d'aventures quand le Phénix entra dans la pièce.

« Alors, comment va Shun ? Toujours aussi amoureux ? » fit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard terne du Japonais et bondit hors du canapé pour se précipiter sur lui.

« Ikki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shun ? Ikki ! Réponds-moi ! »

Hyoga commençait à paniquer devant le regard inexpressif du jeune homme.

« C'est Shaka… »

« Shaka ? Et bien quoi Shaka ? »

« Il est à l'hôpital. »

Encore tout retourné, le Phénix lui raconta comment il avait trouvé le Chevalier de la Vierge, couvert de sang et inconscient, dans son temple ainsi que comment Milo et Mû l'avaient transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Hyoga fut soulagé de savoir le Saint hors de danger mais s'inquiéta de l'absence de réaction de son amant. Il savait à quel point ce dernier avait de la considération pour l'Indou, à tel point que c'en était presque de la vénération, et en déduisit sans mal qu'il avait du être choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert : celui qu'il considérait comme le plus fort des Golds mais aussi comme un demi-Dieu, tant par sa force physique que mentale, ce demi-Dieu avait des faiblesses et pouvait souffrir.

Cela avait du être un choc pour Ikki.

Hyoga le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots apaisants en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Il le sentit bientôt se détendre. Reculant légèrement la tête pour capter son regard, le Cygne vit que la tristesse y était apparue.

« Shaka est certainement le plus fragile d'entre nous pour ce qui concerne les sentiments humains, tu sais. A force de le voir méditer et toujours tourné vers Dieu, nous en avons oublié qu'il n'en restait pas moins humain lui aussi, mais qu'à la différence de nous, toutes ces émotions qui nous sont familières, lui, il commence tout juste à les ressentir et elles sont d'autant plus décuplées qu'il est seul pour toutes les assimiler. »

« Hyoga, si tu l'avais vu… Il gisait dans son propre sang, j'ai cru qu'il était mort… Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que d'appeler Shun. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui. Alors que lui m'a sauvé la vie, moi j'étais impuissant à l'aider. »

« Tu n'es pas coupable, Ikki. S'il y a un coupable alors nous le sommes tous pour l'avoir laissé seul quand il avait besoin du soutient de chacun d'entre nous pour l'aider à assimiler toutes ces nouvelles sensations et les peurs qu'elles ont du faire naître en lui. »

Ikki se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du Cygne qui le serra plus étroitement et, lui relevant la tête, lui prit ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le Phénix laissa la langue du jeune Russe se frayer un chemin entre ses dents et envahir cette antre humide. Presque timidement, il répondit au baiser et se laissa entraîner dans un ballet langoureux, sentant un frisson lui remonter le long du dos.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt du Bronze pour venir effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts faisant frémir celui-ci qui se colla encore un peu plus à lui.

Hyoga sentait le désir monter en lui, il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Ikki et respirait l'odeur de celui qui savait si bien trouver ses points sensibles et le faire crier de plaisir. Il passa à son tour ses mains sous le vêtement du Japonais et les fit glisser sur la peau chaude dont il sentait les muscles rouler sous ses doigts.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient, leurs gestes se faisaient plus précis, plus sensuels. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs T-shirt pour coller leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Ikki eut des frissons de plaisir en sentant la fraîcheur du corps du Russe contre le sien brûlant. Il avança, faisant reculer le jeune homme jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur, lui maintenant les poignets d'une main au dessus de la tête. De l'autre, il s'évertuait de rendre son amant fou de désir en la promenant sur tout son corps, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Le Cygne gémissait sous les assauts de l'oiseau de feu, il sentait son corps s'embraser et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer quand il ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant la jambe d'Ikki se glisser entre les siennes pour venir appuyer leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

« Ikki…tu vas me rendre… fou… Si… quelqu'un…arrivait… Il…il…vaudrait…mieux qu'on…monte…dans la…ch… »

Hyoga ne put finir sa phrase, le Phénix reprenant ses lèvres et forçant l'entrée pour un baiser exigent, presque brutal.

Le Russe ne s'en formalisa pas. Son amant avait le sang chaud et même s'il était quelque peu brusque, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait confiance en lui.

Il réussit à dégager une main de la poigne d'Ikki et la fit directement glisser dans le pantalon de ce dernier, la posant sur son membre gonflé de plaisir qu'il se mit à caresser.

Le Phénix émit un long râle et, ni tenant plus, se détacha légèrement du Cygne pour dégrafer son jean et commencer à l'enlever.

Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main pendant que l'autre était toujours en action sur la verge du Japonais. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et vint positionner sa tête au niveau de l'objet de ses désirs, son regard accroché à celui, profond, de son amant. Il fit glisser le reste de ses vêtements le long de ses jambes et remonta sa main vers les fesses bien galbées alors que l'autre n'avait cessé ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche, l'avalant jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri de volupté au puissant Phénix.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, fixant toujours Ikki du regard, puis se mit lentement en devoir de lui donner des petits coups de langue et de dents, provoquant des spasmes et des gémissements chez son partenaire.

« Han !... Hyo…ga ! … t'arrêtes pas… continue…c'est bon… »

Hyoga sentait son propre désir décuplé au son des paroles et des gémissements de son amant, mais il n'accélérait pas, torturant celui-ci par sa lenteur.

Ikki était secoué de spasmes et donnait des coups de reins pour forcer son tortionnaire à aller plus vite, se sentant au bord de la jouissance.

Soudain, Hyoga s'agrippa aux deux lobes charnus et serrant les lèvres, accentua son mouvement et se délecta de la semence de son bien-aimé qui tomba à terre, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Aussitôt, le Russe le couvrit de son corps, ondulant contre lui et l'embrassant voracement.

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses cuisses et remonter vers ses fesses pour finalement se glisser sous son boxer. Il se détacha, à bout de souffle, des lèvres du Japonais et plongea son regard clair dans le sien, noyé de plaisir. Se soulevant légèrement, il se débarrassa du dernier obstacle à la fusion de leurs deux corps et se remit à onduler sensuellement sur son amant.

« Tu me rends fou Ikki… »

Il se retrouva brusquement sur le dos, un genou forçant doucement mais fermement ses jambes à s'entrouvrir et sentit une main se glisser vers son intimité.

Il se sentait perdre pied et plonger dans un monde de volupté où seul le Japonais savait l'emmener. Se contractant involontairement sous l'effet de l'intrusion qu'il ressentait dans son corps, il se détendit presque aussitôt et dans un long gémissement de plaisir, sentit une douce chaleur humide le lécher et l'enserrer alors que l'intrusion se faisait plus présente encore en lui.

Ikki bougeait maintenant 3 doigts dans l'intimité palpitante de son amant et s'appliquait à le détendre avant de le faire sien.

Hyoga gémissait, son corps était parcouru de frissons et de spasmes incontrôlés. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement quand les doigts se retirèrent, pour étouffer un cri de douleur quand la virilité imposante du Phénix s'insinua en lui.

Comme toujours, Ikki lui murmura pardon au creux de l'oreille, n'osant plus se mouvoir, attendant que son Cygne s'habitue à sa présence. Et comme toujours, c'est Hyoga qui bougea le premier, ses grimaces de douleur vite remplacées par le plaisir intense que lui prodiguait le membre du Phénix qui allait et se retirait avant de revenir s'enfoncer encore plus loin, arrachant des cris de ravissement au Russe qui se cambrait toujours plus pour l'accueillir plus profondément en lui.

« Hn… Hyoga ! … Tu es … si … étroit… »

Le corps de Hyoga ne lui appartenait plus, il était mû par le plaisir, la volupté que lui apportait Ikki et indépendamment de sa volonté, il cherchait à ce que ce corps qu'il désirait tant se fonde dans le sien.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, son cœur s'emballait, il avait la sensation que son corps, en sueur, ne pourrait pas supporter plus de plaisir et pourtant Ikki continuait de plonger en lui, déclenchant à chaque coup de butoir, des milliers d'ondes qui lui traversaient le corps en autant de décharges, se répercutant dans ses reins, l'amenant toujours plus prêt de la rupture de ses sens. Il se sentait perdu, son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, sa raison avait fui, son univers se résumait aux deux orbites assombries par le plaisir qui le fixaient avec intensité, semblant vouloir sonder son âme.

« Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

Une main imprima le même mouvement à sa virilité, que soit dit en passant, il n'avait rien à envier au Phénix, et il sentit sa conscience qui l'abandonnait, sombrant dans la jouissance intense dans un cri dont l'écho se répercuta dans sa tête alors qu'il perdait la notion de réalité et atteignait un niveau de volupté qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir dépassé d'une fois sur l'autre, et dont les limites se révélaient à chaque fois repoussées.

Il croisa ses jambes sur les reins de son amant par réflexe et se laissa aller à une semi inconscience.

« Hyoga, tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Ikki, promets-moi de me faire toujours l'amour avec la même passion. »

« Je te le promets. Tu es si beau quand tu es submergé par le plaisir. »

« Je t'aime. »

« On devrait peut-être monter dans la chambre pour que je te prouve à nouveau à quel point je t'aime. »

« Ikki ! Tu n'en as jamais assez ? … Mais j'avoue que j'aime ça… » le gronda gentiment le Cygne en prenant la main tendue que le Phénix lui tendait pour se retrouver dans ses bras.

« Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de toi, car je t'aime chaque jour encore un peu plus. » lui répondit le Japonais tout en l'emmenant dans leur chambre, tendrement serré dans ses bras puissants.

**oOo**

Le Poisson se colla un peu plus contre la source de chaleur, s'éveillant lentement.

« Bonjour Lorcan. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait et à présent parfaitement réveillé. Cela faisait des années lumières que personne ne l'avait appelé par son véritable prénom et cette voix douce qui venait de prononcer ces mots lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Shion, qui ne voyait pas le visage du Poisson, celui-ci reposant sur son torse, continua de le réveiller en douceur.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Pourrais-tu le redire s'il te plait ? »

« Lorcan ? »

« Oui. Encore une fois s'il te plait. »

« Lorcan »

 Le poisson releva la tête avec un grand sourire, approcha son visage de celui du Bélier et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de celui-ci.

« Merci, Shion »

Quoiqu'un peu surpris par l'attitude de son garde-malade, ce dernier lui rendit volontiers son sourire.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda Lorcan en sortant du lit.

« J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un bon petit déjeuner. »

« Ne bouges pas, je vais nous préparer un solide petit déj', tu vas te régaler. Tu préfères du café ou du thé ? »

« Du thé s'il te plait. »

Pendant que le Poisson s'afférait dans la cuisine, Shion pensa à la tournure qu'avait prise leur relation après les révélations de la veille.

Il n'en aimait que plus le jeune Saint et se fit la promesse que plus jamais ce dernier ne serait blessé par qui que ce soit.

Lorcan le tira de ses pensées en revenant dans la chambre, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient deux bols de thé fumants, du pain grillé encore chaud, du beurre, de la confiture, du jus d'orange, deux yaourts et … du Nutella… .

Alors que le Suédois se glissait de nouveau sous les draps en faisant attention de ne rien renverser, Shion continuait de fixer le pot de Nutella, incrédule.

Lorcan, suivant le regard de l'ancien Bélier, éclata de rire.

« C'est mon péché mignon, je ne peux plus m'en passer au petit déjeuner. »

Le Pope ne répondit pas et sourit en le voyant ouvrir le pot et plonger sans plus de façon sa cuillère à l'intérieur avant de la porter à sa bouche pour déguster consciencieusement le contenu.

« Beurre et confiture ? » questionna-t-il, la cuillère dans la bouche, en montrant une tranche de pain grillé à l'Atlante qui avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette langue qui se délectait de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat.

« Hein ? Euh… Oui… Non ! Seulement de la confiture, s'il te plait. » bégaya l'aîné.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Lorcan s'amusant à faire manger Shion, puis le Poisson débarrassa le plateau et revint dans la chambre avec le nécessaire pour faire la toilette de son patient.

Ce dernier fut plus détendu que la veille et surtout plus confiant et il se laissa laver par le Suédois sans éprouver de gêne.

Lorcan le revêtit d'un kimono et l'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée avant de partir prendre une douche. Il laissa la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte et continua de discuter avec lui tout en se lavant rapidement. Il finit par ressortir de la salle de bain juste vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille et demanda à Shion ce qu'il lui plairait de faire tout en passant dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Le Bélier ne répondit pas de suite, se remettant du choc qu'avait provoqué la vue du Gold à peine vêtu.

« Je te laisse décider. »

Lorcan ressortit de la chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon en velours crème et d'un pull assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Il finissait de se démêler les cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller se balader autour du lac ? Il me semble avoir vu un chemin à peu près praticable. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Le Suédois s'approcha de Shion et le soulevant dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'au fauteuil roulant sur lequel il le déposa délicatement. Il retourna dans la chambre pour revenir muni d'une couverture chaude qu'il étendit sur les jambes du Pope avant de lui poser un blouson épais sur les épaules.

Attrapant lui-même une sorte de doudoune, il poussa le fauteuil roulant et ferma la porte derrière lui.

 L'air froid fouetta le visage de Shion qui respira un grand coup, revigoré par la fraîcheur. Ils arrivèrent près du lac et prirent le chemin qu'avait repéré Lorcan en arrivant la veille. Au bout de 10 minutes de promenade silencieuse, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées, Lorcan stoppa le fauteuil près d'une plage de galet gris où l'eau venait paisiblement s'échouer et soulevant le Pope, il l'installa confortablement entre ses propres jambes, son torse lui servant de dossier. Shion se laissa complètement aller, le Poisson le maintenant par la taille.

Il sentit celui-ci enfouir discrètement le visage dans ses cheveux et respirer leur parfum.

« C'est magnifique… » s'extasia le Pope, contemplant le paysage, pour se donner une contenance.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique. » répliqua le poisson sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les joues de l'Atlante prirent une jolie teinte rosée et il se focalisa sur le paysage.

Lorcan était heureux, il respirait bien pour une fois, il avait le cœur léger et il se sentait libéré d'un poids sur ses épaules. La confidence de la veille lui avait finalement fait un bien fou, même si au début ça avait été difficile. Et puis avec Shion, le secret était bien gardé.

« Lorcan ? »

« Oui ? »

Le Poisson avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, Dieux qu'il adorait cette voix et la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom résonnait d'une façon très sensuelle.

« Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas ton prénom au Sanctuaire ? »

Le cœur du Suédois s'arrêta sur le coup de la question, son visage devint blême et une lueur de panique passa dans son cosmos que le Pope ressentit instantanément. Il se tourna tant bien que mal vers le Poisson qui, déséquilibré, tomba en arrière entraînant l'Atlante. Chacun d'eux en eut le souffle coupé et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

Ps : merci à Seveya, Eros1 et Stelfarze qui nous suivent depuis le début et pour leur petits mots d'encouragement ! Merci encore , Hell Angels

**oOo**

Milo se réveilla courbaturé mais il n'y fît pas attention, son regard posé sur Shaka qui avait repris des couleurs. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui caressa le visage.

« Tu me manques tellement… Reviens, je t'aime. » murmura le Scorpion.

Il resserra la main du demi-Dieu et recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes avant d'être vaincu par la fatigue.

Vers 10h Mû fit son apparition. Voir ses amis dans cet état lui comprima le cœur. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Scorpion qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Je prends la relève. Va te reposer chez toi un moment. » lui ordonna t-il avec douceur.

« Non. Je... »

Le regard du Bélier ne lui laissa pas le choix et le Scorpion se résigna.

« D'accord, tu me préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Mû prit place sur le siège qu'occupait le Grec et attendit que ce dernier quitte la chambre avant de tirer de sa poche quelques clichés qu'il avait récupéré dans le 8e temple. Il farfouilla dans le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui et en sortit le cadre qu'il venait d'acheter. Il choisit une photo, la mit sous verre et la posa sur la table à côté du blessé.

**oOo**

Le Scorpion passa au sixième temple et s'arrêta dans la salle de bain. Tout avait été nettoyé, il ne restait aucune trace de la tragédie de la veille. Soulagé, il se rendit chez lui où il prit une douche rapide et se prépara un café. Il sourit en repensant à la grimace que l'Indou avait fait en goûtant ce breuvage.

Jetant un œil à sa montre se dit qu'il était temps de retourner à son chevet quand Angelo arriva à ce moment là.

« T'as une salle tronche. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec le blond ? Je viens de passer chez lui mais il n'est pas là.»

Milo eut un haut le corps et n'eut que le temps de se précipiter dans la salle d'eau avant de rejeter ce que contenait son estomac.

« Je crois que ça veut dire non. » railla le Cancer cynique.

Il lui en voulait encore pour son attitude devant Camus mais entra quand même dans la maison, inquiet malgré lui de voir l'état de Milo. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine où il se servit un café en attendant que Milo ressorte de la salle de bain.

Le Scorpion se brossa les dents et sortit de la pièce.

« Faut que j'y ailles ! »

Sans un mot de plus, encore plus livide qu'avant son malaise, il partit, laissant Angelo dans sa maison.

Celui-ci termina son café, pensif, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se heurta presque à Saga.

« Milo tu as des… Oh bonjour Angelo ! T'as vu Milo ? Il me semblait avoir ressenti son cosmos. »

« Il était là, il y a un instant mais il est parti en hâte. »

« Je vois, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Rien de spécial, je viens de chez Shaka, qui n'était pas là. Alors pensant qu'il était peut-être ici, je m'y suis arrêté, en me rendant chez Camus, et je suis tombé sur Milo qui a fait une indigestion de café, puis il est parti. Au fait, tu sais où est l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu ? Je le cherche.»

Ce fût au tour de Saga de devenir livide.

« Il se passe quoi au juste ?! » explosa DM qui voyait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Shaka est à l'hôpital. »

« Put ! C'est allé si loin ? »

Il laissa en plan le Pope par intérim et couru chez le Verseau. La situation avait complètement déraillée et ça allait de mal en pis. C'était quoi cet engrenage d'abord ?!

**oOo**

« Que fais-tu Mû ? » demanda Shaka.

« Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? »

« Assez longtemps… »

Il regarda le cadre posé sur sa table.

« D'où…? »

« J'en sais trop rien, ça viens de chez Milo. Il y en a plein d'autres, j'en ai quelques unes ici. »

Mû lui tendit les photos. L'Indou les lui arracha des mains et les regarda une à une. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il ne tenta même pas de les retenir.

Voyant qu'il allait au plus mal, Mû se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après son accident, espérant le rassurer sur la sincérité des sentiments de Milo.

Entre deux hoquets Shaka lui révéla qu'il avait ressenti son cosmos chez Camus.

« Pour le menacer de mort. » s'éleva une voix venant de la porte.

Les deux chevaliers tournèrent leurs regards surpris vers la porte pour faire face à DM. Celui-ci était accompagné de Camus qui leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le Scorpion pendant que Shaka était chez le Cancer.

Le Bélier sourit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Milo aille jusque là mais ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir de savoir que son meilleur ami était aimé d'un type bien.

Pendant que Camus parlait, Angelo avait posé un litre de glace sur la petite table roulante qu'il rapprocha du lit de Shaka. Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice et la Vierge s'empressa de plonger sa cuillère dans la glace avant de la porter à sa bouche, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux, profonds et rassurants, de l'Italien.

Mû et Camus observaient le manège entre les deux Golds, le premier estomaqué de constater une certaine complicité entre ces deux là, si opposés au premier abord ; le deuxième, d'un air rassuré de voir que le remède 'qui guérit tous les bobos' fonctionnait aussi sur l'Indou.

Sans un mot, mais dans une ambiance plus détendue, les quatre Chevaliers d'Athéna, dégustèrent la crème glacée apportée par le Cancer avant que les deux amants ne se lèvent pour prendre congé.

Alors que Shaka et Mû discutaient tranquillement, une infirmière fit son entrée avec un énorme bouquet de lys. Elle expliqua qu'un livreur était venu et l'avait déposé pour lui. Shaka avait les yeux écarquillés devant ce magnifique bouquet. Le lys était sa fleur favorite.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux à la lecture de la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs : 'L'amour que je te porte est pur comme le cristal. A toi pour toujours. Milo'.

Plus que la beauté des mots, c'était la signification de la fleur elle-même qui l'émût, le lys symbolisant la pureté, l'innocence et l'espoir.

Cet espoir qui venait de renaître dans le cœur de la Vierge.

Mû était attendri devant ce spectacle et tout en servant une tasse de thé à Shaka, se mit à compter le nombre de fleurs que comportait le bouquet.

« Shaka, il y en a 100 ! » s'exclama t-il, ahuri.

« Quoi ? »

Le Bélier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'infirmière entra à nouveau avec un autre bouquet.

Ce manège dura encore un moment, toutes les 5 minutes l'aide médicale entrait avec un énorme bouquet.

« Il n'y aura bientôt plus de place. » remarqua Mû, amusé.

Saga fit alors son entrée suivit de la jeune femme qui déposa un énième vase de fleurs blanches.

« Waouh ! Y en a combien ? » demanda le Pope par intérim stupéfait de voir la pièce inondée de bouquets.

« Je me suis arrêté de compter à 1200. » déclara le Bélier d'un air blasé.

Shaka failli s'étrangler avec son thé. Milo lui déclarait son amour de la plus romantique des façons, et publiquement. Il avait même signé la carte, ne laissant aucun doute aux visiteurs sur l'auteur de ses marques d'attachement.

Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

Malgré tout, une ombre subsistait au fond de lui. Où était Milo ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas prêt de lui ?

Son nom avait beau figuré sur la carte qui accompagnait les bouquets, lui ne se montrait pas et Shaka en était peiné.

Malgré lui, ses craintes et ses peurs refirent surface en même temps que la douleur et la joie s'effacèrent lentement de son visage encore pâle. Mille suppositions, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se bousculaient dans son esprit, l'amenant à douter à nouveau. Son regard se voilât et il éclata en sanglots qui se transformèrent rapidement en une crise de nerf. Il cria qu'on enlève toutes les fleurs de sa vue.

« Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! » hurlait-il.

Mû, dans l'impossibilité de calmer son ami, appela une infirmière pendant que Saga maintenait difficilement un Shaka, à la limite de l'hystérie, évitant qu'il ne se blesse encore une fois.

Une femme en blouse blanche arriva aussitôt et administra un calmant à l'Indou, le faisant replonger momentanément dans les bras de Morphée.

L'Atlante restait abasourdi, regardant le corps fin sous les draps blancs, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Saga, quant à lui, ne reconnaissait plus le Chevalier de la Vierge. Lors de son bref combat pour le maintenir allongé, il avait ressenti toute sa détresse et sa douleur et en restait choqué par leur intensité.

« Shaka est au bord de la rupture, il faut réagir sinon on va le perdre ! » asséna-t-il à son amant.

**oOo**

Shiryu avait fini son entraînement, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, il était en sueur. Il se rendit aux termes, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et se détendre. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant la phrase du Lion « Tu m'en voit ravi ».

Il se donna une gifle mentale et finit de se déshabiller.

En entrant dans la salle des bains, il aperçu les épaules musclées du chevalier d'Or. Il voulut s'éclipser mais il trébucha et fit un vacarme retentissant en essayant de se rattraper. Aiolia se leva d'un bon, attrapa le Dragon avant qu'il ne tombe (vitesse de la lumière oblige) et le garda un instant contre lui.

« Euuuh désolé… Merci... Faut… »

Shiryu tentait désespérément de remettre ses idées en place, parfaitement conscient de la nudité qui se pressait contre son corps.

« Tu m'accompagnes dans l'eau ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il par automatisme, incapable de réfléchir.

Shiryu était chamboulé par le contact, le lion prit sa main et le tira vers l'eau. Une fois dedans, le Chinois ferma les yeux un instant. Il aurait du mal à résister à la proximité du Lion. Le cœur battant, le Dragon ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux d'Aiolia. Il les referma aussitôt, tentant de se ressaisir et espérant que son émoi était passé inaperçu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir en présence du Grec.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? »

Il prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Oui, oui. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux chevaliers, uniquement rompu par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait en cascade sur un des murs longeant le bassin, une lubie de Saga durant sa période Pope.

Tout à coup, le Lion se releva, dévoilant son corps parfaitement bâti et hâlé par le chaud soleil de Grèce et … entièrement nu. Comme au ralenti, le jeune Chinois le vit se diriger vers lui. Hypnotisé par cette vision érotique, presque irréelle, il déglutit tout en fermant les yeux de peur de se trahir.

Soudain, une masse non identifiée atterrit au beau milieu du bassin, projetant une superbe gerbe d'eau digne de la retombée d'un jeune cachalot, les éclaboussant au passage.

Une tête brune ressortit presque immédiatement des remous et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Seiya sautait au cou du Dragon.

« Shiryu !! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. Tiens, salut Aiolia ! »

« Seiya. Content de te revoir. » se força le Lion en reprenant sa place dans l'eau.

Brusquement ramené sur Terre, Shiryu fixait Seiya d'un air ahuri.

« Et bien ? Tu ne me serres pas dans tes bras pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et me prouver que tu es content de me revoir ? »

Le Chinois finit par répondre un vague salut avant de reprendre totalement contenance et d'étreindre son meilleur ami tout en coulant un regard vers Aiolia qui les observait avec un air amusé.

« Que viens-tu faire au Sanctuaire ? Je te croyais au Japon ? » questionna Shiryu.

« Je ne fais qu'une halte, je repars demain pour l'Asie où il y a eu un tremblement de terre. Saori a engagé la Fondation Kido dans la reconstruction des logements des plus pauvres et elle est déjà sur place pour s'assurer que les fonds investis ne soient pas détournés pour autre chose. »

Le Dragon esquissa un sourire. Depuis leur retour d'Hadès, Pégase ne quittait plus Saori. Un lien puissant s'était créé entre eux. Il était mort pour elle. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, recouverte de son sang et se serait laissée mourir avec lui à Elision si les Bronzes survivant ne l'avaient forcée à se relever et à les ramener à la surface.

Tous les chevaliers connaissaient les sentiments qui les liaient mais il ne s'était toujours rien passé entre eux. Pour une raison qui leur échappait, Saori et Seiya ne s'étaient pas encore mis ensemble mais ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire jamais pour autant.

« Tu sais si Shun, Hyoga et Ikki sont libres ce soir ? J'aimerais bien qu'on se fasse une soirée rien que nous cinq comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Je ne sais pas mais on peut toujours aller leur demander. » lui proposa Shiryu en se levant pour sortir du bain.

Il avait presque oublié la présence du Lion dans le bassin. Quand il croisa le regard appréciateur que ce dernier fixait sur lui, il se rappela subitement que plus rien ne cachait sa nudité et rougissant violement, il se pressa de sortir du bassin, suivi par Seiya.

Aiolia n'avait pas détaché son regard du jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées pendant l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le Japonais. Il en avait profité pour l'observer tout à loisir, gravant les lignes de son corps et la moindre des expressions de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Quand le Dragon s'était levé, lui offrant la vue de son corps dans sa totalité, il se félicita d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au torse pour masquer la réaction de sa propre chair.

Décidément, il avait l'apprenti de Dokho dans la peau, et l'embarras qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se détourne, prouvait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. A moins que ce ne fut de la gêne. Il se promit d'en avoir le cœur net et commença à échafauder un plan pour pousser le jeune Dragon dans ses retranchements et l'amener à lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

**oOo**

Réagissant le premier mais étant dans une position qui lui empêchait tout mouvement, surtout avec ses plâtres, Shion appela le Poisson.

« Lorcan ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Lorcan ? Ca va ? »

Un mouvement dans son dos lui indiqua que ce dernier était conscient et qu'il réagissait à ses appels.

Lentement, il se sentit poussé sur le côté de façon à ce que le Suédois puisse reprendre son équilibre avant de l'aider à son tour à se rassoir.

Le Poisson lui faisait à présent face mais il ne voyait pas son visage, masqué par sa longue chevelure ciel.

Le Pope se sentait impuissant, handicapé dans des gestes aussi simples que de vouloir poser sa main sous ce menton pour le relever. Il pestait intérieurement.

« Lorcan ? » tenta-t-il.

Lorcan eut un sursaut et fixa ses prunelles assombries dans celles de son vis-à-vis sans rien dire.

« Parle-moi Lorcan. » insista-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez cet homme si enjoué d'habitude. Son cerveau cherchait des explications à toute vitesse et menaçait de fumer tant il s'interrogeait sur le brusque changement de comportement du jeune Saint.

Tout à coup, Lorcan se releva, prit délicatement le Pope dans ses bras avant de le reposer dans sa chaise roulante et, lui affichant son plus beau sourire, lui proposa de rentrer pour déjeuner, joignant le geste à la parole et il fit faire demi tour au fauteuil.

Shion se sentit dépassé par ce changement radical d'attitude. Plongé dans ses pensées, il était persuadé que le traumatisme du Chevalier était bien plus profond qu'il ne le lui avait laissé entendre la veille et qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Il se rendit compte que son cœur se serrait en songeant à cette solitude dont s'était entouré le douzième gardien et qu'ils s'étaient tous fourvoyés sur les véritables raisons de celle-ci.

En peu de temps, il avait découvert que le Saint dissimulait sa sensibilité et surtout son passé sous de la froideur et du cynisme, probablement dans le seul but d'oublier et de se protéger. Ils s'étaient tous trompés sur son compte et il culpabilisait d'autant plus qu'il l'aimait et se rendait compte que, même s'il s'était confié à lui dans un moment de faiblesse, Lorcan ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour tout lui dire et se laisser aider.

Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, Shion avait pris une décision. Il allait tout faire pour mettre le Gold en confiance et le délivrer de cette peur qui semblait le tétaniser.

**oOo**

Ikki n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais il était toutefois heureux de sentir la chaleur corporelle de son amant. Repoussant quelques mèches blondes qui lui couvraient le visage, il l'observa. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, le Phoenix ne savait plus à quel moment il était tombé amoureux du Cygne mais il se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier baiser.

_C'était un jour d'hiver en Sibérie, Athéna les avaient envoyés là-bas pour prêter main forte aux villageois pour la construction d'une école. La tempête les avait pris par surprise. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se rendre dans le petit chalet des Saints de glace et d'attendre que le temps se calme._

_Ikki regardait Hyoga, la lueur du feu de cheminée donnait à ce dernier quelque chose d'irréel. Pris d'une impulsion, il s'était levé du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et avait attrapé le Russe, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras et, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait embrassé._

_Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que le Cygne lui réponde. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, à bout de souffle, puis se ruèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre._

« Bonjour ».

« Bonjour mon bel oiseau blanc, bien dormi ? » lui répondit Ikki, revenant à la réalité.

« Mmh…dans tes bras, toujours. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant de se décider à sortir du lit pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

**oOo**

Mû et Saga avaient fini par quitter l'hôpital, laissant la garde de Shaka à Hyoga et Ikki qui étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles et avaient pâlis en les entendant.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Saga avait pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Shaka continuer à se détruire. Il convoqua par télépathie tous les chevaliers d'or présents sur le domaine sacré sauf Milo.

Une fois ceux-ci réunis dans la grande salle, il raconta les derniers évènements pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, amenant des regards d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction sur le visage des Golds.

Angelo et Camus paraissaient encore plus abattus. Ils avaient quitté la Vierge quelques heures plus tôt, persuadés que tout allait s'arranger et c'est tout le contraire qui s'était passé.

Saga laissa les chevaliers digérer la nouvelle puis, reprit la parole.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Shaka dans cet état. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il se soit dernièrement ouvert aux émotions et aux sentiments humains l'a rendu fragile à l'extrême. Toutes ses nouvelles sensations étant décuplées au centuple, pour lui qui n'avait vécu jusqu'à présent que dans la prière et l'abstraction de tout ce qui caractérise les humains. »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu changer ? » questionna Shura qui ne comprenait pas les motivations de son frère d'arme.

« Par amour. » lui répondit Mû d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

« C'est exact. » reprit Saga.

« Shaka s'est laissé séduire par Milo et en est tombé éperdument amoureux. Mais il est persuadé qu'il ne le mérite pas et a développé une psychose qui l'amène à se détruire sans qu'il en ait conscience. »

« Et que pouvons nous faire, nous ? Milo et lui n'ont qu'à s'expliquer. »

Ayoros ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de complexe dans cette affaire. S'ils s'aimaient, ils n'avaient qu'à se le dire et voilà !

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Ayoros, malheureusement. Shaka s'est persuadé que quoique dise ou fasse Milo, tout n'est que mensonge. Il est rongé par son amour pour Milo dont il est persuadé ne pas en être digne et, torturé par cet apprentissage de la nature humaine qu'il découvre, il se sent agressé parce qu'il ressent trop d'émotions différentes en même temps. »

« Même si Milo s'agenouillait devant lui et lui jurait son amour, Shaka ne le croirait pas et sombrerait dans une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. »

Mû venait de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ne pas isoler Shaka avec Milo du monde extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient résolu leur problème ? »

Aldébaran, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, émettait une proposition qui lui semblait logique. Car pour lui, même entouré de tous ses frères d'armes, Shaka serait quand même seul à affronter ses craintes ; tandis que s'il arrivait à s'investir totalement dans son amour pour Milo, ils seraient alors à deux pour y faire face. Fort de cette conviction, le Taureau avait soumis son idée à l'assemblée de chevaliers.

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Mû ne reprenne la parole.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Aldébaran. Je reconnais bien là ta grande sagesse. Mais il va nous falloir les isoler tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Je propose de leur prêter ma demeure à Jamir et que nous posions une barrière de protection de manière à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse partir. »

Tous approuvèrent cette idée qu'ils décidèrent de mettre à exécution dès que Shaka sortirait de l'hôpital.

**oOo**

Milo arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il avait croisé Hyoga et Ikki dans le hall buvant un café avant de retourner dans la chambre, lui apprenant ainsi que Shaka dormait toujours, passant sous silence les évènements du matin. Les remerciant, il leur demanda de le laisser seul avec l'Indou, ce qu'ils acceptèrent profitant de l'occasion offerte pour aller manger, promettant de revenir les voir juste après.

En pénétrant dans la chambre de la Vierge, il fut content de voir que toutes les fleurs étaient bien arrivées et acceptées. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond et regardant autour de lui, remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de poches bakster. Pourquoi Mû ne l'avait pas appelé ?

Shaka, toujours endormi, se mit en position foetale dans son lit et commença à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti Milo….Pourquoi ?? »

Milo arrêta son geste, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment Shaka pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ?? Les pleurs de l'Indou redoublèrent. Il répétait sans cesse la même phrase qui à chaque fois faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du Scorpion.

Shaka souffrait et c'était de sa faute. Il n'était décidément qu'un égoïste imbécile, il ne s'était soucié que de ses sentiments sans jamais prendre en compte ce que pouvait ressentir son amant. Son insouciance coutumière avait tout détruit et plus il essayait d'arranger les choses, plus celles-ci s'aggravaient.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Shaka, il ne désirait que son bonheur. S'il ne l'avait pas poursuivit de ses assiduités, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il était responsable de tout ce fiasco.

Mais il allait arranger tout ça. Shaka retrouverait sa sérénité et il allait faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se détruire à cause de lui.

Il s'allongeât à ses côtés, le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes avant de s'assoupir à son tour.

**oOo**

Après avoir raccompagné Seiya à leur demeure où ils n'avaient pas trouvé Hyoga et Ikki, Shiryu prétexta partir à leur recherche, laissant Pégase se reposer et se changer le temps de son absence. Le Chinois ne s'étant pas encore remis d'avoir été si proche du chevalier du Lion.

Il se baladait sur la plage en se remémorant le corps parfait de ce dernier quand il fût sorti de sa rêverie en apercevant l'homme de ses pensées assis sur le sable regardant au loin. Shiryu s'approcha.

« Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ? » demanda t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Lion tourna le regard vers lui, la pâleur de son teint surprit le Chinois. Aiolia se leva, prit Shiryu dans ses bras et le serra un moment contre lui. Le Dragon, trop heureux et en même temps inquiet, répondit à son étreinte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Aiolia ? » s'alarma-t-il en le sentant légèrement trembler contre lui.

« Tu n'es donc pas encore au courant ? » se recula le Lion de façon à plonger son regard triste dans le sien.

« Au courant de quoi ? » s'inquiéta le Dragon.

« Shaka est à l'hôpital. Il va très mal. »

A peine avait-il dit ses mots qu'il réprima un sanglot. Shiryu resserra son étreinte en un geste de réconfort, connaissant la sensibilité du Lion et l'affection qu'il portait au Chevalier de la Vierge. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme pour lui poser plus de questions et Aiolia lui raconta ce que Saga leur avait appris quelques instants plus tôt.

Le visage du Chinois se décomposa. Il avait bien sentit un malaise depuis quelques semaines chez certains chevaliers, dont Shaka, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé des conséquences aussi dramatiques.

Aiolia leva son visage baigné à présent de larmes vers lui et Shiryu se pencha inconsciemment vers ses lèvres qui semblaient réclamer un baiser.

« Aiolia ! »

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent in extremis en voyant Marine qui arrivait en courant pour se jeter dans les bras du Lion.

« Par Athéna, Aiolia, je viens juste d'apprendre ! »

Gêné, Shiryu prétexta un rendez vous avec Seiya pour s'éloigner, masquant la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

**oOo**

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans le chalet, Lorcan enchaînait les maladresses dans tout ce qu'il faisait, renversant le jus d'orange, trébuchant à pratiquement tous ses pas, allant même jusqu'à se couper avec une boite de conserve. Pour un peu il aurait fait concurrence à Kanon.

« Lorcan, mais que t'arrive-t-il à la fin ?! Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé sans le vouloir ? »

Shion était perdu. Il avait beau se remémorer les évènements dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu mettre le Poisson dans tous ses états. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, loin de lui répondre, s'activait encore plus dans la cuisine et finit par laisser tomber un plat qui se fracassa sur le sol.

« Soit, j'avoue, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ni même couché avec qui que ce soit. » fit-il d'un air provocant.

« Quoi ?! Et c'est ça qui te met dans des états pareils ? »

Shion était soufflé, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

« Mais enfin Lorcan, ça n'a pas d'importance et c'est même, au contraire, tout à ton honneur. Tu es resté pur pour la personne qui fera battre ton cœur. Je t'admire pour ça. » continua l'ancien Bélier.

Qui aurait dit que le gardien du douzième temple, réputé allumeur et dont on disait ne plus compter ses conquêtes masculines comme féminines, était vierge. Il avait bien caché son jeu. L'Atlante n'en revenait pas.

Mais un changement d'attitude chez le Poisson lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore tout entendu. Le visage de ce dernier venait de se décomposer, comme en proie à un violent souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

« Mon père, il… à plusieurs reprises… »

Il n'eut pas le courage de continuer et tomba à genoux en larmes. Le Pope maudit une fois de plus ses plâtres.

« Avant la dernière punition, il avait l'habitude de me violer régulièrement. » murmura t-il d'une voix blanche en essuyant ses joues du revers de la main.

Shion se sentait désespérément impuissant mais n'ajouta rien, comprenant le besoin de parler du Suédois.

« Le sanctuaire pour moi a été une véritable libération et 'Aphrodite' un masque. Puis le reste s'est fait tout seul. Après notre résurrection, quand tout le monde pensait que je sortais et découchais. J'étais juste en train de me balader seul en pensant à la seule personne que je ne pourrais jamais toucher… »

Lentement, Lorcan se traîna jusqu'à l'Atlante et posa sa tête sur les jambes plâtrées.

Le Pope était sincèrement peiné pour le jeune homme mais aussi extrêmement en colère par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ; cependant, cela n'expliquait pas sa réaction concernant son prénom.

« Lorcan ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris ton véritable prénom après être revenu à la vie ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, de crainte de le voir encore se renfermer.

Mais le Poisson ne bougea pas et Shion se demandait s'il l'avait entendu, quand ses yeux clairs se fixèrent aux siens.

« Lorsqu'il me violait, mon père… mon père scandait mon prénom, presque comme une incantation. Quand je suis parti de chez lui, j'ai voulu tout oublier, jusqu'à ce prénom qui me rappelait trop ces moments où il me salissait et me brutalisait ; alors je me suis réfugié dans la peau d'un personnage que je peaufinais au fil des années, Aphrodite, l'homme à la beauté meurtrière. J'ai finit par totalement m'identifier à lui jusqu'à presque en oublier qui j'étais réellement… »

Lorcan fit une pause, semblant chercher le courage de continuer son récit.

« Saga a bien essayé de m'avoir mais je me suis toujours débrouillé pour lui échapper sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. De ce point de vue, rien ne changeait, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un me toucher. Je suis devenu l'un des assassins du Sanctuaire, me marginalisant des autres chevaliers. Il n'y a qu'avec Death Mask que je m'entendais bien à l'époque. Lorsque Hadès nous a rendu nos vies une première fois, j'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi j'ai accepté de me joindre à vous. Pour Athéna ? Pour moi-même ? Je crois bien que je me suis laissé porter par les évènements, jouant le rôle d'Aphrodite, le chevalier à la rose, mieux que jamais. »

Shion l'écoutait, conscient qu'il avait besoin de parler, de vider son sac, d'extérioriser tout ce passé qui lui pesait et l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie d'homme.

« Quand j'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux et que j'ai compris que j'avais droit à une nouvelle chance, j'ai décidé de la saisir ; mais, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser d'Aphrodite. Je m'étais tellement investi dans ce rôle qu'il m'était difficile de faire marche arrière, jusqu'à ce que la gangue de glace qui emprisonnait mon cœur ne se fissure et qu'une lueur d'espoir s'y immisce. »

La tête de Lorcan reposait toujours sur les genoux du Pope. Ce dernier l'observait avec amour. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter incapable de mettre en œuvre son désir à cause de sa prison de plâtre.

« Lorcan, il y a toujours de l'espoir. C'est ce qu'Athéna nous a appris, ce pour quoi elle se bat et ce pour quoi nous nous battons à ses côtés. Ne renonces pas à cet espoir, si infime soit-il. L'amour existe bel et bien et il est à porté de ta main. »

**oOo**

Milo avait finit par se réveiller. Durant son sommeil, Shaka s'était retourné et lové contre le torse du Scorpion. Il le regarda dormir un instant puis se leva en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit discrètement et se rendit à la papeterie de l'hôpital avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Dix minutes après, il en ressortait non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la chevelure blonde étalée sur l'oreiller et en murmurant :

« Adieu mon amour… »

La détermination dans le regard, il se rendit chez Mû, qui n'était pas là comme il l'avait prévu, déposa une enveloppe sur la table et repartit.

Il monta les escaliers sans croiser personne, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement, et s'arrêta au sixième temple qu'il pénétra pour se diriger directement dans les jardins de la Twin Sal.

Là, il s'écroula aux pieds des arbres jumeaux et leur demanda pardon pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à leur maître sans le vouloir. Il leur expliqua à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il désirait le rendre heureux sans y être parvenu à sa grand désespoir.

A chaque phrase, il subissait sa propre attaque qu'il endurait sans faiblir, expiant par le sang qu'il versait tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Shaka.

Sur son corps apparaissaient à présent les impacts de 10 piqûres de l'aiguille écarlate. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sang, sa vue se troublait, ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Dans un ultime effort, il leva son index, au bout duquel l'ongle s'allongeait jusqu'à ressembler au dard d'un scorpion, et s'infligea 4 coups supplémentaires avant de s'effondrer inconscient aux pieds des arbres où Shaka était mort, son sang s'écoulant en flots continus de son corps.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

**oOo**

Après la réunion, Mû resta un moment à parler avec Saga et d'autres chevaliers des dispositions qu'ils allaient devoir prendre pour mener leur plan à exécution, puis il se rendit chez lui et trouva l'enveloppe qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Mû,_

_Merci pour tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour essayer d'arranger les choses._

_Je te confie Shaka, prends soin de lui._

_Ton ami_

_Milo._

Le Bélier était plus inquiet que jamais, il envoya un message mental à Saga pendant qu'il se rendait à toute vitesse à l'hôpital. Dans la chambre remplie de Lys, le sommeil de l'Indou semblait tranquille mais pas de trace de Milo. D'un coup d'œil circulaire il repéra une lettre à côté de la photo. Il savait que c'était très indiscret mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'en saisit et la lut s'écroulant sur le fauteuil au fur et à mesure des phrases. Mû avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment cet empoté de Scorpion était-il capable d'écrire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'il était incapable de les dire ?

Saga entra dans la pièce. Mû lui tendit le mot qu'il avait reçu et se remit à la lecture de celui laissé à l'intention du chevalier de la Vierge. Les pupilles du Bélier se dilatèrent d'horreur, il relut à voix haute les quelques lignes.

_Shaka, mon éternel amour,_

_Depuis ce jour où tu m'as accepté près de toi, tu es devenu le soleil qui réchauffe mon âme, ton amour était l'eau qui étanchait ma soif et ta seule présence suffisait à emplir mon cœur de bonheur._

_Mais j'ai été un monstre d'égoïsme en ne me souciant que du bonheur que tu m'apportais sans jamais me préoccuper du tien, de tes sentiments. Je t'ai fait souffrir et à cause de moi tu en es venu à te détruire._

_Je suis ton malheur alors que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur._

_Je te rends ta liberté afin que tu puisses t'épanouir pleinement, délivré du joug d'un amour que je voulais exclusif, je m'en rends compte._

_Pardonne-moi mon amour pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait._

_Je disparais avec le regret de t'avoir fait souffrir mais avec la joie de savoir que tu vas enfin vivre heureux, sans moi._

_Qu'Athéna me pardonne,  je ne peux vivre sans toi car mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à toi et ne battait que pour toi._

_Adieu, mon bel amour. Ne te reproches rien, le seul fautif c'était moi._

_A toi par delà la mort, _

_Milo_

Saga était abasourdi.

« Oh le con !! » lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

« Saga, il faut avertir Shion, la situation nous échappe totalement. » déclara Mû.

« Oui, mais avant… il faut le retrouver en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour cela…» lui répondit Saga.

A cet instant, Hyoga et Ikki firent leur entrée dans la chambre, venant reprendre leur garde. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre un son, Saga les mit au courant des derniers événements, leur demandant de veiller sur Shaka, pendant que Mû se téléportait dans le temple de Milo.

**oOo**

Au même moment, Shun traversait les temples, il devait avoir une discussion avec le Scorpion. Il traversait le sixième temple lorsqu'il ressenti un faible cosmos qui s'éteignait non loin de là.

Alarmé, il courut vers les jardins pour y découvrir Milo allongé sous les arbres, inconscient et baignant dans son sang.

En voyant les piqûres sur le corps du Scorpion, Shun comprit instantanément ce qu'avait fait Milo et lança aussitôt un appel mental aux deux seules personnes capables de le sauver.

« Kanon ! Hyoga ! Je suis chez Shaka, dans les jardins, dépêchez vous ! »

Il assena une gifle magistrale au Scorpion, espérant le faire réagir pour le maintenir en vie quand il entendit la voix de Kanon derrière lui.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Shun, il ne sentira rien ! Il a perdu ses 5 sens. »

Shun le regarda, désespéré.

« Tu as subi la _Scarlet__ Needle_, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

Hyoga apparu au même moment.

« Shun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Puis apercevant Milo.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait !? »

« Hyoga, tu peux ralentir l'écoulement du sang avec ton froid pendant que je tente de stopper l'hémorragie ? »

« Shun, éloignes-toi je vais le prendre contre moi pour que Kanon puisse porter son coup. »

Hyoga souleva le corps inerte de Milo et l'appuya contre lui, augmentant son cosmos pour faire chuter la température corporelle du Scorpion et ainsi ralentir le flux sanguin. Puis il se cala bien contre l'un des arbres et fit signe au jumeau.

Kanon enflamma son cosmos à son tour, se concentra sur son point d'impact et lançant brusquement le poing en avant, frappa le centre vital du Scorpion.

Shun et Hyoga fixait Milo, se demandant si ça avait marché. Lentement, le sang s'arrêta de couler et Kanon, qui avait retenu son souffle, poussa un petit cri de victoire.

Ils sursautèrent en voyant soudain Mû se matérialiser aux portes du jardin et accourir à eux. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il découvrit le corps ensanglanté dans les bras de Hyoga.

« Milo ! Est-ce qu'il est… ? »

Il ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase.

« Non, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Hyoga et Kanon ont fait ce qu'il fallait. » le rassura Shun.

« Mais à quoi pensais-tu, stupide bestiole, en te suicidant dans le jardin de la Twin Sal ? Comment croyais-tu que Shaka allait réagir en découvrant ton cadavre vidé de son sang ? » ne put s'empêcher de hurler le Bélier, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve craquaient et l'abandonnaient au plus mauvais moment si bien qu'il ressentît le besoin de se précipiter dans les bras de Saga qui venait de les rejoindre, guidé par le cosmos de Mû.

Kanon et Hyoga portèrent Milo dans la chambre de Shaka et le déposèrent sur le lit où ils entreprirent de lui nettoyer ses blessures avant de les panser.

Mû avait recouvré ses esprits et discutait avec Saga de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Milo et Shaka. Ils décidèrent de convoquer tout le monde au treizième temple et confièrent la garde de Milo à Hyoga et Shun.

oOo

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient réunis dans la salle du grand Pope et écoutait avec attention Saga leur relater les évènements qui avaient eu lieu au cours des derniers jours.

« Voilà, vous connaissez à présent les derniers évènements. Milo est actuellement dans les appartements de Shaka, gardé par Shun et Hyoga. Nous devons prendre une décision et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour les isoler. »

« Quoi ?! Alors que Milo est encore sous les effets de sa propre attaque ! » s'exclama Shura, inquiet.

« Justement ! Ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour Shaka de pouvoir s'occuper de lui sans que Milo ne l'étouffe. » répliqua Mû.

« Et puis d'avoir à s'occuper des blessures de Milo, le distraira de ses doutes et de ses sombres pensées. » ajouta Angelo.

Tout le monde acquiesça et il fut entendu qu'ils seraient tous deux téléportés dès le soir même à Jamir. De toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne se réveilleraient le soir venu. Le premier reprendrait connaissance au plus tôt au petit matin quant à Milo, d'ici à quelques jours puis ils ne seraient pas entièrement livrés à eux même, Mû garderait le contact discrètement, évitant ainsi d'autres complications non désirées.

Ils se séparèrent et Mû se rendit dans le bureau de Shion pour y être tranquille. Il devait contacter Shion pour le mettre au courant.

**oOo**

« Oui Mû ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Lorcan releva la tête, Shion avait parlé à voix haute. Le Poisson regarda le Pope qui palissait à vue d'œil.

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution ? »

…

« Je te fais confiance, Mû. Tiens-moi au courant. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Lorcan.

Shion résuma rapidement la situation et le visage du Poisson laissa apparaître une vive inquiétude pour ses frères d'armes.

« Es-tu sûr que Milo soit hors de danger ? »

« Oui, Kanon a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie à temps. Il recouvrera ses sens rapidement. Après tout, il est plus immunisé que nous contre son attaque. »

« Mais que leur a-t-il prit à ces deux là ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. »

« Moi non plus, je te l'avoue. Mais l'important pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils se retrouvent avant de s'entretuer l'un l'autre. »

« Oui, tu as raison. J'espère que ça marchera. »

« Lorcan ? »

« Oui Shion ? »

« Qu'éprouves-tu pour moi ? »

L'Atlante le regardait droit dans les yeux, le Poisson pouvait y lire l'appréhension de la réponse.

Lorcan se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, nerveux puis, respira un grand coup, c'était l'heure de vérité. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose et un petit sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien je… Je pourrais dessiner ton visage les yeux bandés, je connais tous ses contours, toutes les expressions qu'il traduit, même quand tu essayes de garder un masque de marbre. Quand tu prends Mû dans tes bras, même si je sais que c'est ton ancien disciple, ça me fend le cœur. Quand tu regardes les autres chevaliers lors des entraînements, j'ai envie de hurler, tout en espérant que tu me regardes autrement. J'aime le mouvement d'épaule que tu fais pour enlever ta toge. Les traces de tes pas dans la terre battue des arènes… Et quand tu te saisis de ton verre pour boire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que ce sont mes propres lèvres à la place. J'aimerais toucher et goûter ta peau… Chaque fois que je croise ton regard, j'aimerai que ça dure des heures.

J'aimerai pouvoir toujours rester auprès de toi, partager tes rires et tes pleurs. J'aimerai être celui sur qui tu puisses te reposer. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle après une si longue tirade et avant de manquer de courage, il ajouta, si faiblement, que Shion du tendre l'oreille pour saisir les derniers mots.

« Shion, je suis amoureux de toi. »  

Shion sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il avait posé la question sur une impulsion. En apprenant l'histoire de Milo et de Shaka et le gâchis qu'un non-dit avait engendré, il avait subitement pensé qu'il ne servait à rien de jouer au chat et la souris et qu'il valait mieux parler franchement. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration.

Lorcan n'osait pas le regarder par crainte de ce qu'il découvrirait dans les yeux de l'Atlante. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, même si c'était ce qu'il ressentait réellement. A présent il le regrettait, le Pope allait certainement croire que pour quelqu'un qui démentait toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, il était plutôt rapide à se déclarer.

« Je t'aime Lorcan. »

Ces quatre mots firent l'effet d'une décharge au Poisson qui se releva d'un bloc et fixa la bouche qui venait de les prononcer d'un air stupéfait. Ce n'était pas possible, son ouie lui jouait des tours.

« Je t'aime Lorcan. »

En même temps que Shion répétait ces mots, Lorcan les lisait sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'avait pas de problème d'audition. Son cœur s'emballa et il s'approcha de Shion.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur les jambes recouvertes de plâtres.

« J'ai tellement peur Shion, peur des gens, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire… surtout quand il s'agit de… »

Il s'arrêta, encore un souvenir douloureux.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. » murmura l'Atlante d'un air triste.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Lorcan sentit le cosmos chaleureux du Pope autour de lui, puis des bras l'enlacer, le serrant avec une infinie douceur. Une main lui caressa ses longs cheveux. Apaisé par cette caresse, le Suédois allait s'endormir quand il eut un éclair de clairvoyance et se redressa.

« Shion qu'as-tu fait de tes plâtres ?? »

« Tais-toi un peu, allons nous allonger un moment, tu veux bien ? »

« Mais… »

« Lorcan, si tu es tellement inquiet, on ira à l'hôpital plus tard. »

Avec un sourire, le Chevalier pris le Pope dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois dans le lit, Lorcan se coucha sur le cœur du Pope comme la veille. Et celui-ci, momentanément débarrassé de ses plâtres, put le serrer dans ses bras et caresser son visage comme il l'avait maintes fois souhaité.

Le poisson ainsi bercé ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**oOo**

Shaka ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'avait fait que dormir pourtant il ressentait une immense fatigue. Il se souvint des fleurs et de la piqûre, des calmants pensa-t-il.

Il regarda sur sa droite, s'attendant à y voir assis Mû et fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Où étaient les fleurs ? Ce n'était pas la même chambre.

Brusquement, il réalisa ! Il était à Jamir ! Il y avait suffisamment séjourné en compagnie de Mû pour reconnaître la chambre dans laquelle il dormait à chaque fois. Ainsi donc, Mû l'avait emmené à Jamir. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans son cœur.

Il se força à se lever et partit à la recherche de Mû.

Il se dirigea directement vers la petite cuisine et n'y voyant personne, se rendit dans la pièce qui servait d'atelier à l'Atlante l'endroit où il réparait les armures endommagées. Personne non plus. Il tenta de rentrer en contact télépathique avec lui, en vain. Il étendit son cosmos pour tenter de le repérer et détectant une aura dans une des chambres, il rebroussa chemin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et que son regard tomba sur le corps recouvert de bandages, son cœur manqua un battement et il cria en se précipitant vers le lit.

« MILO !! »

Milo avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il avait cru entendre Shaka hurler son nom. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il eut la vision du Chevalier de la Vierge.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour, je t'aime. Ne t'en fais pas, d'où je serais je veillerais toujours sur toi. » murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Shaka haussa un sourcil tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant. Mais de quoi parlait Milo ? Pensait-il être mort ? Il examina les bandages, il fallait les changer. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au Scorpion mais ça avait l'air grave. Avec qui s'était-il battu pour être dans cet état ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il partit chercher de quoi changer les pansements de Milo.

Revenant avec une trousse d'urgence, il s'agenouilla prêt du chevalier endormi et entreprit de défaire les bandages tachés de sang qui couvraient son torse. Il étouffa un cri à la vue des blessures.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Milo ! Qu'as-tu voulu faire ? » cria-t-il, sortant le Scorpion de son inconscience.

« Je ne suis pas mort ? » s'étonna ce dernier en réalisant que c'était bien Shaka qui se trouvait à son chevet.

Shaka lui administra une gifle magistrale sous l'intensité de la colère qu'il ressentît à cet instant, marquant ainsi le visage de Milo qui en garderait les stigmates un moment et le laissant incrédule.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas mort ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?! »

La Vierge sentait la tête lui tourner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait avait voulu se suicider. Il se raccrocha aux draps du lit, luttant pour ne pas se laisser envahir par cette obscurité qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

« Shaka, la vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, ce serait un véritable enfer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je t'avais déjà trop fait souffrir. » murmura faiblement Milo.

A ces mots, Shaka s'effondra en pleurs sur le torse ensanglanté du Grec qui ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, l'Indou s'éloigna et plongea son regard à la couleur si pure dans celui du Scorpion.

« Repose-toi, on en rediscutera plus tard. »

Il finit de le soigner et c'est avec les caresses apaisantes du blond que le Grec se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Milo se réveilla en sueur, tremblant, avec une horrible sensation de froid. Il attrapa la main chaude qui lui tamponnait le front avec une compresse fraîche et l'attira à lui, entraînant un corps chaud qu'il retint dans ses bras musclés mais affaiblis par la fièvre.

Quand le Scorpion se réveilla à nouveau, la fièvre était finalement tombée mais il avait ressenti comme un manque et les impacts de son attaque le faisaient souffrir. Il sortit du lit avec quelques difficultés, regarda autour de lui et ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, quitta la chambre et se rendit au salon. Shaka lévitait en son centre en pleine méditation.

Le cœur de Milo s'arrêta pour repartir en s'emballant tout de suite après. Il retint son souffle puis eut un sourire. Il avait oublié à quel point il se sentait fondre en face de l'Indou. Il murmura un ' Je t'aime' avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de se recoucher. Il se sentait faible et ses blessures étaient douloureuses.

**oOo**

Shiryu était assis à la table du petit déjeuner, son café refroidissant devant lui. Il se sentait idiot, doublement même. Il avait oublié qu'Aiolia était hétéro et s'était laisser aller à penser qu'il ne lui était peut-être pas indifférent, de plus, il avait totalement occulté sa liaison avec le chevalier de l'aigle.

Résultat, il s'était ridiculisé devant le Lion et se sentait tellement honteux et malheureux qu'il aurait voulu se terrer loin d'ici. Il redoutait à présent de croiser le Gold. Peut-être que son maître acceptera qu'il l'accompagne aux Cinq Pics, Dokho devait y retourner le surlendemain. Aucune raison ne le poussait à s'y rendre mais son air triste laissait à penser qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler.

Après leur retour à la vie, Dokho s'était déjà retiré aux Cinq Pics. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette nouvelle chance qui leur était donné de vivre une existence sans guerres ni sacrifices, la prochaine grande bataille n'était en effet pas prévue avant plusieurs générations, le temps que le sceau d'Athéna qui retenait Arès  se rompe.

Les Dieux avaient établi une trêve, Zeus ne leur avait pas donné le choix, et ils entretenaient des relations cordiales tout en s'évitant soigneusement. Ce que les Dieux pouvaient se montrer rancuniers.

Shiryu était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand son ami lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.

« A qui tu rêves ? » plaisanta t-il.

« Bonjour Seiya, bien dormi ? Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé à l'eau hier soir. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shiryu et vu les circonstances, personne n'avait envie de s'amuser, même pas moi. » reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Quand le Dragon était rentré la veille et qu'il lui avait appris que Shaka et Milo étaient au bord du gouffre, il avait sentit toute sa joie refluer en même temps que son sang. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'échanges avec le chevalier de la sixième maison, il avait beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour lui. Quant à Milo, il était aussi gamin que lui et ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire quelques blagues ensemble.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à quatre, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu et lui, à chercher des raisons aux comportements des Golds, à espérer que tout s'arrange et s'étaient couchés tôt.

« Alors ? A quelle heure pars-tu ? » s'enquit le Dragon.

« Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? » le taquina Seiya.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Hyoga et Ikki faisaient leur entrée dans la cuisine.

« Moi, oui ! Tu m'as encore piqué mon dentifrice ! » lui reprocha Ikki d'un ton accusateur.

« Ikki, ne sois pas agressif dès le matin. J'avais oublié le mien, ce n'est pas dramatique quand même. Je t'ais pas piqué ta brosse à dent non plus ! » riposta le jeune Japonais.

« Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! » s'énerva le Phénix.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Le prochain qui l'ouvre je lui gèle la langue ! »

Hyoga venait d'intervenir d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Ce que vous pouvez être gamins tous les deux… » continua-t-il d'un air las, il n'avait visiblement pas assez dormi.

A cette constatation, Shiryu eut un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt de ses lèvres en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire la même chose avec Aiolia.

La honte le submergea à nouveau, il avait chaud, il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air.

Il se leva et sans un mot pour ses compagnons, sortit de la pièce.

**oOo**

« Quand vas-tu te décider à lui parler ? »

Le cadet des deux frères avait fait irruption dans le temple de son aîné, furieux.

« Je sais bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ton éducation mais je pensais que je t'avais inculqué au moins la politesse ! » le réprimanda son frère.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Ayo ! Cette situation est intenable ! Je ne peux même pas avoir de vie privée ! »

Le Sagittaire sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« Je sais, Lia, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? »

« C'est pas vrai ! Explique-moi dans ce cas pourquoi elle ne cesse de me demander de tes nouvelles ? Et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle à tout ce que tu fais ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins tous les deux et moi j'en ai marre de vous servir d'intermédiaire ! Tu vas aller lui parler aujourd'hui sinon c'est moi qui le fais ! »

« Lia… je t'en prie, c'est encore trop tôt… je ne peux pas… »

Aiolia regarda son frère dont les larmes menaçaient de couler et s'approchant de lui, le prit dans ses bras.

« Ayo, on ne dirait vraiment pas que c'est toi l'aîné. On en a déjà parlé, tu crois vraiment qu'elle me parlerait autant de toi si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi ? »

« J'ai peur d'un refus, Lia… non… en fait, je n'arrive même pas à expliquer ce que je ressens mais quand je me retrouve devant elle, je perds tous mes moyens et je me sens tellement pitoyable face à cette femme qui semble si sûr d'elle…Oh Lia, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 Le Lion s'attendrit en entendant les paroles de son frère.

Même s'il était le plus vieux par l'âge, son frère était mort à 14 ans en sauvant Athéna alors bébé et, malgré qu'il ait été ressuscité avec le corps d'un jeune homme de 27 ans, comme s'il avait continué de vivre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas vécu 13 années de sa vie : les plus importantes.

A 32 ans, il se retrouvait toujours vierge avec les émois d'un jeune adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Le contraste était saisissant et il comprenait ses peurs.

« Ecoute-moi, grand frère. Marine n'est pas femme à se moquer de toi ni de tes sentiments. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Crois-moi. » le rassura Aiolia.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt, p'tit frère. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps… s'il te plait. » supplia Ayoros.

« D'accord… » céda-t-il une fois de plus.

C'était toujours pareil, il finissait toujours par capituler face au désespoir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son frère. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il servait d'intermédiaire entre Marine et lui, si bien que tout le Sanctuaire les croyait ensemble. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il avait eu le temps de voir la déception dans les yeux de Shiryu quand le chevalier de l'Aigle s'était jeté à son cou et il en avait souffert.

Sa décision était prise, il allait parler à Marine aujourd'hui et faire en sorte qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers Ayoros.

**oOo**

Profitant que Shun était resté avec Mû à Jamir pour s'assurer, de loin, que le réveil des deux tourtereaux se passait bien, Kanon avait décidé de faire une surprise à son amant en faisant le ménage de fond en comble.

Il estimait s'en être bien tiré jusqu'à présent, les draps étaient changés, les tapis secoués, le linge sale tournait dans la machine… ; il allait donc pouvoir s'occuper de passer l'aspirateur. Il le brancha et commença à aspirer sous le lit quand il entendit un bruit bizarre. Il tira le manche et eut juste le temps de voir disparaître un éclat doré dans la brosse.

« Haaaaa !! » hurla-t-il épouvanté.

Il mit ses doigts dans l'orifice de la brosse mais ne sentit rien. Alors il commença à démonter le tuyau qui reliait celle-ci à l'aspirateur sans plus de résultat.

La panique commençait à l'envahir. Shun allait lui en vouloir énormément, il en était sur.

Il trouva comment ouvrir le corps de l'engin et, dans sa précipitation, arracha le sac de son logement dont le contenu s'envola dans toute la chambre, dispersant une fine couche de poussière sur le lit tout propre, les chevets, le sol et lui-même.

Saga, qui passait voir son frère, arriva sur ces entrefaites et resta ébahi à l'entrée de la chambre, fixant son frère qui était recouvert de moutons de poussières. Notant un objet brillant à terre, il se pencha et le ramassa pour le tendre à Kanon. Celui-ci prit machinalement l'objet et resta assis par terre sans réagir plus.

« Kanon, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'aîné des jumeaux.

A ce moment, l'intéressé sembla revenir sur terre et éclata en sanglots, serrant le précieux bijou sans sa main.

« C'est le cadeau que lui avait offert Ikki la première fois qu'ils se sont fêté leurs anniversaires et il… le… il l'avait avalé… alors j'ai voulu le récupérer et…et… voilà… » hoqueta t-il en désignant l'état de la chambre d'un grand geste avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Saga s'approcha et le prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'aider à tout nettoyer. »

Il sentait son frère se détendre contre lui

« Tu es sur ? Oh Saga, qu'est ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? » lui demanda Kanon d'une toute petite voix avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Le Pope lui releva le menton délicatement d'une main et fixa son regard si semblable au sien.

« Tu t'en sortirais très bien tout seul. »

Puis il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son frère en un chaste baiser avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Vas prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupes de la chambre. » lui murmura-t-il après quelques minutes.

Kanon se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain pendant que Saga allait chercher un sac neuf pour l'aspirateur et s'occupa à éliminer toute trace de poussière dans la chambre. Puis il remplaça les draps et rentra dans la salle de bain pour mettre les poussiéreux au sale.

Son frère était sorti de la douche et était en train de se sécher. Il resta un moment à l'admirer. C'était vraiment son reflet dans le miroir. Lentement il se rapprocha, prenant une serviette au passage et s'appliqua à lui essuyer cette masse rebelle et bleue avant de la lui démêler, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avec des gestes infiniment doux.

Kanon le laissait s'occuper de lui, il adorait ça et ça lui avait tellement manqué. Même si Shun était aux petits soins pour lui, il ne pouvait se passer totalement de la chaleur de son frère et c'est à plusieurs reprises que Shun les avait laissé dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'étaient assoupis sur le canapé en regardant un film.

Depuis que Mû était avec Saga, ils se voyaient moins et le premier Gémeau ne venait plus passer de soirée chez son frère, il comprenait mais ça lui manquait.

Sentant que Saga avait fini de lui coiffer les cheveux, il se retourna et embrassa son frère à son tour.

« Ca m'a manqué, tu sais. »

« A moi aussi. » répondit Saga simplement.

Kanon fila dans la chambre pour changer de vêtements et retrouva son frère à la cuisine en train de se faire du café.

« C'est toi qui a tout nettoyé ? » s'étonna l'aîné qui avait remarqué que le ménage était récent.

« Oui, je voulais faire la surprise à Shun… heureusement que tu es passé, sinon ça aurait encore tourné au fiasco. » répondit le cadet d'un air peiné.

« Je suis impressionné Kanon et je suis sur que Shun le sera aussi. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

« J'aime bien Mû aussi. Et je suis heureux que tu aies toi aussi trouvé le bonheur… même si je ne te voie plus assez à mon goût. » se plaignit-il avec un petit air triste qui émut son frère.

« Que dirais-tu de se faire une soirée à quatre un de ces jours ? »

« Oh oui ! On pourrait se faire un restau et après sortir en boite ! »

**oOo**

Shura était chez lui. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et pieds nus, il regardait sa statue, Excalibur était toujours imposante. Il eut un petit sourire triste. Le disciple de Dokho était en ce moment en proie à d'intenses émotions et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour le Dragon et ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui l'attristait beaucoup.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le maître de Shiryu. Il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que sous l'aspect de ce vieillard deux fois centenaire qui restait inlassablement perché sur son rocher sans que personne n'en connaisse les véritables raisons. Il avait eu un choc, lors de la bataille contre Hadès, de voir la véritable apparence du chevalier de la Balance, qui avait retrouvé toute sa jeunesse et par la même occasion toute sa splendeur.

Lui qui avait voué son existence entière à la vénération de sa Déesse, faisant fi d'éventuelles relations amoureuses, avait alors ressentit une chaleur inconnue s'étendre dans son bas ventre et en avait été un instant perturbé avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Shura du Capricorne… »

Le Capricorne se mit en position de défense et regarda dans l'ombre de la statue. Il était là, adossé à la pierre, bras croisés.

« Dokho ? Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-il en abandonnant sa position de combat.

La Balance se détacha de la statue et avança vers l'Espagnol, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis venu te voir. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Shura, sans attendre la réponse, se dirigea vers la cuisine. La Balance fondit alors sur lui et, lui prenant le poignet, le plaqua contre une colonne et l'embrassa.

Le Capricorne, d'abord surpris, ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, inconsciemment il lui rendit son baiser.

Le sentant s'abandonner, Dokho s'enhardit à passer sa main sur son torse, s'attardant sur les boutons rosés qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éveiller sous ses doigts experts. Shura entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement et aussitôt une langue en profita pour envahir la cavité humide, cherchant une compagne de jeu qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver.

Shura était transporté par les émotions qu'il avait toujours refoulées jusqu'à présent. Son corps semblait comme mu par des fils invisibles, répondant aux caresses qui le parcouraient. Il n'était plus en état de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps collé contre le sien qui lui procurait des sensations délicieuses et étranges, à ces mains qui laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur leur passage, à cette bouche qui le dévorait savamment. Toute l'intensité de ces bouleversements avait eu raison de son discernement et à présent, il se laissait guider par ses sens en ébullition qui semblaient vouloir l'amener vers des contrées encore inconnues.

Quand la source de chaleur qui le maintenait dans un état de lévitation sensorielle, s'éloigna de lui, il poussa un grognement de frustration qui se transforma presque immédiatement en un long gémissement en sentant son membre palpitant étreint par un fourreau doux et humide. Baissant le regard vers la source de plaisir, il découvrit le Chinois s'activant sur son membre.

Cette vision sembla le ramener subitement à la réalité et poussant un cri horrifié, il repoussa durement le Gold qui retomba sur son séant d'un air étonné. Shura s'affaissa sur lui-même et se recroquevilla contre la colonne, mort de honte. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à de tels actes avec ce chevalier ? Il lui semblait qu'il venait de trahir l'amour pur qu'il portait à Athéna. Son corps était encore parcouru de spasmes du plaisir interrompu que lui avait prodigué la Balance dont il fuyait le regard.

Dokho le regarda perplexe puis se souvint de ce que lui avait confié un jour Shiryu.

« Shura a fait vœux de chasteté, il a juré de n'aimer qu'Athéna. »

 La Balance eut un petit sourire triste, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il se rendit à coté du Capricorne et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Shura, tu ne fais rien de mal, l'amour que tu portes à Athéna est pur mais spirituel. Ton corps a le droit d'aimer aussi et ton amour pour notre Déesse ne sera en rien trahi ou altéré sous prétexte que tu portes quelqu'un d'autre dans ton cœur. Regarde autour de toi les sentiments qui se sont épanouis sous la bienveillance d'Athéna. Notre Déesse est amour et nous a libéré de cette chasteté ancestrale. »

Tout en parlant, Dokho percevait le tumulte dans le cosmos de Shura.

« Elle a béni chaque union qui s'est formée depuis notre retour à la vie. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? Crois-tu que, parce que nous aimons aussi une autre personne, nous en aimions moins notre Déesse ? »

Ce dernier argument sembla briser la résistance du Capricorne qui leva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

« C'est vrai ?? » demanda le Capricorne les yeux larmoyants tout en reniflant bruyamment.

« Oui, promis ! »

L'Espagnol fondit alors en sanglots dans les bras du Chinois qui le réconforta en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Tendrement il le souleva dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il le dévêtit et le fit s'allonger dans les draps. Retirant ses vêtements à son tour, il se glissa à ses côtés et le reprit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Les sanglots cessèrent rapidement et Dokho le cala plus confortablement contre lui.

« Dors, chevalier du Capricorne, je vais veiller sur ton sommeil. A partir de ce jour, tu ne seras plus seul si tu le veux bien. »

Shura leva son visage, lèvres entrouvertes, et Dokho posa délicatement les siennes sur celles offertes en un baiser d'une tendresse infinie.

L'Espagnol lui sourit et enfouissant sa tête contre le cou du Chinois, il s'endormit, rassuré et confiant.

Dokho écouta sa respiration devenir régulière et avant de se laisser emporter, lui aussi, par Morphée, lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Shura. Tu m'as enfin donné une raison de rester au Sanctuaire. »

**oOo**

« Tu crois réellement qu'il est prêt à assumer mes sentiments pour lui ? »

Marine regardait le chevalier du Taureau les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Tu sais, même s'il n'a pas vécu son adolescence, aucun d'entre nous peut se vanter de l'avoir fait. La seule différence c'est qu'il est un peu décalé en ayant manqué 13 ans mais il n'en reste pas moins Ayoros, chevalier du Sagittaire, le héros qui a sauvé Athéna de la mort. Il est plus mûr que Milo par exemple. »

Marine étouffa un rire, il n'y avait pas de mal à être plus adulte que Milo ou même Kanon.

« J'en suis consciente Aldébaran, c'est même la raison pour laquelle je n'ose pas l'approcher. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à une femme comme moi. Je suis insignifiante à côté de lui. Qu'ai-je fait pendant la bataille contre Hadès ? Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Lui, même mort, il aidait Seiya ! »

« Ne mélange pas tout Marine. D'abord tu sais très bien qu'Ayoros n'est pas comme ça. Ensuite, nous parlons de sentiments et pas d'actes de bravoures. »

Aldébaran regardait la jeune femme avec gentillesse. Il l'avait trouvé seule, assise dans les gradins des arènes d'entraînement alors qu'il s'y rendait pour s'échauffer un peu. Il s'était assis près d'elle et tous deux avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien pour finir sur le sujet qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Il n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué comment les deux chevaliers se comportaient quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde croyait le chevalier d'argent avec le Lion mais lui savait qu'il n'en était rien et que le cœur de l'Aigle battait pour le Sagittaire.

« Je suis même persuadé qu'il doit se dire qu'il ne te mérite pas lui non plus. Alors avec ça, si l'un de vous deux ne fait pas le premier pas, vous finirez vieux et seuls. »

Marine réfléchissait aux paroles du Taureau. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Mais… » commença-t-elle.

« Marine. Il est fort probable qu'en ce qui concerne l'amour et les relations qui vont avec, Ayoros soit aussi innocent que Kiki. Essaye de te mettre à sa place. Toi, tu as déjà eu des expériences. Il ne l'ignore certainement pas. Que crois-tu qu'il ressente ? »

Là, le Taureau sut à son changement d'attitude qu'il avait marqué un point.

« D'autre part, à force de rester dans l'ombre d'Aiolia, tu l'empêches de mener sa propre vie et tu rends une personne malheureuse. »

Rien n'échappait à Aldébaran qui ne disait jamais rien mais savait observer. Sur ce terrain, il battait Aphrodite à plate couture.

« Tu parles de Shiryu ? »

« Alors tu l'avais remarqué toi aussi ? »

« Non, je m'en suis douté quand je l'ai aperçu dans les bras d'Aiolia hier et tu viens de m'en donner confirmation. » avoua Marine.

« Va parler à Ayoros. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Et tu devrais aussi rassurer un certain Bronze… »

Aldébaran lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oui, tu as raison, je crois que je dois bien ça à Aiolia. »

Marine s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie d'un pas décidé. Elle allait d'abord voir Shiryu et ensuite le Sagittaire de son cœur.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre d'une colonne, des bras entourèrent le cou du Taureau et des lèvres se plaquèrent sur sa joue bronzée.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! » lança une voix féminine.

« Ca y est, elle s'est enfin décidée ? »

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. »

« Aldé, il faut que je te parle. »

Les joues de la jeune femme pâlirent, ce qui inquiéta le Brésilien. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Shaina, qu'as-tu ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Aldé, je sais qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu es inquiet pour tes frères et tout et tout,… mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas calculé… Et puis… tu es aussi fautif dans l'histoire mais j'aimerais tellement le… »

« Mon ange de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Calme-toi, respire et recommence plus lentement. Au juste, je suis fautif en quoi ? »

Shaina commença à trembler. Ce qui inquiéta un peu plus le Taureau.

« Je…Je suis enceinte. »

Ca y est elle avait lancé la bombe. Elle attendait la réaction de son amant qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Aldé resta stupéfait pendant quelques secondes puis il sourit et serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'est la plus merveilleuse nouvelle que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie !! Tu es à combien ?? Tu viens t'installer chez moi ?? »

Il s'agenouilla et colla son oreille sur le ventre de Shaina.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ?? »

Il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi serais-je fâché alors que tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

Aldébaran était aux anges, ils allaient avoir un bébé, le premier bébé du sanctuaire.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Athéna avait assoupli certaines règles. Les femmes chevaliers n'étaient plus obligées de porter leur masque dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire sauf en présence des apprentis, les relations amoureuses inter chevaliers n'étaient plus proscrites et même le fait d'avoir des enfants.

Mais le plus important aux yeux du Brésilien était que Shaina allait enfin être obligée de vivre leur amour au grand jour. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Il avait toujours respecté sa volonté de discrétion. Il comprenait. Il lui avait déjà fallu 3 ans avant qu'elle enlève son masque devant les autres mais restait malgré tout très pudique et il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la mère de leur futur enfant.

« J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Saori et à Shion. »

« Ce qui me parait compliqué, l'un comme l'autre étant absent mon chéri. »

« Saga alors ? » suggéra le Taureau avec espoir, sachant pertinemment que tant que la nouvelle n'aurait pas été annoncée officiellement, Shaina ne voudrait pas se montrer en public.

« Va pour Saga. » acquiesça t'elle, attendrie malgré elle et tout aussi désireuse à présent de vivre son bonheur ouvertement.

**oOo**

Marine trouva le Dragon sur la plage, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et ils se regardèrent. Il y avait dans le regard de Marine une farouche détermination.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Shiryu. Il y a une méprise. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Aiolia comme tout le monde semble le penser. Mon cœur appartient à Ayoros. Son frère sert d'intermédiaire, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! J'ai décidé de mettre les choses aux points. C'est pour ça que je suis venue t'en parler. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Aiolia. »

Avant que le Dragon puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se releva souplement et partit sans plus attendre. Shiryu resta un instant perplexe, repassant la discussion dans sa tête. Quant les paroles de Marine prirent enfin toute leur signification, il se senti soulagé d'un grand poids et éclata de rire. Se relevant à son tour, il se déshabilla et plongeât dans l'eau fraîche.

Aiolia s'était caché derrière un rocher quand il avait aperçu le Chinois parlant avec le chevalier de l'Aigle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Marine partir, Shiryu était hilare, qu'avait-elle bien put lui dire pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Il l'avait vu se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas une présence s'approchée.

Quand on le poussa, le Lion se retourna en sursautant et vit Seiya.

« Au lieu de l'espionner, vas le voir ! »

Pégase le propulsa vers la plage et le Lion se retrouva juste à coté des affaires du Dragon. Discrètement le Lion toucha l'étoffe soyeuse de la chemise avant de reporter son attention sur son propriétaire qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Shiryu faisait la planche, repensant aux paroles de Marine, quand il se retrouva brusquement attiré vers le fond. Il se libéra et rejoignit la surface en toussant, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et attaqua son agresseur en sautant sur lui, appuyant sur les épaules, lui immergeant ainsi la tête. De cette façon débuta un jeu d'eau où aucun d'eux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu, utilisant la force pour soumettre l'autre et lui faire déclarer forfait. Ce n'était que cris, rires, éclaboussements, plongeons. Quand le Lion réussi, par la ruse, à immobiliser le Dragon face à lui et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, leurs rires cessèrent immédiatement.

« Tu as les lèvres bleues… » remarqua le Lion.

« Viens on va se sécher au soleil. »

Il prit la main du Dragon et le tira vers le rivage. Ils se laissèrent tombés sur le sable et fermèrent les yeux quelques instants. Aiolia rompit le premier le silence.

« Shiryu, ça te dit de venir chez moi pour manger un bout ? »

« D'accord ! Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. » s'empressa de répondre Shiryu, rougissant malgré lui de la hâte avec laquelle il avait répondu au Gold.

« Pas la peine, j'ai une salle de bain chez moi que tu peux utiliser. Je te prêterais des vêtements ! »

Aiolia aida Shiryu à se relever en lui tendant sa main, évitant soigneusement de laisser ses yeux s'aventurer plus bas. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et remontèrent le sentier qui menait aux temples.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour

Disclaimer :comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

Merci a tout à tout le monde pour vos chaleureux petit com' qui nous vont droit au cœur !!  
Petite précision pour Ariesnomu ; derrière notre pseudo Hell Angels, il se cache deux auteurs Kittyarra et Hyoga DC !! voili voilou Merci a tous encore !!

Hell Angels

Et voilà !! Retour de vacances à regret (comme tout le monde…) et reprise des parutions régulières des chapitres. Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos chers chevaliers d'or. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre…

**oOo**

Mû et Shun, qui surveillaient les Roméo et Juliette du Sanctuaire, respiraient un peu. La première approche, bien que musclée, s'était bien déroulée. Ils firent leur rapport aux deux Popes qui en furent soulagés.

« Je me demande comment va Kanon, je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise… Il est si maladroit. » sembla s'inquiéter Shun.

« C'est à ce point là ?? » s'étonna malgré tout Mû qui avait pourtant fait les frais à deux reprises de la gaucherie de Kanon.

Shun sourit. Depuis qu'il était avec le jumeau, il avait évité nombre de catastrophes et limité les dégâts d'autres. Cependant, loin de le lasser, les sottises du jeune Gémeau l'attendrissaient car cela partait toujours d'un bon sentiment et Kanon était le premier blessé quand il faisait une gaffe.

« Oui. L'autre jour, il a voulu faire la lessive et il a mit un pull rouge avec les chemises blanches à 60° C et … la moitié du paquet de lessive. On aurait pu faire une soirée mousse dans la buanderie. Après avoir tout nettoyé, on a vidé le tambour. Les chemises étaient bicolores et franchement trop petites. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Kanon … »

Mû n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps son fou rire, vite rejoint par Andromède.

« Rassures-moi… il n'est pas toujours comme ça ?? »

« Non, c'est juste quand il veut faire plaisir à quelqu'un, y a tout qui déraille. »

Mû éclata de rire une fois de plus, les deux frères avaient beau être des jumeaux, il semblerait que Kanon ait hérité de toutes les tares.

Il se raidit subitement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Kanon avait prouvé sa loyauté à Athéna en se sacrifiant. Il avait affronté le spectre du Wyvern sans armure qu'il avait rendu à son frère. De même, il avait affronté la Scarlet Needle pour expier ses fautes et avait été reconnu comme l'un des leurs par Milo à qui il avait aussi sauvé la vie.

Non ! Kanon n'avait pas de tares ! Seulement, il était simplement trop peu sûr de lui-même, se reprochant encore son passé et ça le rendait maladroit, tant dans ses expressions que dans ses actes.

Mû regarda Shun. A présent, il était convaincu que tout allait s'arranger pour le cadet des jumeaux car il avait trouvé l'amour tout comme Saga. Les deux frères allaient enfin pouvoir vivre cette nouvelle chance sans être poursuivis par leur passé. Il en était convaincu.

« Tu crois qu'on va devoir les pouponner encore combien de temps ? »

Mû fut tirer de ses pensées par Shun qui lui désignait l'endroit au loin où se trouvaient Milo et Shaka.

« Restons encore un peu pour observer la suite des évènements et s'assurer qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas et après nous pourrons rentrer je pense. »

Et il laissa son esprit partir auprès des deux chevaliers en question, s'appliquant bien à dissimuler sa présence.

Après que le Scorpion soit parti, Saka avait ouvert les yeux et sourit. Il avait entendu le murmure de Milo et les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.

Milo se laissa tomber sur le lit à bout de forces. Il se recouvrit de sa couverture et repensa à Shaka. Sa méditation devait lui faire du bien car il semblait moins sur les nerfs. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas médité d'ailleurs ?? Entre les journées d'entraînement, les après-midi chargées et le soir avec lui… Il devait être perdu, déboussolé même.

Milo frappa son coussin. Il était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus attentif que ça. Il prit une feuille et un stylo et écrivit.

_1/ Laisser mon amour faire sa méditation journalière et ne pas l'interrompre._

_2 /Lui dire que je j'aime plus souvent et lui exprimer mes sentiments._

_3/ Etre à son écoute._

Milo posa le tout et s'endormit, content de ses résolutions.

Shaka était en paix avec lui-même. Cette méditation lui avait fait un bien fou. Il avait pu remettre ses idées en place. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva le Scorpion endormi.

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion se réveilla en sursaut.

« Quoi ? Tu t'es fait mal ?? »

« Non, je viens changer tes pansements. »

La tâche finie, la Vierge prépara un repas léger et ils mangèrent en silence.

Milo laissa brusquement tomber sa fourchette et Shaka remarqua immédiatement ses yeux brillants. Il se pencha sur lui et appuya le dos de sa main sur son front.

« Mais tu as de la fièvre. Allonges-toi je reviens. »

Shaka débarrassa rapidement les restes du repas et sortit.

Milo avait chaud et froid en même temps, il tremblait, il était si fatigué. Il se laissa choir sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Shaka ne tarda pas à revenir muni d'une bassine d'eau fraîche et d'un essuie qu'il mouilla avant de l'essorer et de l'appliquer sur le front du Grec.

Milo voulu rouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'agressant, il abandonna.

« Shaka, ne me laisse pas seul cette nuit. »

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, le regarda quelques secondes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais rester près de toi. »

Il s'allongea prêt du malade qui se colla instantanément contre lui, le nez dans son cou et respira son parfum à pleins poumons. Dieux, que ça lui avait manqué et il sombra bien vite dans un sommeil fiévreux.

L'Indou resta à l'observer quelques instants, s'imprégnant de chaque ligne de son visage. Il paraissait si vulnérable. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il se soit totalement trompé dans son interprétation des raisons qui avaient poussé le Scorpion à garder leur liaison secrète ? Bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair dès que ce dernier irait mieux, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps fébrile et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

**oOo**

Le Dragon était sous la douche. Aiolia entra pour déposer du linge propre. Il s'arrêta et regarda dans la cabine de la douche où Shiryu se lavait les cheveux dévoilant ainsi son magnifique tatouage. Le Lion déglutit, déposa le tout et sortit.

Shiryu s'était déshabillé et s'était mis sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de se savonner. Il déboucha le gel douche ainsi que le shampooing et respira les fragrances. Tremblant, il les utilisa. Savoir que le Lion les avait utilisés lui procurait une certaine excitation. Il coupa l'eau chaude pour rester quelques instants sous le jet froid afin de ramener à la normale une certaine partie de son anatomie. Après s'être calmé, il ré actionna l'eau chaude et entreprit de se laver les cheveux.

En sortant de la cabine, il trouva les habits d'Aiolia qu'il passa et se rendit à la cuisine où il le trouva en pantalon en lin, pieds et torse nus, en train de préparer la cuisine.

« Lia, je peux utiliser ta brosse à cheveux ? »

Le surnom était sorti tout seul. Il rougit et détourna la tête pour éviter que le Lion ne s'en aperçoive, quand il entendit sa voix chaude tout près de son oreille.

« Seulement si je peux te démêler les cheveux. »

Le jeune Chinois, surpris, lui répondit machinalement.

« Si tu veux. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, le Grec prenant place derrière lui. Ce dernier plongeât d'abord ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais du Dragon, lui déclenchant un long et délicieux frisson qui lui remonta l'échine.

Au mouvement régulier de la brosse dans ses cheveux, Shiryu commençait à somnoler, il se laissa aller peu à peu contre le torse puissant et musclé du Lion.

« Liaaaaaaa !! Marine et moi !! On est ensemble !! » hurla Ayoros en déboulant soudain dans le temple de son frère comme un beau diable.

Le Dragon sursauta violemment et il voulu se redresser mais la main qui caressait ses cheveux l'en dissuada en venant se plaquer sur sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Rassuré mais gêné par la présence du Sagittaire, il se lova néanmoins contre le torse athlétique.

«Ayo bon sang ! As-tu besoin de hurler comme ça ! »

Mais le Sagittaire ignora sa remarque et se mit à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec l'Aigle quand il sembla soudain remarquer la présence de Shiryu que son frère maintenait plaqué contre lui.

Ayoros n'avait jamais vu son frère avec un sourire et un regard pareils. Il s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir monopolisé aussi longtemps. Mais maintenant tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il y veillerait et Marine aussi. Il partit rapidement, les laissant à leur tête-à-tête.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Aiolia d'un air contrit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis bien content pour ton frère. Lui, plus que quiconque, méritait de trouver le bonheur et je suis certain que Marine le rendra heureux. »

Shiryu n'osait tourner la tête de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Il avait conscience du bras autour de sa taille qui n'avait pas relâché son emprise et ne savait comment il devait réagir.

« Tu as faim ? » lui murmura le Lion à son oreille.

Aiolia n'attendit pas sa réponse, il fit lentement remonter sa main vers son menton et lui tournant délicatement le visage vers lui, prit ses lèvres tendrement.

Il appréciait le contact avec le disciple de Dokho et voulut l'approfondir en forçant doucement l'entrée avec sa langue. Ne sentant pas de résistance, il partit à la découverte de sa saveur, jouant avec sa jumelle qui lui répondait naturellement.

Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser toute une éternité mais un besoin impérieux et vital se rappela à leur bon souvenir et ils se séparèrent pour se réapprovisionner en oxygène, haletants.

Le Lion n'osait croire en son bonheur. Shiryu était dans ses bras et cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé sous lui et reprit ses lèvres avec passion, ses mains parcourant son corps sensuellement en de douces caresses. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, même s'il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le faire sien là, maintenant, tout de suite, tant il avait attendu cet instant.

Au lieu de cela, il se redressa après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser sur le bout du nez.

« Ca va refroidir, viens manger. » l'invita t-il avec un sourire resplendissant, ses yeux brillant encore de désir inassouvi.

**oOo**

Saga balança tout ce qui lui passait sous la main au travers de la pièce. Il arpentait la pièce de long en large. Il finit par s'asseoir et se prit la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Manquait plus que ça… et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe encore sur moi ?? Et Mû qui n'est pas là… »

Kanon entra dans la pièce.

« Ouh la… C'est quoi ce capharnaüm ?? »

Son jumeau releva son visage vers lui.

« Dans une semaine, nous recevrons la visite d'Hadès et de ses juges… » annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Kanon le regarda attentivement avant d'être certain que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était la première question qui lui était passé par la tête. C'est vrai quoi. Depuis leur résurrection, les Dieux s'évitaient comme la peste, alors pourquoi Hadès viendrait-il au Sanctuaire ? Surtout qu'Athéna n'était pas là, c'était louche quand même.

« C'est ça le plus drôle ! Zeus leur aurait ordonné d'y mettre du leur pour améliorer les relations entre les différents sanctuaires et à cet effet leur aurait 'suggéré' de séjourner chacun un mois chez les autres. Et afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se bouffent le nez, leur séjour doit se faire sans la présence du Dieu du sanctuaire. »

Kanon était estomaqué.

« Tu plaisantes là ?! »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter Kanon ! »

« Mais… mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Hadès ne peut pas se débarquer comme ça quand Saori n'est pas là ! »

« Athéna sera au royaume sous-marin pendant ce temps et Poséidon chez Hadès. »

« Bah il y a quand même un bon côté à tout ça, je ne me retrouverais pas face à l'Empereur Poséidon. »

Cette constatation semblait être la seule préoccupation de l'ex Dragon des Mers.

« Sauf qu'ils vont tourner et faire tous les sanctuaires comme ça. » le détrompa son frère.

La mâchoire de Kanon s'affaissa subitement.

S'en apercevant et ayant de la peine pour son jumeau, Saga essaya de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kanon, nous sommes tous autour de toi et puis tu as le temps de t'y préparer, il ne viendra pas avant 2 mois. »

Mais loin de rassurer le Gémeau, cela l'inquiéta encore plus. 2 mois ? Ca allait arriver vite… bien trop vite. Nul doute que l'Empereur devait lui en vouloir à mort et qu'il n'allait pas le rater. Sa peur augmenta d'un cran.

« Calme-toi Kanon, en dernier recours, je suis certain que Mû acceptera de te laisser partir à Jamir avec Shun. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« J'en suis certain mais ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment c'est que, selon les directives de Zeus, les spectres accompagnant Hadès devront être logés par les chevaliers afin 'de leur permettre d'apprendre à mieux se connaître'. »

Son jumeau le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Aucun chevalier n'acceptera de recevoir un spectre chez lui, encore moins un des trois juges. » soupira Saga.

« Le temple d'Aphrodite est inoccupé. Pourquoi ne pas les loger là bas ? » soumit son frère plein d'espoir.

« Non, car j'ai contacté Shion et ils rentreront avec Aphrodite pour être présents à l'arrivée d'Hadès. Et comme les chambres du palais sont toutes à l'étage, Shion restera chez Aphrodite le temps de sa convalescence. »

« Mais alors ?... »

« Alors, le plus dur va être d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et de demander des volontaires pour héberger les spectres qui accompagneront Hadès. »

« Ben je te le dis moi. C'est pas gagné … »

**oOo**

Shion fut réveillé par la voix de Saga.

'Saga ? Que se passe t-il ?'

Celui-ci le mit au courant de la dernière tuile en date qui lui tombait dessus et Shion eut un sursaut qui réveilla Lorcan.

Après avoir répondu à Saga qu'il serait présent pour l'arrivée d'Hadès, le Pope se tourna légèrement vers le Poisson qui le regardait avec un air interrogatif et l'embrassa.

Ce dernier se laissa faire sans bouger, il avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts dans lesquels se lisait un mélange d'incompréhension et d'appréhension. Puis, devant la légèreté du baiser, il se laissa enfin aller à cette douceur qui ne lui était pas familière et qu'il commençait à apprécier.

Shion avait ressenti la raideur de Lorcan et n'avait pas cherché à approfondir son baiser de crainte de le brusquer. Aussi, lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, osa-t-il intensifier le contact de leurs lèvres et quémander le passage vers son intimité buccale.

Le Poisson le laissa passer la langue et frémit en la sentant venir chercher la sienne pour s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Mais quand il sentit la main du Pope qui lui caressait tendrement le corps, se poser sur son bas ventre, il eut un violent sursaut et bondit hors du lit.

« NON !! » hurla-t-il, une peur intense se reflétant dans ses prunelles, pendant qu'il se recroquevillait dans un coin de la chambre, loin du Pope.

Shion était abasourdi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une si violente réaction. Il avait vraiment été traumatisé étant jeune. Il l'appela doucement mais n'obtint aucune réponse, Lorcan semblait déconnecté du monde réel. Il réitéra son appel encore une fois en maudissant ses jambes qui ne pouvaient le porter jusqu'à lui.

« Ne me touche plus jamais ! » lui cria le Poisson avant de s'enfuir du chalet.

Lorcan couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine et ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant au lac, se laissant choir sur la berge. La frayeur, qu'il avait ressentie quand l'image de son père était venue se superposer à celle de Shion, l'avait quittée pour laisser place à un sentiment de vide profond. Malgré la température basse qui régnait dehors, il se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. La morsure du froid le saisit immédiatement mais il n'y fit pas attention et commença à nager.

Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, il se mit à faire la planche et regarda le ciel.

Shion était abasourdi par la réaction du Poisson. La phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête, lui comprimant le cœur à chaque fois. Mais, il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, plus tôt et prit une décision. Il chercha le cosmos de Lorcan et fut rassuré de le sentir à proximité. Il avait ressentit les émotions contradictoires qui agitaient celui-ci, aussi décida-t-il de le laisser seul un moment et de l'attendre patiemment.

**oOo**

Le Taureau entra dans le bureau du Pope, il ne vit même pas le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, ni même les visages sombres des Gémeaux.

« Que puis-je pour toi Aldébaran ? » s'enquit Saga.

« Rien. En fait, je viens vous faire part d'une nouvelle. »

Le chevalier de 2m10 et 130kgs se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant, croisant et décroisant ses doigts. Les jumeaux le regardaient, intrigués.

« Quelle est donc cette nouvelle qui te met dans tous tes états ? » s'amusa Saga.

« Et bien, nous… je… enfin… je vais être papa… »

Deux mâchoires tombèrent à terre dans un synchronisme parfait avant que le Pope par intérim ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Comment est-ce possible ? … Enfin, je veux dire, qui est la mère ? Nous ne te savions pas en couple, Aldébaran. »

La gêne du Taureau s'accentua et c'est d'une petite voix, qui tranchait avec la carrure de son propriétaire, qu'il répondit.

« Shaina et moi, nous nous fréquentons depuis un petit moment déjà et … nous allons avoir un bébé. » avoua t-il avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Les jumeaux encaissèrent l'info et Kanon fût le premier à se jeter dans les bras du Brésilien et à le féliciter. Saga se joignit rapidement aux accolades.

« C'est une nouvelle surprenante mais néanmoins merveilleuse ! » déclara Saga avec sincérité.

« Un bébé au Sanctuaire ! Et bien voilà qui va nous changer. » rajouta Kanon.

« Merci à vous deux ! Je vais la rejoindre, on doit aller chez le médecin ! A tout à l'heure ! » lança Aldébaran, visiblement pressé de retrouver la mère de son futur enfant.

**oOo**

Lorcan se décida à sortir de l'eau, il était inutile de faire de l'hypothermie, il y avait assez de drames au sanctuaire. Une fois sur la plage, il se rhabilla rapidement et courut jusqu'au chalet pour se réchauffer, toujours en proie à de vives émotions.

Il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée pour finir de se sécher, n'accordant pas un regard à l'Atlante assis sur le canapé, la colère avait prit le dessus et il s'en voulait d'avoir osé espérer avoir droit au bonheur et de tout pouvoir oublier.

Il se doutait bien que l'ancien Bélier devait être blessé mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais répondre aux avances de personne. Il se détestait, il avait éveillé les sentiments de l'homme qu'il aimait mais était incapable d'y répondre sans que son passé ne ressurgisse et ne brise tout. Il valait mieux pour Shion qu'il trouve l'amour avec un autre qui pourrait le partager.

Shion observait le Poisson se réchauffer au coin du feu. Il le sentait tendu. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Je voudrais que l'on vive ensemble. »

« Hmph ! C'est vraiment ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Lorcan ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« Je suis sérieux. »

L'autre fit volte face et le fixa de ses prunelles dans lesquelles brillait la colère.

« Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça ! »

« Le problème est que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Shion avait parlé d'un ton paisible, espérant le calmer mais il n'arriva qu'à augmenter sa fureur.

« Besoin de moi ? Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu voudrais quand même de moi sachant cela ? Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour toi. J'en ai assez ! »

Shion secoua la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son corps réagir, il aurait du penser que cela aurait pu déclencher la panique chez le Suédois.

« Lorcan, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi. Je voudrais pouvoir te faire oublier ce passé qui te ronge, mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. La seule chose que je peux t'apporter c'est une présence à tes côtés en qui tu pourras avoir confiance et sur qui tu pourras de reposer. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« Tu es qui tu es, peu importe ce qui est arrivé à ton corps. Quelle différence cela fait-il ? Rien n'a changé pour moi depuis que tu me l'as dit. Tu es toujours le Lorcan que j'aime tant.

Soyons encore plus proches qu'avant, jusqu'à respirer le même air. Tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est que tu sois avec moi, que tu me souris. »

« S'il te plait arrêtes. »

« La chose que je chéris le plus, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés. »

La détermination du Suédois vacilla et il se jeta dans les bras de l'Atlante en pleurant.

« Shion, je suis désolé….Il me… Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas après toi que j'en avais.»

« Shhuuuuttt, calme-toi mon ange, tu es là, ce n'est pas grave… »

Lorcan était bien là dans les bras puissants et réconfortants du Bélier. Il aurait aimé y rester toute sa vie. Il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Le poisson se cala plus confortablement contre lui, se sentant en confiance.

Shion passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux bleus et de l'autre lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête vers lui.

« Lorcan, je voudrais t'embrasser. Tu veux bien ? »

« D'accord. » murmura le Poisson en plongeant son regard azur dans celui débordant de tendresse de son aîné.

Le Bélier prit possession de ses lèvres avec douceur. Lorcan se laissa aller, la main quitta ses cheveux pour parcourir son dos. Lorcan se crispa un peu mais se détendit bien vite en constatant qu'elle se contentait de le caresser tendrement sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Lorsque, malgré lui, il sentit l'excitation revenir, le Poisson fut à nouveau effrayé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. C'est la preuve physique que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. C'est très flatteur pour moi. » le rassura Shion.

« Ce n'est pas sale ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Suédois.

« Pas du tout, ce qu'il y a entre nous est beau et pur. Regardes-moi, je suis dans le même état, tu trouves ça sale ? »

Le Poisson baissa le regard vers le pli que formait le kimono du Pope et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues subitement sèches en une innocente provocation.

« Tu veux me toucher ? » lui proposa Shion doucement, espérant vaincre les peurs du jeune homme s'il le laissait prendre l'initiative.

« Je…»

Hésitant et tremblant, Lorcan effleura le sexe dur du Bélier à travers le tissu du bout des doigts puis du plat de la main, le regard hypnotisé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Shion s'évertuait à contrôler ses réactions pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Lorcan, je vais te le faire à mon tour… »

Le poisson s'arrêta de respirer, regarda Shion dans les yeux, n'y décelant aucune trace de haine mais plutôt tout le contraire, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête de façon positive.

L'Atlante passa à son tour sa main sur l'entrejambe du Suédois qui sursauta mais ne recula pas. Lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur, guettant ses réactions. Ce dernier se figea et cessa le mouvement de sa main sur le membre du Pope.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Lorcan. N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Sans obstacle entre ma main et ton sexe ? Essaye toi aussi… »

Timidement, Lorcan obtempéra et écartant les pans de tissu, glissa à son tour sa main dans le boxer du Pope pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour de la verge à présent dressée fièrement sous ses yeux.

Shion commença doucement à faire glisser sa main le long de la hampe de chair et fut satisfait de sentir le même mouvement sur sa virilité.

Lorcan se sentait bien, les caresses lui procuraient un intense plaisir.

« Je t'aime Shion. »

« Je t'aime aussi Lorcan. »

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent en même temps que les mouvements sur leurs membres et ils poussèrent bientôt un cri d'extase en se répandant dans les mains de l'autre.

Le poisson avait des paillettes dans les yeux.

« Waaaawww, c'est toujours comme ça ?? » s'extasia-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Ca peut être encore meilleur.. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du Pope. Cette réaction purement timide fit battre le cœur du Bélier.

Quand le Poisson se remit à trembler. Shion resserra son étreinte.

« Tu vas m'abandonner maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

« Lorcan, je ne te laisserai jamais, je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, je te dirais toujours à l'avance ce que je te ferais. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je te le promets. » lui affirma t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lorcan lui fît un magnifique sourire.

« Alors je resterai toujours près de toi.. »

**oOo**

Milo se réveilla entouré d'une douce chaleur et vit Shaka prêt de lui, encore endormi. Il en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et jouer avec une mèche blonde. Il le détailla, le trouvant amaigri, mais toujours aussi beau. Attiré comme un aimant, il lui embrassa furtivement les lèvres, puis se leva discrètement et se rendit à la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner pour son soleil.

Quand Shaka ouvrit les yeux, une peur panique l'envahit. Il était parti ! Milo l'avait encore abandonné ! Il allait envoyer un coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il suspendit son geste en voyant le Grec dans l'embrassure de la porte habillé de ses simples bandages tachés de sang et chargé d'un plateau bien garni.

« Bonjour. Petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« Euh, bonjour, oui, mais d'abord tes soins… » répondit le blond en reposant le coussin.

Milo déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et laissa Shaka défaire les bandages.

Celui-ci constata avec surprise qu'il ne restait plus que les cicatrices.

« Tu es guéri… »

« La peau seulement. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là Milo ? »

« Je t'expliquerai après avoir mangé. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, se regardant à la dérobée, n'osant prononcer un mot. Ce fût quand leurs regards se croisèrent que le Scorpion se lança.

« Shaka, je te demande pardon. j'ai été nul, monstrueux et d'un égoïsme sans nom. Tout ce que je t'ai écrit dans la lettre que je t'avais laissé, je le pensais sincèrement. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, je t'aime. »

« Quelle lettre ? Et pourquoi t'es tu infligé ta propre attaque ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas lue ?? Ce n'est pas grave, je te disais simplement à quel point je t'aime. A quel point tu es important pour moi, que la vie sans toi serait un enfer. Et que si je ne peux pas vivre auprès de toi, je préfère encore mourir. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait verser tant de larmes et de t'avoir fait souffrir. »

Shaka ne répondit pas, se contentant de le laisser parler.

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Camus, ce qu'il s'est passé en Sibérie… oui j'étais parti dans l'intention de me déclarer mais il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est qu'une profonde amitié qui nous lie. Quand je suis revenu, je t'ai vu et j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi parce que tu m'avais subjugué. J'ai appris à te connaître. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne me suis pas douté une seconde que tu aurais pu penser que je te considérais comme un remplaçant.

Ce n'était pas lui que je cherchais à protéger en gardant notre relation secrète mais toi ! Si je n'ai pas réagit, c'est parce que j'étais trop heureux que tu veuilles te montrer publiquement avec moi.

Quand tu m'as annoncé pour Angelo et lui, j'ai été surpris, mais uniquement parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ces deux là en couple. Camus a d'ailleurs eu la même réaction quand je lui ai dit que j'étais follement amoureux de toi. Ce soir là, je l'ai même menacé de le tuer si tu ne me revenais pas. »

Le Scorpion fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une vois où perçait la douleur.

« Quand je t'ai vu, baignant dans ton sang, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. C'était horrible. Je suis resté près de toi toute la nuit à te veiller. Je commençais à me rendre compte que c'était moi qui te détruisais sans le vouloir.

Une réalité s'est lentement imposée à moi : je devais te rendre ta liberté, je devais sortir de ta vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vivre sans toi qui avais pris tellement de place dans mon cœur, alors j'ai décidé de partir pour de bon. »

Milo reprit sa respiration et termina dans un souffle.

« Voilà. Tu sais à présent pourquoi je me suis infligé mon attaque. Après, je ne me souviens de rien, ni de comment je suis arrivé ici. »

Shaka se leva et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le Scorpion laissa alors couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment.

« Je t'aime Shaka, du plus profond de mon être. Tu es mon âme sœur. »

Le cœur de l'Indou se gonfla de bonheur en entendant ses mots qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, tout ce gâchis pour un malheureux malentendu. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Grec.

« Je t'aime Milo. Je te dois moi aussi des excuses pour avoir douter de toi et de ton amour. A cause de mes stupides craintes, j'ai failli te perdre. Je ne m'en serais pas remis ! »

« Mon amour pour toi me semblait tellement évident qu'il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être pour toi il ne l'était pas. A partir de maintenant, je te dirai tous les jours que je t'aime et je te le prouverai à chaque minute. »

Milo se dégagea en douceur des bras de la Vierge pour mieux l'étreindre et l'amener vers le lit quand il s'affaissa soudainement, manquant de s'écrouler à terre si Shaka n'avait eu le réflexe de le retenir.

« Milo !! »

Le déposant tendrement sur les draps, Shaka ne cessait de l'appeler, de plus en plus inquiet, quand le Scorpion ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Milo ! Dieux mais qu'as-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

L'Indou était paniqué, il avait peur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, ce n'est rien. Un simple étourdissement. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop présumé de mes forces. »

Le visage de la Vierge se détendit instantanément mais l'inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses prunelles claires.

« Reposes-toi, je vais rester près de toi. »

Et il allongea Milo plus confortablement avant de se glisser à ses côtés. Le Grec se tourna légèrement pour venir enfouir son visage dans le cou et les mèches blondes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Non loin de là, deux chevaliers disparaissaient dans un éclair doré, rassurés quant aux retrouvailles de leurs amis.

**oOo**

Shiryu et Aiolia mangeaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Shiryu, tu aimes à ce point qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux que tu t'en assoupis ? »

Le Dragon émit un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Ca me fait tout le temps ça quand on chipote dedans, je ne saurais l'expliquer. »

Le Lion senti une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en lui.

« On touche souvent à tes cheveux ? »

« Non, je ne le supporterais pas, je te l'avoue. Le vieux maître quand j'étais enfant. Ca date maintenant tout ça… »

« Et Shunrei ? »

« Elle n'y a jamais touché… En fait, tu es le deuxième que je laisse faire… »

Aiolia lui lança un regard profond mais n'ajouta rien. Pour masquer sa gêne, Shiryu attrapa avec ses baguettes le dernier beignet à la crevette. Le Lion ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et faisant le tour de la table, prit de sa bouche le beignet, avant qu'il n'atteigne celle du chevalier Divin.

La moitié dépassant de ses lèvres, il s'approcha du Dragon, son regard fixé au sien.

Shiryu, hypnotisé par celui–ci, combla la distance qui séparait leurs visages et prit de la même manière la moitié de crevette qui dépassait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans le mouvement et ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles avant que le Lion ne tranche le beignet de ses dents, sans pour autant se reculer.

« Lia, que veux-tu de moi ? » souffla le jeune Chinois contre la bouche du Grec.

« Je te veux toi. » lui répondit ce dernier avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le plaquer contre lui.

Le corps du Dragon répondit immédiatement à ce contact rapproché et le Lion sentit bientôt se former contre sa cuisse l'évidence du désir du jeune Saint.

« Tu as envie d'un dessert ? » chuchota le Grec contre son oreille, déversant des milliers de frissons dans le corps qu'il tenait pressé contre le sien.

« Si c'est toi le dessert, j'en prendrai avec plaisir. » répondit le Dragon de la même façon en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Aiolia l'embrassa langoureusement tout en le soulevant du sol dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il le lâcha, le maintenant toujours contre lui, poursuivant son baiser. Il sentait le disciple de la Balance frissonner, ses mains qui se raccrochaient à ses épaules. Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

Shiryu pouvait lire la flamme du désir briller dans les yeux du Lion et en fut troublé. Lui qui avait tant rêvé de se retrouver dans cette situation, si improbable pensait-il, il y a encore quelques heures, vivait à présent son souhait le plus cher.

'Si c'est un rêve alors faites que je ne me réveille jamais' se dit-il à lui-même.

Il sentit à nouveau le contact humide et chaud et entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres pour laisser son compagnon explorer encore une fois sa bouche, venir chercher sa langue en une délicieuse invitation à la découverte de leurs saveurs respectives.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud et brûlait de désir pour l'homme qui le maintenait toujours contre lui et parcourait son corps de ses mains, lui soulevant son t-shirt pour s'y aventurer.

Aiolia avait l'impression d'être une cocotte minute à laquelle on aurait oublié de poser une soupape de sécurité, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser tant il avait envie du Dragon. N'y tenant plus, il le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements, fit de même avec les siens et le bascula sur le lit, admirant un instant la beauté de ce corps qu'il allait enfin posséder, avant de le recouvrir du sien.

Un dernier sursaut de lucidité le fit plonger son regard de braise dans celui, noyé de désir, du chevalier Divin.

« Shiryu… J'ai tellement envie de te prendre, cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. »

Son regard était presque suppliant, mais le Dragon était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Lui aussi attendait depuis trop longtemps pour reculer maintenant.

« Prends-moi Aiolia… prends-moi maintenant… je ne peux plus attendre, je veux que tu me fasses enfin tiens. »

Ne se retenant plus, perdu dans les limbes d'une passion dévorante, Aiolia happa les lèvres offertes tout en écartant les cuisses du Chinois avec son genou avant de laisser ses doigts partir à la découverte de l'intimité inviolée. Le Lion éprouvait le plus grand mal à se contenir, sa fougue légendaire revenait au triple galop. Il prépara Shiryu à sa venue du mieux qu'il put avant de le faire mettre sur le ventre et lui soulevant le bassin, il vint presser son membre douloureux contre l'entrée vierge du Dragon avant de s'enfoncer lentement, écartant les chairs étroites.

Le Dragon poussa un cri de douleur et le Lion s'immobilisa, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, tout en refermant sa main sur son sexe, le caressant, parsemant son dos de centaines de baisers.

Il le sentit bientôt se détendre autour de lui et lorsqu'il commença à bouger, les cris de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir. La chute de rein que le Chinois offrait à sa vue l'affolait et il augmenta l'ampleur de ses mouvements, tant en lui que sur son membre, cherchant à lui faire hurler sa jouissance.

« Han,…n…Aio…lia…je ne vais pas tenir… »

A ses mots, Aiolia resserra brusquement son étreinte autour du sexe du Dragon tout en l'abaissant.

« Aie ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » s'insurgea ce dernier en le sentant se retirer de lui.

« Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble. Je veux pouvoir te voir. » lui répondit-il en le mettant sur le dos avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses et de le prendre à nouveau.

Aiolia embrassa délicatement le Dragon avant de donner un puissant coup de rein qui le propulsa au plus profond de son amant, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri d'extase. Il prit la main du Chinois et la positionna sur son sexe.

« Caresses-toi pendant que je te prends. »

Et il reprit ses mouvements à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme qui semblait transporté par la lascivité, leurs regards ne se quittant pas.

Quand la volupté suprême les faucha à quelques secondes d'intervalles, ils hurlèrent le nom de l'autre et Aiolia s'écroula sur le corps du Dragon, épuisé.

« Pardon Shiryu, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais tu me rends fou. »

Shiryu resserra son étreinte, il avait toujours le Lion en lui et en ressentait un bonheur indicible.

« Je t'aime Aiolia. »

Le Lion se redressa légèrement de manière à pouvoir l'observer et il put lire toute la sincérité de ces mots dans le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Une vague de bonheur le submergea.

« Je t'aime aussi Shiryu… depuis longtemps. »

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Nouveau chapitre en ligne. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira tout autant._

_Bonne lecture._

**oOo**

Saga et Kanon étaient redescendus dans le temple des Gémeaux et réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle de la venue des résidents des enfers aux autres Golds, à qui, en prime, ils allaient devoir imposer leur présence dans leur temple.

« Je ne peux même pas laisser cette tâche à Shion. » se lamentait Saga.

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« T'écoutes toujours rien de ce qu'on te dit, petit frère. Parce que Shion ne rentrera que la veille de leur arrivée au Sanctuaire à cause de sa rééducation… »

Et avant que son frère puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« … et qu'il n'est absolument pas envisageable d'avertir les autres la veille, surtout qu'il faudra leur faire passer la pilule pour l'obligation d'héberger un spectre. Autant leur laisser un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée si on ne veut pas que ce soit un massacre. »

Kanon se renfonça encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

« Alors qui vas-tu mettre chez qui ? »

« J'avais pensé mettre Rune avec Aldé et Myu avec Shura… »

« Excellente idée, entre un qui va finir lacéré par les griffes de Shaina et l'autre découpé en rondelles par Excalibur, je trouve que c'est une très bonne option. » tenta de plaisanter son jumeau.

Ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son frère, Saga continuait de réfléchir à haute voix.

« Pour les Dieux jumeaux, il serait peut-être bien d'avoir celui de la Mort à l'œil, je pensais le prendre avec moi chez Mû et refourguer Hypnos à Camus. Quant à Rhadamanthe… » ne finissant pas sa phrase et redoutant la réaction de son jumeau.

« Et bien quoi Rhadamanthe ? »

« Prendre qui avec toi chez Mû ? »

Tous deux sursautèrent violement en voyant apparaître leurs compagnons respectifs.

« Mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez nous flanquer une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?! » hurla Kanon, la main sur son cœur.

Shun et Mû éclatèrent de rire et sautèrent en même temps au cou de leurs moitiés.

Les Gémeaux oublièrent quelques instants leurs soucis et accueillirent comme il se doit leurs compagnons.

« Tu m'as trop manqué ! » dit Shun simplement.

« Pas autant que tu m'as manqué. »

Andromède se cala contre le torse de Kanon qui referma ses bras sur lui.

Mû prit d'assaut les lèvres de Saga en un baiser dévorant qui les laissa essoufflés.

« Dire que tu n'es parti qu'à peine deux jours… je n'ose imaginer le reste si nous ne devions pas nous voir pendant un mois. » plaisanta l'aîné des jumeaux.

« Alors, qui doit venir à la maison ? » fit le Bélier pour éviter de répondre, les joues en feu.

Le visage de Saga perdit deux tons de sa couleur habituelle.

« Hadès et une partie de ses spectres vont débarquer ici au Sanctuaire. »

Les deux arrivants restèrent sans voix, et Shun pâlit dangereusement.

« Hadès… il vient … au… Sanctuaire… » arriva-t-il à articuler.

Kanon et Saga se traitèrent mentalement d'abrutis en même temps. Ils s'étaient tellement focalisés sur l'hébergement des futurs 'invités' qu'ils en avaient complètement oublié ce que Shun avait vécu.

Mû, plus que les autres, s'aperçu de la peur incontrôlée qui envahissait le jeune Andromède et s'avançant vers lui, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et augmenta son cosmos. Au bout de quelques secondes, il constata que le Bronze se détendait, la panique perdait du terrain et, même si la peur était toujours présente, elle était à présent gérable par le jeune Saint.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda l'Atlante.

« Ca va mieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore en moi à certains moments et … »

« Nous comprenons, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi peut-être plus que quiconque. Tu n'as donc pas à t'excuser Shun. »

Saga lui offrit un sourire réconfortant alors que Kanon le serrait un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Je resterais prêt de toi, personne ne te fera du mal ! » promit ce dernier.

« Y'a d'autres nouvelles de ce genre ?? » demanda Mû.

« Oui… mais c'est à Aldé de vous mettre au courrant. » sourit le Pope d'un air mystérieux, avant de s'inquiéter de leur mission.

« Alors ? Comment vont Shaka et Milo ? »

« Ils se sont enfin expliqués et Milo se repose encore un peu mais je pense que c'est sur la bonne voie. Laissons-leur un peu de temps, seuls, c'est ce dont ils ont besoin à présent. » les rassura Mû.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où venaient d'apparaître Camus et Angelo, hésitants à franchir le seuil.

« Entrez ! » leur lança Kanon.

« Nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps, nous avons senti les cosmos de Shun et de Mû et venions aux nouvelles. » s'excusa Camus.

« J'expliquais justement à l'instant qu'ils allaient beaucoup mieux. »

Mû les rassura sur l'état de santé du Scorpion, leur assurant qu'il était hors de danger et que, de ce que Shun et lui avaient capté dans leurs cosmos, Shaka avait reprit ses méditations, ce qui était très bon signe pour son psychique.

« Alors tout va bien ! » s'exclama le Cancer.

« On le dirait en effet Angelo » lui répondit Mû avec un sourire.

« Et bien c'est pas tout mais toutes ces émotions m'ont donné soif. Qui veut une bière ? » lança Kanon à la cantonade en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Shun, encore un peu secoué par la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'Hadès, mais se sentant néanmoins bien plus paisible, se leva d'un bond et rattrapa son Dragon des Mers à la cuisine.

« Attends Kanon ! Je vais t'aider ! »

« Nous n'allons pas nous imposer plus. » fit Camus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Restez boire une bière avec nous, ça nous changera les idées et je crois qu'on en a tous besoin. »

Saga leur présentait les fauteuils alors que lui-même entraînait Mû sur le canapé pour s'asseoir à leur tour.

Kanon et Shun revinrent les bras chargés de plateaux, le premier portant les boissons et le deuxième un petit en-cas car ils n'avaient toujours pas dîné.

Soudain, Kanon buta sur un pli du tapis, envoyant le plateau valser dans les airs alors qu'il s'étalait lamentablement par terre en jurant.

Les quatre Golds qui attendaient tranquillement au salon méritèrent leur titre de Chevaliers d'Or en réagissant à la vitesse de la lumière, récupérant les canettes avant qu'elles n'atteignent le sol. Angelo réussit même l'exploit de récupérer une bière avec le plateau.

L'instant de stupeur passé, tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête du Cancer qui n'en revenait pas et fixait, ébahi, la canette de bière sur le plateau.

Mû débarrassa Shun des plats qu'il tenait tout en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je m'inquiétais ? » lui chuchota le jeune Bronze sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique avant de se pencher vers le jumeau à terre pour lui tendre une main, l'aidant à se relever.

Ils finirent de prendre place sur les différents sièges et parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Saga leur assène la nouvelle.

Quatre regards ahuris le dévisagèrent alors.

**oOo**

Marine se colla un peu plus à Ayoros, intensifiant leur baiser.

Elle avait fait irruption dans son temple sitôt après avoir quitté Shiryu, faisant sursauter le Sagittaire qui était tranquillement occupé à lire un livre, confortablement installé dans son canapé, et elle lui avait dévoilé de but en blanc ses sentiments. Ayoros l'avait regardé, incapable de parler. Il se tenait debout devant elle, le regard déterminé dans lequel brillait le sentiment qu'il attendait tant d'elle.

Voyant que l'homme restait immobile, Marine s'était rapproché, s'installant à ses côtés et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, alla avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

« Ayoros ? Tu ne dis rien ? »

Sortant alors de son état de statue, le Grec avait caressé sa joue et l'avait lentement prise dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Marine. »

Elle avait alors relevé la tête et avait déposé un baiser léger sur ses lèvres auquel il avait répondu chastement.

Marine avait souri intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'il était aussi innocent que l'agneau qui venait de naître et cette constatation l'attendrissait.

Soudain, il avait bondi du canapé et l'avait supplié de l'attendre quelques instants. Elle était restée interdite, le regardant partir en courant, mais l'avait patiemment attendu.

Il n'avait pas été long et son regard brillait de mille feux lorsqu'il était reparu dans son temple.

Il l'avait prise timidement dans ses bras et l'avait de nouveau embrassée, intensifiant leur baiser. Quand leurs langues se mêlèrent, à l'initiative de la jeune femme, Ayoros y répondit avec hésitation et ne tarda pas à prendre de l'assurance, goûtant avec plaisir la saveur de la bouche offerte.

Ils avaient à peine touché au repas qu'Ayoros leur avait préparé rapidement, se comportant comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour charnel, ne supportant pas de se séparer plus de 5 minutes.

Marine se détacha légèrement du Grec et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier sous le regard brûlant du jeune homme. Comme il ne restait plus qu'un bouton, elle lui prit la main et l'incita à terminer. Il défit le dernier bouton d'une main fébrile et écarta lentement les pans du chemisier, le faisant glisser sur les frêles épaules.

Ayoros la dévorait des yeux, elle était vraiment belle. Timidement, il fit courir ses doigts sur son bras, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule pour descendre s'aventurer jusqu'à l'échancrure du morceau de dentelles qui couvrait sa poitrine. Il était hypnotisé par les frissons qu'il faisait naître sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Tout aussi doucement, Marine fit disparaître le vêtement qui recouvrait le torse bronzé du Sagittaire et posa ses mains à plat pour s'imprégner de sa chaleur.

Naturellement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Marine sentait les légers tremblements qui agitaient le corps du grec et s'en délectait. Elle avait envie de lui. Cela faisant tellement longtemps qu'elle l'attendait qu'elle ne pourrait pas patienter plus. Elle glissa ses mains vers la ceinture du pantalon du jeune homme et commença à la défaire.

Celui-ci se recula brusquement, le rouge aux joues.

« Marine… ne pourrait-on pas attendre… un peu ? On n'est pas obligé d'aller vite tu sais ? Je … je … »

Marine se rapprocha de lui et le reprit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ayoros, mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ton inexpérience devant moi. Je suis fière au contraire d'être la première femme que tu tiens dans tes bras. Cela me remplit de bonheur. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un long baiser langoureux tout en dégrafant son soutient gorge.

Quand elle se recula et que le bout de tissu tomba à terre, Ayoros ouvrit de grands yeux et, mû par une force invisible, se pencha sur les deux rondeurs pour les embrasser une à une presque religieusement.

Voyant que le Sagittaire prenait de l'assurance, l'Aigle finit de lui retirer son pantalon et le caressa doucement à travers son boxer, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Elle le poussa ensuite en direction de la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'elle finissait de se déshabiller avec des gestes lents, offrant ainsi sa nudité à son regard.

Elle le laissa l'admirer un moment puis, s'avança et s'assit sur le Gold avant de le faire basculer en arrière, leur deux bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. Les mains du Sagittaire parcouraient son corps doux et chaud, s'attardant sur sa taille, ses flancs, la naissance de ses seins. Elle se retrouva bientôt sous lui, soumise à ses baisers et à ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus passionnées et précises, la laissant pantelante de désir entre ses bras musclés.

Ayoros ne se contrôlait plus, de la lave coulait dans ses veines et son sexe était douloureux de désir. Il dévorait littéralement le corps de la jeune femme, s'émerveillant des réactions qu'il suscitait chez elle quand il mordillait gentiment un téton ou qu'il jouait avec sa langue sur son ventre. Instinctivement il fit glisser sa main vers son intimité, l'effleurant avant d'y introduire un doigt, provoquant un mouvement de bassin chez Marine.

Elle qui avait cru qu'elle devrait le guider, découvrait un amant entreprenant qui se laissait guider par ses instincts dans le seul but de lui procurer du plaisir. Estimant qu'elle avait été suffisamment passive, elle glissa sa main dans le boxer pour la refermer autour du membre dilaté et tendu.

« Non… attends… je ne peux pas…aaah… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se répandit dans cette main douce qui l'avait fait jouir par son simple contact. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Marine qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il les yeux fiévreux de plaisir.

« Il n'y rien dont tu doives t'excuser Ayoros. La nuit ne fait que commencer, nous avons tout notre temps. » Répondit Marine en reprenant son sexe dans sa main pour lui insuffler une deuxième vie.

**oOo**

« Et bien, c'est rudement calme ce soir. »

« Oui, ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir les autres. Seiya finirait presque par me manquer. »

« Tu plaisantes là ! »

« J'ai dit presque… » railla le chevalier du Cygne.

« Tu as failli me faire peur. » rentra dans son jeu le Phénix.

« Alors on a la maison pour nous tous seuls ce soir ? » continua-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Et il y a de grandes chances pour que l'on ait la nuit aussi, Shiryu est chez Aiolia et Shun doit toujours être à Jamir avec Mû. »

Le Phénix s'approcha tel un prédateur vers sa proie, son regard sombre ne quittant pas les prunelles claires. Lentement il se dévêtit, semant ses vêtements par terre au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le Cygne. Il se posta face à lui, déjà bien en forme et, lui caressant la joue d'une main, posa l'autre sur sa nuque en un souhait muet. Docilement, le Russe céda à la légère pression et s'accroupit devant le Phénix.

Il déposa un baiser sur le membre tendu face à lui avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Il le titilla longuement, à coups de langue et de dents, avant de l'engloutir et d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ikki se cambra, ses doigts perdus dans la chevelure blonde de Hyoga, l'incitant à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le blond s'accrocha aux fesses du Japonais alors que celui-ci donnait des coups de reins incontrôlables de plus en plus rapides dans la chaude cavité. Soudain, bloquant la tête du Cygne contre son bas ventre, il se déversa entre ses lèvres dans un cri de jouissance.

Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, le Russe releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

« J'aime ta saveur, elle est unique. Tu es unique. »

Ikki fit relever Hyoga et le soulevant dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Je vais te prouver à quel point toi aussi tu es unique pour moi. »

**oOo**

« Il est hors de question qu'un envoyé des Enfers pose ses pieds crochus dans mon temple ! » vociférait le Cancer.

« Angelo tu te calmes ! » trancha Camus froidement.

« Mais… »

« Non ! »

Le Cancer se renfonça dans son fauteuil, visiblement pas calmé, sous le regard glacial de Camus.

« Je crains que tu n'obtiennes la même réaction demain en l'apprenant aux autres. » fit remarquer Mû à Saga.

« Il faudra pourtant bien les loger, qu'on le veuille ou non ! » s'énerva Saga que toute cette histoire commençait à exaspérer, avant de continuer.

« Je dois t'avouer, Camus, que je comptais sur toi pour héberger Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil. »

« Et pourquoi celui-là ? »

« Parce que, d'après les Bronzes, de tous les invités que l'on est forcés de recevoir, c'est certainement le plus calme, … et avec Angelo, c'est une précaution à prendre… » termina le Pope avec un regard en direction du Cancer qui lui renvoya un coup d'œil assassin.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse demain. » promit Camus en se levant pour prendre congés.

« Bonne nuit. Angelo, tu viens ? »

Angelo se leva du fauteuil et marmonna un vague 'Bonne Soirée' avant de suivre le Verseau.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est pas gagné… » répéta le cadet des jumeaux.

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions en reparler à tête reposée demain. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous sera profitable. » Déclara Mû qui se sentait encore plus fatigué à la pensée des marches à montée pour se rendre au treizième temple.

Saga, sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Kanon, ça te dérange si on dort ici, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me taper les escaliers. »

« C'est aussi ton temple et tu y as ta chambre, tu n'as pas à me demander de permission. » lui répartit son jumeau, heureux de voir son frère rester.

« Allons tous nous coucher. Toutes ses émotions nous ont épuisés. » proposa Shun en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se dirigèrent en couple vers leurs chambres.

**oOo**

« Quelque soit le spectre que tu logeras chez n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ça se passera mal. Tu en as conscience ? »

Mû regardait son amant avec son air doux habituel mais dans lequel, cette fois-ci, perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Bien sur que j'en ai conscience, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et estimons-nous heureux qu'Hadès ne soit accompagné que de 5 de ses subordonnés ! »

« Tu sais je me demandais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, à l'origine, ce sont des êtres humains eux aussi et même s'ils sont au service du Seigneur des Enfers, ils n'en ont certainement pas moins des sentiments, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Voyons, lorsque Zeus a réparti les limites du domaine de chacun, Hadès a hérité du monde souterrain mais qui nous dit qu'il le désirait ce monde ? Et puis pour quelqu'un qui recherche à ce point la pureté et l'innocence chez son hôte, je trouve que ça ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image d'un homme sanguinaire. D'autre part, il n'a jamais usé de son pouvoir d'ôter la vie des humains. Même lorsqu'il a déclaré la guerre à Athéna, il n'y a pas eu d'hécatombe sur Terre. »

« Tu oublis l'éclipse totale Mû ! Elle devait servir à anéantir toute vie sur Terre ! »

« Je n'oublie rien ! Mais qui nous dit qu'il l'aurait maintenu ? Que ce n'était pas juste nécessaire pour que lui et ses spectres puissent simplement sortir des ténèbres sans se blesser ? Que savons-nous des véritables intentions qui se cachaient sous ses paroles dures et cruelles mais que démentaient ses actes. Regarde avec Ikki ! Il n'a pas pu le tuer ! »

« Mais il a tué Seiya ! »

« Il n'a fait que se défendre… »

« Il a voulu tuer Athéna ! »

« C'est elle qui est y est allé pour le tuer… »

A bout d'arguments, Saga dévisageait Mû qui restait impassible, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Réfléchis à ce qu'on vient de dire et tu verras qu'il est vrai que la nuit porte conseil. Maintenant, tu veux bien venir t'allonger près de moi sinon je crois que je vais devenir fou à entendre ton frère ainsi. Laisse-moi leur prouver que tu as une bien plus jolie voix quand tu chantes pour moi… »

**oOo**

A peine la porte refermée, Kanon se fit littéralement sauté dessus par une petite chose à la touffe verte adorable.

« Hey ! Du calme mon joli petit cœur. » se défendit en riant le cadet des Jumeaux.

« Kanon… laisses-moi te prendre ce soir, s'il te plait… »

L'ex Dragon des Mers jeta un regard dans les prunelles implorantes d'Andromède et y lut aussi de l'appréhension. L'appréhension de se retrouver face à face bientôt avec celui qui l'avait possédé, brisant sa volonté, son âme. Il comprit et, prenant Shun dans ses bras, s'allongea sur le lit en le maintenant au dessus de lui, lui signifiant ainsi sa réponse.

Kanon se fit passif pendant que le jeune Bronze l'effeuillait tout en embrassant chaque centimètre de la peau qui se révélait, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer sur les zones sensibles.

Shun sentait bien que son Gémeau avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque sous ses caresses, sa peau frémissait à chaque effleurement, sa gorge tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Je ne t'ai pas interdit de participer… » lui chuchota alors Andromède.

Deux bras puissants se refermèrent aussitôt sur lui alors que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par une bouche gourmande n'en finissait plus de le goûter. Le corps sous lui ondulait au rythme des sensations qu'il faisait naître au fur et mesure qu'il redécouvrait ses points sensibles.

Il s'arracha difficilement au baiser voluptueux pour se délecter de la saveur de cette peau dont l'odeur ne cessait de l'enivrer, descendant toujours plus bas dans une lenteur torturante pour son partenaire qui s'arquait sous les vagues de chaleur qu'il provoquait dans ses reins.

Il parsema son corps de baisers brûlants, de coups de langue humide, de morsures légères, n'oubliant aucun espace autour de la virilité fièrement dressée de son amant tout en prenant bien soin malgré tout de ne pas l'effleurer, le rendant fou de désir.

« Shunnnn… veux-tu me rendre dingue ?... »

Kanon haletait, ondulait, se cambrait, gémissait, le suppliait, il n'en pouvait plus, le désir était à son comble.

Pourtant Andromède continua de le torturer encore de longues minutes, revenant prendre ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux tout en s'appliquant à pousser le jumeau dans ses dernières limites de résistance au plaisir qui le submergeait.

Shun se glissa habilement entre ses jambes et se positionna contre l'intimité palpitante de son amant qui ne réagit pas tant il était dans un état second.

Lentement et avec douceur, il força les chairs à s'écarter pour lui livrer le passage, déclenchant un long râle chez Kanon qui se cambra encore un peu plus pour le sentir plus profondément en lui. Alors, tout en entamant le mouvement ancestral, il saisit enfin le membre pulsant, lui imprimant le même tempo.

Kanon cria de plaisir en sentant la main d'Andromède sur son sexe, il agrippa les fesses rondes et fermes du Bronze et donna des coups de reins plus rapides tant sa jouissance était proche.

Le Chevalier Divin n'était pas en reste côté échauffement. A chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps était passé à porté des lèvres du jumeau, il en avait profité pour le lécher, le mordiller, lui laissant même plusieurs suçons à la base du cou et sur les épaules. Ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives non plus, et pendant que Shun s'évertuait à rendre son Dragon fou de désir, ce dernier se vengeait de la même manière. Si bien que, lorsque le Bronze se glissa en Kanon, ils ne tardèrent pas tous deux à se retrouver propulsés au septième ciel et même à se persuader qu'il en existait un huitième.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, leurs esprits encore dans les hautes sphères de la luxure et s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

**oOo**

Milo se réveilla plus en forme que jamais, il se sentait complètement guéri et avait le cœur léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Pris d'une peur panique, il partit à la recherche de l'indou.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de s'afférer devant les fourneaux. Il passa derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement par la taille.

« Bonjour mon Soleil ».

Shaka abandonna les ustensiles, se tourna vers le Scorpion et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Milo se pencha lentement sur lui, cueillit un baiser et le serra tendrement contre lui.

Une odeur de carbonisé vint leur titiller les narines.

« Le déjeuner ! »

Shaka éteignit le feu et constata avec stupeur que tout avait brûlé. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« Laisse tout ça, j'ai envie d'autre chose » murmura Milo coquin.

Il souleva Shaka et l'emmenant vers la chambre. Il le déposa précautionneusement sur le lit et s'allongea prêt de lui en l'enlaçant.

Le blond le regardait amoureusement, faisant glisser une main douce sur sa joue.

Avec des gestes tendres, Milo entreprit de le dévêtir tout en couvrant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue de baisers légers qui firent frémir la Vierge. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'amena vers un état d'euphorie et s'enfonça en lui après l'avoir longuement préparé.

Shaka avait l'impression de léviter dans un monde de volupté où ne subsistait que la sensation de ce membre qui entrait et sortait de son corps à cadence régulière et puissante, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans l'extase de ses sens.

D'un dernier coup de rein, Milo se répandit en lui alors que l'Indou maculait son ventre de sa propre semence dans un gémissement sublime de plaisir intense.

Le Grec s'écroula sur le corps trempé de sueur de son amant, fauché par un orgasme qui le laissa au bord de l'inconscience.

oOo

Shiryu se réveilla avec une étrange douleur dans les reins et une érection conséquente. Le rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit l'avait encore mis dans cet état. Il se tourna doucement et se retrouva face au Lion, qui le regardait intensément.

Se rendant compte que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas rêvé, il rougit violemment au souvenir ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille et voulu se relever mais retomba sur l'oreiller avec une grimace de douleur.

« Pardon mon Dragon, je t'ai vraiment fait mal hier soir. Je serais plus doux la prochaine fois. » s'excusa  le Lion en l'embrassant.

Shiryu était tétanisé. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait ! C'est vrai qu'Aiolia n'avait pas été tendre, surtout pour sa première fois, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il finit par répondre au baiser du Grec et entrouvrit les lèvres. Aussitôt leurs langues retrouvèrent leurs jeux de séduction et de découverte et s'enroulèrent, mêlant leurs salives.

Aiolia se montra d'une extrême tendresse cette fois-ci, préparant doucement le Dragon à sa venue. Celui-ci se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui quand il sentit le Lion le posséder.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir que poussait l'autre, et crièrent en même temps leurs noms quand ils atteignirent ensemble le point de rupture.

Shiryu recouvrait lentement ses esprits dans les bras de son amant.

« C'était ta première fois hier soir n'est-ce pas ? » devina le Grec en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le jeune Chinois rougit de plus belle et hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir brusqué. »

La sincérité du ton toucha le Dragon qui resserra ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'attirer à lui pour mendier ses lèvres.

« Ne me tentes pas plus, je ne peux pas te résister et je ne voudrais pas être responsable si tu ne peux pas marcher correctement aujourd'hui. » se moqua le Lion.

« C'est sûr que je ne vais pas grimper ces fichus escaliers en courant comme un dératé ce matin. Tiens, on n'a pas frappé à la porte ? »

« Si ! Ne bouges pas de ce lit, je vais vite voir ce que c'est et je viens te rejoindre, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon mignon petit Dragon. » promit le Grec tout en enfilant en vitesse un bas de survêtement.

Aiolia ouvrit la porte et découvrit un garde qui attendait patiemment, tête baissée.

« Chevalier d'Or du Lion, vous êtes convoqués par le Grand Pope dans la salle du conseil à 10 h. »

« Bien ! J'y serai ! »

Et il referma la porte en se demandant la raison d'une telle convocation.

'Voyons, quelle heure est-il ? 8h36, il avait largement le temps de s'occuper du corps aux longs cheveux couleur ébène qui était allongé dans son lit'

Et il retourna dans la chambre où il découvrit le lit… vide !? Mais bien vite, il entendit le bruit de l'eau et se rendit à la salle de bain et, enlevant son survêtement, il se glissa dans le dos de Shiryu.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas me tenter… » lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

**oOo**

Lorcan était dans le salon, il attendait que le kiné finisse son travail avec le Pope dans la chambre et qu'il s'en aille. On avait finalement enlevé tous les plâtres du Pope. Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment des doubles fractures sur les quatre membres pouvaient être réparées en moins d'une semaine? L'homme de science se dit que la nature n'avait pas encore révélé tous ses secrets.

Le Poisson regardait les livres rangés dans la petite bibliothèque quand soudain son regard fût attiré par un petit ouvrage rangé tout en bas dans un coin. Il le tira et lu le titre. 'Le Kama Sutra pour les hommes.'

« Sutra ?? Sutra ?? C'est pas un truc de prières ça ?? »

Le Suédois s'installa dans le fauteuil avec le livre et l'ouvrit, Quand il vit les images il le referma d'un coup. Regardant autour de lui et ne voyant personne, il le rouvrit pour le regarder avec attention.

Etait-ce là ce que Shion avait sous-entendu quand il lui avait laissé sous-entendre que le plaisir physique pouvait être encore meilleur ?

Il tournait les pages, jetant tantôt des regards curieux, tantôt des regards gênés aux images qui y étaient imprimées.

Quand soudain il tomba sur une image représentant un homme aux yeux bandés et aux mains attachées, à quatre pattes, un autre homme se tenait derrière lui.

Lorcan eut un cri d'effroi et laissa tomber le livre en se levant brusquement avant de s'enfuir du chalet.

Il se précipita vers le lac, où il s'écroula sur un tronc mort qui traînait sur la plage. Les images se bousculaient dans son esprit, l'homme attaché, lui attaché, l'autre derrière lui ; il ne voyait rien, il ressentait juste cette cuisante douleur, ces mains qui lui tenait les hanches fermement, cette présence en lui qui le déchirait et encore ces mains qui le touchaient. Et soudain, une autre image se superposa à ce défilement incessant, une image fixe, celle des mains de Shion sur lui. Et une douce chaleur l'envahit, remplaçant la nausée qui lui avait soulevé le cœur.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Quelle horreur, comment des gens peuvent aimer cette monstruosité, dont j'ai maintes fois fait les frais, alors que je ne pouvais même pas me défendre… »

Pourtant une évidence venait de le frapper. Ces mains qu'il avait tant de fois détestée lorsqu'elles se mettaient en mouvement sur son corps, son sexe, ce contact qui lui donnait envie de vomir, il l'avait apprécié de la part de Shion.

Ce pourrait-il que tout ce qui l'avait dégoûté jusqu'à présent soit magnifié entre les mains du Pope ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il puisse prendre du plaisir dans ces actes qui le terrifiaient, simplement parce que ce serait avec lui ?

Il sentit son cosmos qui le cherchait et se décida à retourner lentement vers le chalet.

Pendant sa séance de rééducation, Shion avait senti le cosmos du Poisson passer par tous les états : de la surprise, de la gêne, de la curiosité. Pourtant à un moment, il vibra de la façon que le Pope détestait : Lorcan était terrifié.

Le Kiné s'apprêtait à partir et le Bélier se rua à la vitesse d'une limace de course vers le salon où il trouva un livre à terre, tombé ouvert du côte du texte. En le ramassant, Shion lu le titre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il le retourna et, quand il vit l'image, son visage se décomposa.

« Ne me dites pas que ce salaud à osez lui faire ça !! » rugit-il tout haut.

Il chercha le cosmos du Poisson qu'il trouva près du lac. Il le sentait en pleine confusion mais la terreur semblait avoir disparue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller le rejoindre ou bien le laisser se calmer seul ?

Il en était là de ses interrogations quand Lorcan fît son apparition, il était livide.

Il leva un regard vague vers lui et fixa ce qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Le Pope, suivant son regard, leva le livre.

« Je suis désolé, Lorcan. L'amour n'est pas comme dans ces livres. Les images ne peuvent pas retranscrire l'émotion et les sentiments qui affluent dans ces moments-là. »

L'Atlante ne savait pas trop quels mots il devait utiliser pour rassurer le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

« Ce que tu as subi était mal et condamnable. Faire l'amour ne se résume pas à ces photos. C'est tout un ensemble de sensations qui finit par amener à la volupté des sens. Faire l'amour est beau… »

« Fais-moi l'amour Shion ! »

Le Bélier le regarda, scrutant dans le regard soudain déterminé si son ouïe ne l'avait pas trahi et comprenant tout aussi soudainement les raisons d'une telle demande. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il pourrait définitivement le rassurer.

**oOo**

Shaka était en pleine méditation quand tous les doutes qui le hantaient refirent brutalement surface. Son cosmos s'intensifia.

Milo, qui était sous la douche, accouru dans le salon et se figea devant la scène. L'Indou avait entièrement retourné tout le salon et se lacérait les bras avec un débris de verre provenant d'un miroir cassé.

Le Scorpion se précipita et lui retira l'objet tranchant des mains.

« Shaka, arrêtes !! »

Mais l'Indou se débattait comme un beau diable, tentant de s'échapper de la prise du Grec.

« Quand on sera au sanctuaire, tu vas recommencer ! Tu vas me quitter au petit matin ! Tu feras comme si de rien était… » l'accusa-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le Scorpion attrapa le chevalier de la Vierge et le cala contre son torse.

« Calme-toi, il est hors de question que je te quitte, arrête de te faire du mal. Calme-toi, je suis là. » affirma le Scorpion d'un ton apaisant.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'Indou se calme.

Le Grec le souleva alors dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit pour désinfecter ses blessures et les panser.

Il s'installa alors à coté de lui et le reprit dans ses bras.

« N'as-tu pas ressenti cette plénitude qui nous a envahis ce matin pendant que nous faisions l'amour ? Cela ne signifie-il rien pour toi qui est sensé avoir une sensibilité particulière pour ce genre de chose ? Mon âme a déjà pris la forme idéale pour s'unir à la tienne, et cela équivaut pour moi à mon existence même. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'envisager de m'éloigner de toi à présent ? Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi à mes côtés. »

Les paroles de Milo pénétrèrent l'esprit de l'Indou qui commença à prendre conscience de leur implication.

« Oh Milo, je suis désolé ! J'ai si peur de te perdre que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. »

Le chevalier était secoué de violents sanglots contre le torse du Grec.

« Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Nous sommes deux âmes sœurs, j'en suis persuadé, mon amour, ma vie. »

Shaka plongea son regard embué de larmes dans celui sincère et pur de Milo et se cala contre lui, rassuré.

Milo l'allongea et se couchant à son tour, le reprit dans ses bras. Il continua à lui murmurer des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'endormir.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

**oOo**

Les neuf Golds restant au Sanctuaire étaient réunis dans la grande salle ainsi que les 4 chevaliers Divins. Tous avaient le genou à terre dans une attitude de déférence pour le Pope, même s'il n'était que l'intérimaire.

« Chevaliers ! Je vous ai réunis ce matin pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. »

Saga marqua une pause, scrutant plus particulièrement le visage du Verseau, qui comme à son habitude restait impassible.

« Sur ordre de Zeus, nous allons devoir accueillir les Dieux qui nous ont autrefois déclaré la guerre. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva qu'il stoppa d'un mouvement de la main.

« Chaque Dieu devra séjourner un mois dans chaque sanctuaire anciennement ennemi. D'ici un mois, nous devrons nous préparer à accueillir Hadès. »

Un murmure de protestations envahit la salle.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Voilà, maintenant il allait asséner le coup de grâce.

« Hadès viendra accompagné des deux Dieux jumeaux, d'un des trois juges et de deux spectres. Et, selon les consignes de Zeus, … la garde d'Hadès devra être hébergée par les chevaliers d'Or. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » protesta Shura en rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! » expliqua le Pope par intérim.

« Saga, je sais qu'on ne peut rien contre le choix d'un Dieu, mais je me range du côté des autres. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et maintenant, je dois penser à la sécurité de Shaina et du bébé. » souligna Aldébaran.

« Oui c'est beaucoup trop danger…. DU QUOI ?! » s'exclama Aiolia en réalisant le sens des paroles du gardien de la maison du Taureau.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Aldébaran qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Shaina et le… bébé ? » répéta Mû éberlué en comprenant à présent le sens des paroles de Saga la veille.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver aux cerveaux de l'assemblée. Puis tout le monde explosa de joie et félicita le futur papa ! 

Tous avaient oublié momentanément le sujet de leur convocation quand Aldébaran, malgré lui, le leur remémora.

« Oui ! Elle a accepté de venir vivre avec moi ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas d'un spectre chez moi. »

De nouveau, les mécontentements et récriminations se firent entendre.

Au bout d'un moment, le Pope se leva en réclamant le silence d'une voix impérieuse.

« Qui sommes nous pour aller à l'encontre de la décision d'un Dieu, qui plus est du Dieu des Dieux ?! Celui qui nous a tous permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance de mener une existence sans guerres et sans batailles ! Sans la douleur de voir l'un des nôtres, un proche, mourir encore une fois !

Oui nous nous sommes battus contre Hadès et ses spectres, mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'eux aussi sont morts et ramenés à la vie par le même Dieu qui nous a fait ce cadeau ?!

Ni eux, ni nous n'aurons plus à nous battre au cours de cette nouvelle vie.

Alors ne pouvons-nous faire preuve d'humanité, car c'est bien ce que nous sommes non ? Des humains !?

Ne pouvons nous vivre en paix puisqu'elle nous est offerte jusqu'à la fin de notre existence ?! »

Le silence se fit. Chacun semblait méditer les paroles du Pope par intérim quand la voix du chevalier du Verseau s'éleva.

« Saga, puis-je prendre la parole ? »

« Bien sur Camus. Nous t'écoutons. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis disposé à héberger le Dieu du Sommeil. Je prendrai Hypnos dans mon temple. »

« QUOI !! Mais ça va pas non ! Tu vas p… »

Un regard glacial venait de clouer le Cancer sur place, lui déconseillant fortement d'ajouter un mot. Ce dernier lança un regard meurtrier à son amant.

« Je te remercie Camus. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir avec respect et tact. »

Puis lançant un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée de chevaliers.

« Hadès logera au palais et je m'occuperai personnellement de Thanatos, le Dieu de la Mort… Kanon, j'avais espéré te voir accepter de prendre Rhadamanthe dans ton temple… »

Saga lança un regard de supplication à son frère, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais il lui avait semblé que son jumeau admirait malgré tout le spectre et que peut-être ce serait l'occasion pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

Kanon reçut l'appel que son frère lui lançait. Mais il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour reconnaître que ce spectre l'avait impressionné et qu'il avait eu du respect pour le guerrier. Peut-être alors valait-il la peine d'être connu en dehors d'un champ de bataille.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » lui assura t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Shun qui l'avait rassuré d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

« D'autres volontaires pour héberger Myu et Rune ? »

Le Cancer les laissa tous muets de surprise en se proposant pour héberger Rune.

« Es-tu bien sûr Angelo ? Tu ne vas pas nous en faire une nouvelle décoration pour les murs de ton temple ? »

« Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai changé de style de décoration. Soit vous me faites confiance, soit vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance Angelo. » affirma Saga d'une voix convaincante.

Angelo envoya un regard de défi à Camus qui se contenta d'afficher une mine impassible. Mais le Cancer avait eu le temps d'apercevoir de la tristesse et de la peur dans son regard et il serra les poings de colère contre lui-même et son foutu caractère emporté.

« Je veux bien me proposer pour accueillir Myu. »

Ayoros, qui était resté discret, venait de faire un pas en avant.

« Ayoros, tu n'es pas obligé ! Je vais le prendre dans mon temple ! » intervint aussitôt le Lion.

« Non ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes responsabilités tout seul et comme personne d'autre ne se proposera, j'ai décidé de l'héberger ! »

« Ton dévouement a toujours été un exemple pour nous tous, Ayoros. Tu seras donc l'hôte de Myu.

Je vous informerais en temps et en heure de la suite des évènements quand j'en saurais moi-même un peu plus. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne journée. »

**oOo**

L'après-midi arriva et tous les chevaliers se rendirent aux arènes pour se défouler après la nouvelle qu'ils avaient reçue le matin.

Shura était en train de combattre Camus. Le Capricorne sentait le trouble de la Balance, bien que son cosmos était plus calme qu'au matin. Shura le trouvait sexy avec son petit sourire en coin. Déconcentré, il ne vit pas venir l'attaque du Verseau qui lui gela entièrement son armure. Saga sonna la fin du match.

Camus libéra l'Espagnol qui se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les gradins, s'arrêta devant Dokho, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Toute l'Arène se mis à siffler et à applaudir. Le Chinois, surpris, posa ses mains sur les mollets de son petit ami devenu officiel.

« En quel honneur ? »

« J'en avais envie ! »

Il s'installa à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur le centre de l'arène où venaient d'entrer Angelo et Kanon.

Les deux chevaliers se regardaient en chien de faïence, se tournant autour, attendant chacun le moment d'attaquer. C'est alors qu'ils prirent les positions de Sumo, sous les yeux ébahis des autres chevaliers, et s'attaquèrent comme tels, faisant de grands yeux, claquant leurs paumes de mains sur leurs cuisses.

Sortant de leur état d'ahuris complets, les spectateurs se mirent à siffler, à applaudir et encourageaient les chevaliers haut et fort.

« Hey les mecs, ils sont où les strings ?? » hurla Camus sous le coup d'une impulsion.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le chevalier du Verseau, les deux combattants eux-mêmes s'étaient arrêté, interloqués. Qu'arrivait-il au fier maître de l'eau et de la glace ?

Se rendant compte tout à coup de l'intérêt que suscitait sa personne et surtout des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, Camus se mit à rougir violemment et se leva précipitamment dans la ferme intention de s'enfuir pour se réfugier dans son temple, la honte chevillée au corps. Il courrait comme un dératé dans les escaliers interminables qui menaient aux différents temples, son esprit perturbé par sa propre attitude. Pourquoi avait-il crié ça ?! Que lui avait-il pris ?

Il fut brutalement arrêté dans sa course par un placage au sol des plus douloureux qui lui coupa le souffle. Un poids sur son dos l'empêchait de se relever. Il eut un réflexe de défense et enflamma son cosmos pour se débarrasser de son assaillant.

« Camus ! Arrête ! C'est moi ! »

Il stoppa son attaque aussitôt mais fit baisser quand même la température suffisamment bas pour que le Cancer s'écarte de lui et il en profita pour reprendre sa fuite. Il ne voulait pas entendre les railleries que l'autre ne manquerait pas de faire, il avait décidément trop honte.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! » jura Angelo en reprenant sa poursuite.

Il sauta sur Camus au moment même où celui-ci ouvrait sa porte. Déséquilibrés, ils s'aplatirent sur le sol de la demeure du Verseau telles des crêpes ratées.

Le Français se débattait violement.

« Lâches-moi Angelo ! »

« Camus, calmes-toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Mais le Verseau luttait plus furieusement, n'hésitant pas à enflammer son cosmos pour se défaire de son adversaire. Le Cancer, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et à être gelé, lui envoya un crochet du gauche qui le mit K.O.

**oOo**

Shion était assis sur le canapé, il ouvrit les bras et le Suédois s'y lova directement, retrouvant la douceur et la sécurité que lui procurait l'étreinte du Bélier.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'a obligé à faire toutes ces choses humiliantes, avilissantes et qui font si mal ? »  

Le Pope prit le temps d'expliquer au Poisson qu'il manquait une case à son père et que le véritable acte charnel n'avait rien de honteux ni de dégoûtant quand il était fait de manière consentante par les deux parties ou avec amour.

« Dans le livre j'ai lu que au début de la…, de la…, enfin tu sais quoi, ça fait toujours mal. »

Lui-même n'ayant toujours connu que la douleur, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer faire ce genre de choses si c'était pour avoir mal.

« Je connais une méthode qui ne fait absolument pas mal. »

Le poisson prit le livre et le feuilleta.

« C'est quelle  page ?? »

« Ce n'est pas dans le livre… Lorcan ? Veux-tu toujours que je te fasse l'amour ? »

Le Suédois fixa l'Atlante d'un regard pur et confiant. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le brusquerait pas et qu'il serait prévenant. Il se leva et lui prenant la main, l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps. Lorcan se pencha et embrassa passionnément Shion. Ils commencèrent par de simples caresses qui devinrent très vite érotiques une fois que le Pope fut rassuré sur l'état d'esprit du Poisson. Shion déposa des baisers, sur toutes les parcelles de peau de Lorcan qui gémissait de plaisir.

« Lorcan, écartes les jambes »

Le poisson était sur le dos et s'exécuta, tremblant légèrement. Le bélier le rassura. Il se plaça à genoux entre les jambes du Poisson et, tout en continuant de le caresser, il descendit lentement une main vers l'intimité rosée, son pouce faisant des cercles autour de l'entrée fragile. De son autre main, il caressa le membre tendu qui se dressait sous ses yeux, l'amenant subtilement jusqu'à la jouissance.

Récupérant un peu de la semence qui avait coulé sur le ventre du Suédois, il en appliqua sur l'intimité avant d'y glisser un doigt en douceur, son regard attentif aux expressions qu'il lisait sur le visage de son amant. Il le détendit longuement avant d'y insérer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, le dilatant par des mouvements circulaires et de va-et-vient alternés.

Le sentant parfaitement détendu, il plaça ses fesses sur ses cuisses et lui prit les jambes qu'il maintint au niveau de ses hanches, appuyant ainsi sa virilité contre l'intimité du Poisson.

« Si tu veux arrêter ou si ça ne te plait pas dis-le moi mon ange. »

Mais Lorcan, les joues rosies par le plaisir, le regardait avec envie et amour, l'incitant à continuer son exquis apprentissage.

Shion le pénétra doucement, tendrement. Transportant le Suédois vers le plaisir.  

**oOo**

Shaka sortit lentement des brumes du sommeil et entrouvrit les yeux. Milo était encore endormi près de lui. Il le tenait encore dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Les évènements de la matinée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait enfin la certitude de l'amour que lui portait le Scorpion, était-il de nouveau assailli par les doutes ? Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle de lui-même ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à ses questions et se faisait peur à lui-même.

Un changement dans la respiration de Milo lui indiqua que celui-ci était sur le point de se réveiller. Qu'il était beau ainsi endormi. Il paraissait si innocent, si jeune.

« Bonjour mon amour. » l'accueillit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses paupières encore fermées.

« 'jour, mon soleil. » marmonna Milo, encore à moitié endormi.

Shaka continua de parsemer son visage de petits baisers légers, comme un papillon qui l'effleurerait de ses ailes, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

Milo ne pu réprimer un long frisson qui lui parcouru tout le dos. Soulevant ses paupières à demi, il sourit tendrement à l'Indou mais ne fit aucun geste, se laissant papouiller de bonne grâce.

« Sais-tu que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu dors ? »

« Mmh, parce que je ne le suis pas quand je suis réveillé ? » le taquina t-il.

Shaka émit un ravissant rire cristallin qui émerveilla le Scorpion. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le rire de Shaka était clair et agréable. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu rire avant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous nous sommes réveillé tous les deux ici il y a quelques jours mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner au Sanctuaire. Je voudrais profiter de toi pour moi tout seul encore quelques jours… Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir rentrer, nous ne sommes pas supposés nous absenter aussi longtemps… » déclara tristement le Grec.

A ces mots, les craintes de la Vierge commencèrent à refaire surface, pas encore assez fortes pour qu'ils perdent encore pied dans la réalité mais suffisamment pour l'inquiéter. Il ne se sentait pas d'y faire face une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, pas encore. Il voulait rester là à Jamir, avec son Amour qui venait de se réveiller.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa pour éviter de paniquer à nouveau.

« Je veux pas rentrer ! » protesta t-il avec une moue irrésistible qui aurait pu faire concurrence à Shun.

Milo passa une main sur le visage du blond qui ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la caresse.

« Mon ange, nous ne pouvons pas rester là plus que nécessaire, tu le sais. Je t'ai promis que tu ne serais plus jamais seul, je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t'aimer et te protéger. A moins que …ce soit les autres qui te fassent peur ! » comprit enfin le Scorpion.

Shaka rougit. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le monde, il était agoraphobe et cette phobie avait empiré au fur et à mesure qu'il se défaisait de son côté spirituel pour réapprendre à laisser libre court à l'humain qu'il avait été un jour.

« Ne t'en fait pas, mon soleil, je ne te laisserai pas seul quand il y aura du monde et je te laisserai méditer autant de fois qu'il le faudra… »

Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Je t'aime, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

L'Indou sourit, il savait qu'il disait vrai, mais son sourire se figeât quand il repensa qu'il s'était auto infligé son attaque.

Le Scorpion avait suivit le fil des pensées du blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne recommençai jamais. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis »

« Rentrons à la maison alors ! Mais avant… »

Shaka attrapa la virilité du Grec, et entama un va-et-vient. Milo eut un hoquet de surprise tant il ne s'attendait pas au geste de l'Indou.

« Shaka !... »

« Laisses-toi faire Milo, je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. » lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avant de prendre possession de sa bouche qu'il envahit aussitôt de sa langue, retrouvant la douce chaleur humide de sa jumelle avec laquelle il entama un ballet sensuel qui les laissa tous les deux haletants.

Milo gémissait, les yeux mi-clos. Shaka se releva et s'empala sur le membre imposant de son amant en étouffant un cri de douleur. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis se souleva et redescendit en mouvements réguliers, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au Scorpion qui donnait des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans ce fourreau étroit et chaud.

Shaka se renversa légèrement en arrière et s'appuyant des deux mains sur les jambes de Milo, il accentua le glissement le long du sexe du Grec qui criait à présent de volupté. L'Indou sentait la jouissance monter en lui et quand Milo referma sa main sur sa virilité pour l'accompagner, il ne put se retenir et se répandit presque immédiatement, se contractant involontairement autour du membre du Grec qui se cabra pour jouir au plus profond de son amant en criant son nom.

Shaka s'effondra alors sur lui, inconscient, vaincu par le relâchement subit des tensions qu'il avait accumulé et par le plaisir trop intense qu'il venait de ressentir.

Milo, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis, se tortillant un peu, réussit à attraper le drap pour les recouvrir, serrant dans ses bras son amant épuisé.

**oOo**

« Que se passe-t-il avec Camus et Angelo ? » questionna Kanon alors qu'il se resservait une tasse de café.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas la super entente entre eux ce matin. » constata Mû.

« Ils se sont disputés ? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Je pense que ça a à voir avec la venue des spectres au Sanctuaire et le fait que Camus ait décidé d'en héberger un. »

Saga était assis à table, buvant tranquillement son café, Mû sur ses genoux.

« Angelo veut oublier son passé d'assassin et sa connexion étroite avec le monde des morts. Sans oublier ce qu'il a vécu lors de sa résurrection par Hadès la première fois. Et de devoir être de nouveau confronté aux émissaires de ce monde a du lui rappeler tout ça. Ca explique sa colère. »

Saga connaissait bien le Cancer et se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Mais ça n'explique pas la réaction de Camus… » pouffa Shun qui avait pourtant beaucoup de respect pour le maître de son meilleur ami.

Tous quatre se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« Et vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de jouer aux sumos ? » articula Mû entre deux hoquets de rire en direction de Kanon.

« On nous a juste demandé de nous entraîner, il n'y avait aucune directive sur le comment… Alors pourquoi pas un combat de Sumo? Et puis il fallait qu'on pète un peu les plombs parce qu'avec la petite bombe que Saga nous a lancé, on n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à  l'entraînement aujourd'hui.» répliqua le cadet des Gémeaux.

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour y redire quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien, c'était vrai après tout.

« N'empêche que moi, j'aimerai bien le voir ce string… » pensa Shun tout haut, rompant le silence et provoquant l'hilarité chez ses compagnons.

« Pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes dans ma chambre. » lui répondit son amant d'un air mutin.

« Saga, ça te dit de venir chez moi prendre le thé ? » proposa le Bélier, comprenant qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux amoureux en tête à tête.

« mmmm, c'est très tentant… » répondit l'aîné en imitant la mimique de son frère.

« Ah vous êtes tous là ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où se tenaient Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu et Aiolia.

« Entrez ! Vous voulez du thé ou du café ? » leur offrit Shun, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et remettant à plus tard la découverte d'un certain dessous.

Les quatre nouveaux venus prirent place sur des chaises et la conversation tourna principalement autour du spectacle qu'avaient donné Kanon et Angelo.

« Le plus drôle c'était Angelo. On ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de sa part. Il faut croire que Camus le dévergonde. » éclata de rire Aiolia.

« Parce que moi j'étais pas drôle peut-être ?! » s'offusquait Kanon tandis que Hyoga défendait que son maître si sérieux puisse avoir une quelconque responsabilité dans les agissements du Cancer, provoquant l'hilarité du groupe.

« De ta part, Kanon, on s'attend à tout, mais de la part d'Angelo, ça avait de quoi surprendre, reconnaît-le. » contesta Shiryu.

« Mon petit dragon pourrait bien encore vous étonner tous… » lança Shun l'air de rien en posant un regard énamouré à la créature mythique en question.

« C'est sur qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va inventer comme gaffe. » le taquina Ikki.

« Mais on ne t'en veut pas, tu es comme tu es et on t'a tous accepté avec tes qualités et tes défauts… même Mû t'a prit en tant que beau-frère. » se hâta de rajouter Hyoga, voyant la tristesse voiler le regard de Kanon et en envoyant une tape derrière la tête du Phénix en même temps.

« Aïeuuuuh !! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore! » se récria ce dernier en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu n'as rien à envier à Kanon en matière de gaffes, mais les tiennes sont orales. » lui reprocha gentiment le Cygne.

Tous partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur, ayant, d'un commun accord silencieux, décidé d'éviter le sujet de la venue prochaine des spectres.

**oOo**

Camus porta la main à sa mâchoire.

« Aie… »

« N'y touche pas, tu vas te faire encore plus mal. »

Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le Cancer penché sur lui, son beau regard sombre exprimant de la tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce q… Mais tu m'as frappé ! » réalisant soudain pourquoi il avait mal.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je suis désolé, Camus… »

L'Italien avait vraiment l'air triste. La colère du Verseau s'envola.

'Depuis quand m'est-il devenu si important ?

Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui… jamais. Je me fonds en lui… je me fonds complètement … au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui…

Il a réussi à briser le mur de glace que j'avais construit autour de mon cœur.'

« Je suis désolé aussi Angelo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai crié dans l'arène, j'ai eu tellement honte que la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit c'était la fuite… »

« C'est sur que tu en as surprit plus d'un. » rit le Cancer, faisant monter le rouge aux joues du Français.

« Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir crié dessus… mais tu es tellement impulsif parfois… » le taquina le Verseau.

Angelo, attendri, embrassa Camus sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres et descendit vers le cou. Le Cancer tira un peu sur le vêtement dégageant ainsi l'épaule du Français. L'Italien fît glisser sa langue sur sa clavicule. Le verseau haletait doucement. Encouragé, Angelo lui retira complètement son vêtement. Du bout des ses doigts, il entreprit de dessiner très lentement, le contour de tous les muscles du Verseau. De temps à autres le bout de la langue du Cancer remplaçait le doigt. Camus, qui en avait marre de ce doux supplice, poussa l'Italien, lui déchira le tissu de coton qui lui recouvrait le torse et lui mordit gentiment le téton.

« Hé mais Ayeuhhh… » s'indigna Angelo avec un petit rire.

Le Français le tortura par des caresses de ses mains et de sa langue, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau bronzée et au parfum subtilement musqué, provoquant des soubresauts d'extase du Cancer qui se tortillait sous ses attentions.

Mais l'Italien n'était pas homme à rester passif et il ne tarda pas à renverser Camus sur le lit, le retournant sur le ventre et parcourant son dos de milles caresses érotiques, s'attardant sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles. Il lui fit relever les hanches et sa langue, qui traçait des sillons brûlants le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendit lentement vers ses reins pour finir par exciter son intimité, lubrifiant l'entrée rosée avant d'y introduire ses doigts en alternance avec sa langue.

Camus haletait, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Le Cancer le fit se relever et s'avancer pour le plaquer contre le montant du lit avant de le posséder en douceur et d'entamer un mouvement ample et puissant dans son corps. Le Français sentait les mains d'Angelo sur ses hanches, son membre qui s'enfonçait chaque fois plus loin dans son intimité, le glissement de celui-ci, tout le rendait fou de plaisir.

L'Italien ressortait à présent pratiquement complètement avant de plonger encore plus fort, ses hanches venant frapper les fesses blanches du Verseau en un rythme régulier, provoquant des tremblements chez son amant.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa dans le corps de l'homme qui avait su capturer son cœur et l'apprivoiser.

« Je t'aime Camus ! »

Il se retira avec précaution, fasciné par sa semence qui s'écoulait le long des cuisses blanches et finement musclées, puis il se glissa devant le Français et le prit dans sa bouche, se délectant de la douceur de la chair. Il jouait de sa langue et caressait l'entrejambe de son amant avec passion, l'amenant inexorablement à la jouissance qu'il recueillit dans sa gorge.

Délaissant le sexe, à présent délivré de sa tension, il tira Camus vers le bas pour le faire allonger sur lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le Français se redressa légèrement et lui sourit, avant de se laisser retomber sur le corps chaud et de glisser dans une douce somnolence, ses cheveux caressés par une main aimante.

**oOo**

Lorcan ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant plus où il était, certainement quelque part dans les brumes du plaisir. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ces instants passés dans les bras du Pope avaient guéri toutes ses blessures et ses craintes. Mais personne d'autre que Shion n'aurait le droit de le toucher de la sorte. Il ne pourrait appartenir qu'à cet homme qui avait su le comprendre, l'aider et en qui il avait toute confiance. Et il l'aimait.

Il roula sur le coté et regardait l'Atlante dormir. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Tout doucement, il s'approcha et déposa de nombreux baiser sur la peau laiteuse qui réagit très vite aux caresses du Suédois. Il descendit doucement, provoquant quelques gémissements. Lorcan se lécha la lèvre, il goûta la virilité du Bélier, qui s'arqua de plaisir en griffant les draps à les déchirer.

« Je constate avec délice que mon petit Poisson a prit goût à certaines choses… » réussit-il à articuler entre deux gémissements.

« Je crois que j'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Lorcan, tu me rends fou… aaah… Lorcaaaaan…nh… » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il sentait une vague de plaisir le submerger.

Ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises, ne se rassasiant pas du corps de l'autre, inventant de nouvelles positions qui les menaient toujours plus loin dans la volupté.

Le Suédois se montrait particulièrement affamé, éternisant chaque fois un peu plus leurs ébats, laissant Shion à moitié inconscient.

Ils étaient tous deux assis nus sur le lit, grignotant un encas que le Pope avait réussi à préparer en s'enfuyant en traître avant que son amant ne lui ressaute dessus, arguant que s'il ne mangeait pas, ils ne pourraient pas continuer.

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer au Sanctuaire ? Je suis guéri et même si mes pas sont encore un peu hésitants par moments, cela ne durera pas longtemps avant que je ne retrouve toute ma souplesse d'avant. »

« Vraiment ?... toute ta souplesse ?... Ne me donne pas des idées… » le taquina Lorcan avec un regard coquin qui en disait long sur le genre d'idées qui pourraient se former dans son esprit devenu quelque peu lubrique depuis qu'il avait totalement accepté l'acte sexuel avec l'Atlante.

Shion, comprenant plus que trop bien le sous-entendu, se recula légèrement par réflexe.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas pitié de mon grand âge ! »

« Arrêtes ! J'ai 4 ans de plus que toi ! » s'exclama le Suédois en riant.

Ils avaient tous été ressuscités à l'âge qu'ils avaient avant de mourir devant le mur des lamentations, ce qui donnait l'avantage au Poisson.

Shion capitula en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

« J'aurais bien voulu profiter un peu plus de t'avoir rien qu'à moi. Même si je reconnais que mes amis me manquent un peu, une fois rentrés au Sanctuaire, tu seras de nouveau débordé par ta charge et on ne pourra plus se voir aussi souvent. » se plaignit tristement Lorcan, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues blanches et douces.

« Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, plusieurs chevaliers d'argent ont prit en main les différents centres de formations de par le monde, la gestion courante du Sanctuaire ne me prend pas tant de temps que ça tu sais. » le rassura le Pope.

Le visage du Poisson s'illumina.

« C'est vrai ? Tu auras du temps à m'accorder alors ? »

« Promis ! »

« Alors, je veux bien rentrer. Et puis je suis certain que personne n'a pensé à prendre soin de mes roses ! » fit-il d'un ton boudeur qui provoqua le rire de Shion.

« Allons préparer nos valises ! »

**oOo**

En venant à leur entraînement quotidien ce jour là, ils avaient tous en tête le spectacle de sumos que leur avaient joué Angelo et Kanon quelques jours plus tôt.

Les combats au corps à corps s'enchaînèrent sans rien de particulier, Dokho battit Saga, Shura envoya valser Aiolia et Hyoga réussit à immobiliser Shiryu au sol par des chatouilles peu régulières dans un entraînement.

Camus et Mû venaient de finir leur combat et regagnaient leurs places dans les gradins, quand Shaka et Milo arrivèrent main dans la main. Le Scorpion embrassa la Vierge à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, prouvant à son Soleil qu'il tenait parole et rassurant les autres. Tous applaudirent et sifflèrent.

Ils prirent place dans les gradins au moment où le Cancer et le cadet des Gémeaux entraient en scène.

Comme la fois d'avant, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence quand, sortie de nulle part, la chanson de Joe Cocker se fit entendre.

You can leave your head-on-- taaadadaadadadam

Sous les regards interloqués, Angelo et Kanon commencèrent à danser en se déhanchant et à se désaper en envoyant leurs fringues à leurs amants respectifs, l'assemblée était en délire. Même Shaka, qui au début semblait gêné, prit part à la gaieté générale.

Les Chevaliers dans l'arène s'arrêtèrent juste après avoir déboutonné leur pantalon. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer certaines foudres.

« En string ! » hurlaient en même temps le Verseau et Andromède.

« A la maison mon cœur. » répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Saga se cramponnait au banc sur lequel il était assis dans les gradins avec ses compagnons, frisant l'arrêt cardiaque, tout en remerciant le ciel de l'absence du Pope.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Le cœur de Saga manqua plusieurs battements. Shion se tenait derrière lui en compagnie du Poisson qui n'en revenait pas. L'arène se figeât, comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté, et tous mirent un genou à terre, sauf l'aîné des Gémeaux, plus pétrifié qu'une statue sur son banc.

« Si je puis me permettre, Maître, ils détendaient l'atmosphère. Nous avons accumulé un certain stress après la nouvelle de l'arrivée des spectres…» tenta de justifier Mû.

Shion regarda son disciple, il avait toujours été la voix de la sagesse et ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser. Décidant pour une fois de passer l'éponge, il convoqua tout le monde au treizième temple pour dîner tous ensemble et remettre certaines choses au point.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés », co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

**oOo**

Tous étaient attablés, 13 chevaliers d'Or, 4 chevaliers Divins et 2 chevaliers d'Argent. L'ambiance était joyeuse, ils étaient contents de retrouver leurs amis en bonne santé, réconciliés et heureux. Le Pope, siégeait à un bout de la table. Il parlait avec Shaka et Milo, qui étaient assis à sa gauche, soulagé que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre.

Aphrodite était tout sourire, flottant sur un petit nuage rose alors que son amant l'avait mis à sa droite, place traditionnellement occupée par Saga qui se trouvait relégué à l'autre extrémité de la grande table face à lui, Mû à ses côtés.

Ces derniers étaient occupés à bombarder de questions le chevalier d'Ophucius, qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver assise à la gauche de Mû, faisant face à Kanon qui n'était pas en reste pour quémander des détails sur sa relation avec Aldébaran. Shaina rougissait de plus en plus sous leurs assauts. Le Taureau se leva fort à propos et, réclamant le silence, il annonça officiellement leurs fiançailles et leur statut de futurs parents, accentuant ainsi la teinte rouge écrevisse sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Toute l'attablée les félicita chaleureusement et certains se proposèrent déjà comme Baby Sitter, ce qui provoqua quelques rires et commentaires joyeux.

« Par pitié, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée de laisser cet enfant avec des personnes d'un age mental moins élevé que le sien… » fit semblant de se lamenter Shaina.

« Raison de plus pour le laisser à Kanon ou Milo, entre gamins ils vont s'entendre. » lança Ikki qui se prit un coup de talon dans le tibia.

« Ouaïeuhhh !! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal encore ?! »

« Juste pour prévenir mon ange, un réflexe… » fit mine de s'excuser le Cygne en déposant un doux baiser sur le nez du Phénix.

Shaka était perdu dans ses pensées. En fait, il observait ses compagnons depuis un petit moment et, force lui était de constater que nombre de couples s'étaient formés dont certains l'avaient étonné. Son regard se porta sur son vis-à-vis. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Shura aurait pu ouvrir son cœur à un amour autre que celui qu'il portait pour leur Déesse, et pourtant, Dokho, dont il tenait la main, semblait bien avoir réussi à y entrer.

A bien y regarder, ils formaient plutôt un beau couple. Shura était droit et loyal comme le chevalier de la Balance.

La Vierge continua son tour de table et sourit en voyant Marine et Ayoros échanger un baiser. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils se soient trouvés ces deux là ; tout comme leurs voisins de table. Aiolia et Shiryu se dévoraient du regard.

Son attention fut détournée par Camus qui avait échangé sa place avec Milo afin de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

« Je suis sincèrement content pour Milo et toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi. »

« Je te remercie Camus. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour vous avoir soupçonné tous les deux d'entretenir une liaison secrète. » répondit Shaka d'un air désolé.

« Ne t'excuses pas. C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais démenti les rumeurs qui couraient sur nous deux, pensant qu'elles allaient s'arrêter d'elles même, je ne savais pas que je te rendais malheureux par ce fait. Milo n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami. Il tient tellement à toi qu'il m'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas pu te récupérer par mon insouciance. »

Le regard de Camus était sincère, il avait quitté ce masque froid qu'il arborait toujours habituellement et l'Indou se doutait des raisons d'une telle transformation.

« Je suis content pour toi et Angelo. C'est vraiment un type bien. Il t'aime énormément. »

« Oui, je sais. Il est formidable. Il a mauvais caractère mais un cœur en or. » sourit le Verseau avec un regard rêveur en direction du Cancer qui semblait en grande conversation avec Milo sur l'art et la manière de faire un striptease digne de ce nom.

Ikki, assis à côté de l'Italien, se mêla du débat.

« Moi je serais pas contre un strip d'Angelo. Voir un bel étalon Italien se trémousser en tenue d'Adam, ça doit valoir le détour… »

Un coup dans les côtes venant de sa gauche lui arracha un cri de douleur.

« Bel étalon hein ! Depuis quand tu phantasmes sur Angelo ?! » le gronda Hyoga.

« Mais je disais ça pour rire. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fasses de l'effet, mon bel oiseau blanc. » se rattrapa le Phénix en tentant d'embrasser le Cygne et en se recevant un autre coup dans les côtes.

Aiolia s'amusait de voir le fier et solitaire Phénix se faire mener par le bout du nez par le jeune Cygne.

« Mais enfin défends toi Ikki ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser traiter de la sorte par un vulgaire chevalier de Bronze non ?! » lança-t-il par-dessus la table, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards courroucés de Shiryu et de Hyoga.

« Je te rappelles que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre toi des Bronzes…» le taquina Shiryu.

« Oui ! Et puis, en plus nous sommes des chevaliers Divins à présent et Ikki en fait aussi parti si tu souviens bien… » répliqua Hyoga d'un air faussement boudeur.

« Alors Aphrodite, tu es enfin avec Shion ? » demanda de but en blanc Aiolia, histoire de changer de sujet.

« Comme toi avec Shiryu à ce que je vois ! » répondit le Poisson qui n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie légendaire.

Tous laissèrent tomber leur fourchette de surprise, le Poisson et le Pope ! Ils avaient bien remarqué que le Suédois avait prit place à droite de l'ancien Bélier mais pensait simplement à un gage de remerciement pour avoir joué le garde malade. Ils en restaient sans voix.

Aphrodite profita du silence pour faire une déclaration qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Au fait tout le monde, mon vrai nom est Lorcan et j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant vous oubliiez Aphrodite. »

« Il était temps !! » s'exclamèrent Angelo et Camus en se levant de leur siège pour aller serrer leur ami dans leurs bras, lui glissant quelques mots dans l'oreille avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

« Et bien que de surprises ce soir ! » constata gaiement Shun.

« Où est parti Kanon ? » l'interrogea Hyoga en se penchant vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Et Ikki, il est où ? »

« Il avait oublié un truc urgent, il revient. »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et s'aperçurent que Milo et Angelo avaient aussi disparus. Cela ne leur disait rien de bon.

« Ca m'inquiète… Que crois-tu qu'ils nous préparent ? Je ne crois pas à une simple coïncidence quand ces quatre là s'absentent en même temps. » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Tu as raison, je crains le pire… » répondit le Russe, aussi sceptique que son ami.

Subitement, le noir se fit dans la salle et la musique de 9 semaines et demie se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Shun et Hyoga se rapetissèrent sur leurs chaises alors que Camus, Shaka et les autres attendaient la suite, se demandant ce qu'il se passait quand quatre silhouettes, semblant briller intérieurement, firent leur apparition au beau milieu de la table.

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent et des yeux sortirent de leurs orbites alors que d'autres étaient pris d'un fou rire irrépressible devant la tête de leurs compagnons.

Camus et Shaka regardaient, sidérés, leurs amants balancer sensuellement des hanches tout en s'effeuillant et en leur lançant des œillades provocantes.

Shun et Hyoga tentaient de disparaître sous la table alors que Kanon et Ikki envoyaient voler leurs pantalons, les découvrant en STRING !! ROSE FLUO !!

Camus et Shaka, quant à eux, avaient viré au rouge carmin en découvrant les dessous non moins voyants qu'Angelo et Milo exhibaient à présent fièrement : STRING LEOPARD !!

Les quatre tomates bien mures sur le point de se flétrir ne savaient plus où se mettre, d'autant que leurs amants avaient entamé une série de mouvements très suggestifs juste sous leurs nez !

Mû, inquiet et sous la table, tentait désespérément de ranimer un Saga dont le teint avait subitement viré au gris cendreux avant de se laisser couler de son siège tel un mollusque gélatineux d'un escalier.

Le reste de l'assemblée, passé le premier instant de stupeur, avait tourné le regard vers le bout de la table, craignant de voir apparaître un _Stardust Revolution_. Au lieu de ça, le Pope tentait de maîtriser, à grand peine, un fou rire qui menaçait de le faire exploser ; quand soudain, n'y tenant plus, il éclata d'un rire bruyant, se tenant les côtes, soutenu par un Poisson non moins hilare.

Camus et Shaka, morts de honte, tentèrent une sortie discrète mais furent rattrapés par leurs amants à moitié nus qui se collèrent à eux et ondulèrent outrageusement le long de leurs corps alors que la musique s'arrêtait enfin, mettant fin au spectacle.

Les lumières se rallumèrent. Ikki et Kanon allaient descendre de la table quand Kanon mit le pied dans le plateau de fromages, se collant un Mascarpone bien crémeux sous la plante, et, glissant dessus, atterrit sur les fesses sur le bord de la table, les jambes en l'air, offrant une vue des plus érotiques à Shun qui manqua d'air, et envoyant son pied dégoulinant de formage italien sous le nez du Russe qui cria d'effroi et de dégoût.

Tous se statufièrent quelques secondes, le temps d'imprimer l'image qui s'offrait à leurs yeux et ce fut l'hilarité générale.

Saga reprit ses esprits brutalement et, voulant se relever trop vite, se retrouva assommé par la table. Mû se téléporta avec lui à son temple pour le soigner, fuyant une fin de fête qui tournait à la catastrophe.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu pues le fromage trop fait ! » hurla Hyoga en repoussant le pied du Gémeau.

Shun restait subjugué par la vision du string fluo à quelques centimètres de son regard.

Camus et Shaka en avaient profité pour embarquer leurs amants transformés en léopards affriolants et fausser compagnie à la joyeuse assemblée.

Shion et Lorcan étaient écroulés l'un sur l'autre, n'en pouvant plus de rire, alors que les autres convives affichaient des mines stupéfaites ou hilares.

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, Lorcan se penchant vers son amant.

« Merci d'avoir joué le jeu. »

Quand Camus et Angelo s'étaient levés pour le féliciter, ils lui avaient fait part de leurs idées à l'oreille et lui avaient demandé un petit coup de main. Lorcan avait alors réussit à convaincre Shion de les faire apparaître sur la table et c'est auréolés de leur cosmos que les quatre chevaliers avaient alors entamé leur numéro.

« J'espère seulement que Saga s'en remettra. » répondit-il en explosant à nouveau de rire au souvenir de la tête du pauvre Gémeau.

« Je crois que c'est fichu pour le briefing de ce soir, ça attendra demain matin. Et puisque tu es libre… »

**oOo**

Shiryu était dans le bain des thermes réservés aux chevaliers d'Or, et à présent Divins, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps.

Un Lion était non loin de là, se léchant les babines devant un tel spectacle. Il le rejoignit dans l'eau et se colla contre lui.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci personne ne viendra nous déranger »

Pour toute réponse, Shiryu l'embrassa passionnément, l'entraînant sous l'eau avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à bout de souffle, le Dragon s'installa sur les cuisses de son amant.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas eu droit moi à te voir en string léopard ? » lui reprocha t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Parce que je ne m'exhibe qu'en privé et uniquement pour toi. » lui murmura le Lion en s'attardant sur sa clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Lui attrapant brutalement les fesses, le Grec empala son Dragon qui étouffa un cri de douleur sous l'effet de la brûlure vive mais entama aussitôt un mouvement vertical, aussi excité que son Lion. Le contact de l'eau facilita la pénétration et atténua la douleur. Bientôt, ce ne furent que gémissements lascifs et petits cris de plaisir. L'eau faisait des remous autour d'eux et la vapeur créait une ambiance torride.

Aiolia sentait son membre s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans cet antre chaud et humide. Il happa un téton et se mit à le torturer de la langue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci durcisse, puis attrapant l'autre, il lui fit subir le même sort avant de ramener une de ses mains sur le sexe de son amant et de le masturber à la même cadence qu'il se sentait glisser en lui.

Shiryu avait dépassé le stade du simple plaisir, il criait à présent le nom d'Aiolia en s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles alors qu'il se soulevait pour mieux s'empaler sur cette hampe de chair qui l'écartelait délicieusement.

Dans un dernier spasme, Aiolia resserra son étreinte autour du membre gorgé de désir du Dragon projetant son sperme dans l'eau entre leurs deux ventres, alors qu'il se déversait lui-même dans l'intimité crispée par le plaisir du Chinois.

Il resta un moment à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, caressant les cheveux soyeux qui cascadaient jusque sur les reins du jeune homme.

« C'est plus merveilleux à chaque fois. »

« Mmmh… c'est encore moi qui vais avoir du mal à marcher demain matin. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir descendre jusqu'au temple avec ce que tu m'as fait subir. » fit mine de se plaindre Shiryu tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« N'aies crainte, je vais te porter et te faire oublier la fougue que tu déclenches chez moi… je vais être très tendre… »

Le Lion était aussi fougueux en amour qu'au combat et Shiryu s'y était habitué, sachant qu'après venaient la tendresse et la douceur. Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son chevalier et se laissa porter hors de l'eau.

**oOo**

Le Pope et le Poisson étaient dans la salle du trône. Tous les chevaliers étaient finalement retournés dans leurs temples et ils s'étaient isolés dans cet endroit, laissant les serviteurs faire leur travail.

Lorcan caressait le dos de l'Atlante par-dessus sa toge. Il se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille.

« Tu viens chez moi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils descendirent les marches qui séparaient les deux temples.

Le couple passa à peine la porte qu'ils se ruaient l'un sur l'autre comme si ils étaient en manque.

« Si on allait au lit ? » suggéra Lorcan espiègle.

« Mon petit Poisson ne peux plus se passer de mon corps ? » répliqua le Pope avec un regard gourmand signifiant qu'il n'était pas en reste non plus.

« C'est de toi tout entier que je ne peux plus me passer. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es devenu mon univers. » murmura le Suédois avec émotion.

Leurs vêtements disparurent comme par enchantement, leurs mains couraient sur leurs corps, leurs lèvres affamées ne se quittaient plus ; ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, étroitement enlacés.

Lorcan n'attendit pas et fit entrer Shion en lui sans lui laisser le temps de le préparer. Il l'amena rapidement à la jouissance et hurla son plaisir avec lui.

Leurs corps, apaisés, reposaient l'un sur l'autre, l'Atlante caressait distraitement le dos de son amant.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu fais l'amour ? »

« Je n'ai rien à t'envier, tes yeux sont si expressifs que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je voudrais m'y noyer. »

« Je veux encore t'admirer quand le plaisir s'empare de ton corps tout entier et que ton visage resplendit… » chuchota Shion dans le creux de son oreille faisant renaître le désir dans le regard de son amant.

**oOo**

Mû s'était téléporté directement dans sa chambre avec le Gémeau, toujours inconscient, remerciant pour la millième fois Athéna d'avoir abaisser la barrière énergétique qui les empêchait avant de pouvoir le faire. Il avait déposé Saga sur le lit et lui avait mis une compresse d'eau froide sur le front. Il se tenait à ses côtés, le veillant en lui caressant ses boucles bleutées.

Saga ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt, victime d'un mal de tête effroyable.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » articula-t-il dans une grimace quand soudain les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il regarda Mû, affolé, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules.

« Kanon ! Il est… ? Shion … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, Kanon n'a rien. Il est dans son temple avec Shun. Shion ne lui a rien fait. » le coupa le Bélier d'un ton rassurant.

« Mais… »

Saga n'y comprenait plus rien. Le Pope aurait dû punir son frère et les autres exhibitionnistes aussi d'ailleurs. Une telle attitude était totalement inconcevable et méritait un châtiment exemplaire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Shion était dans le coup. Tu crois vraiment ton frère assez cinglé pour oser faire une telle démonstration publique sans l'accord du Pope ? »

Mû avait raison. Saga se détendit en se massant malgré tout le haut du crâne.

« Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-on assommé ? »

L'Atlante le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis éclata de rire avant de lui expliquer qu'une table traîtresse avait osé se retourner contre lui. Saga regarda un instant son amant d'un air sceptique avant de sourire.

« Il finira par avoir ma peau, mais je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui à présent… ni sans toi d'ailleurs… » rajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser léger à l'intérieur de son poignet.

Mû se pencha sur lui et prit ses lèvres tendrement, accentuant progressivement la pression jusqu'à l'embrasser passionnément, provoquant des frissons sur la peau du Gémeau qui l'enlaça à l'étouffer.

De la lave en fusion coulait dans les veines de Saga qui répondait de toute son âme au baiser de son amant, l'attirant à lui afin de sentir son corps peser sur le sien, sa chaleur se mêler à la sienne. Comme par magie, leurs vêtements disparurent sur un geste imperceptible de Mû, déclenchant un violent spasme des deux amants au contact de leurs peaux nues et le début de la quête de la volupté ultime qu'ils savaient trouver chez l'autre.

Ils cessèrent leur baiser le temps de reprendre leur souffle et d'un mouvement de hanche, Saga fit glisser l'Atlante sous lui. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il titilla un bouton de chair rose d'une main tandis que sa bouche torturait le deuxième en tournant autour avec sa langue et en le mordillant, tout en se délectant des gémissements qui arrivaient à ses oreilles.

Il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à les sentir se durcir sous ses caresses puis s'appliqua à redessiner chaque muscle de son ventre du bout des doigts et de la pointe de sa langue, rendant le Bélier fou de désir qui scandait son nom en une litanie sans fin.

« Saga… Saga… »

Sans même effleurer l'objet de son désir, le Gémeau attarda ses lèvres sur son ventre et ses flancs alors qu'une de ses mains caressait sensuellement la peau douce et lisse de son entrejambe qui s'ouvrit aussitôt en une invitation explicite.

« Serais-tu en manque mon amour ? » fit-il en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard océan dans celui, voilé, de son amant.

« Je n'en peux plus, prends-moi, j'ai trop envie de toi… »

Avec un sourire, Saga remonta sa main sur ses testicules, lui arrachant un long râle de plaisir, avant d'aller saisir le membre gonflé et de caresser doucement le gland de son pouce. Mû se cambra sous l'attouchement et griffa les épaules du Gémeau, laissant des petites perles rosées apparaître sur la peau bronzée.

Satisfait de l'effet que produisaient ses attentions, Saga se pencha et donna des petits coups de langues sur l'extrémité de la virilité qu'il tenait en main, tirant sur le prépuce pour bien la découvrir et augmenter ainsi la perception. Le bélier se tordait lascivement sous lui, écartant encore plus les jambes quand il sentit une présence en lui qui le préparait tendrement.

Quand le Gémeau investit enfin son corps, Mû crut défaillir sous la puissante vague de volupté qui s'abattit sur lui.

« Sa…ga… je vais… pas tenir…longtemps… »

Saga bougeait en lui avec des mouvements amples et lents, se délectant des gémissements sans fin qu'il recueillait sur ses lèvres. Il était à bout lui aussi, ayant prit autant de plaisir à en donner à son amant que lui à en recevoir. Il ne tarda pas à sentir Mû se resserrer autour de lui, alors qu'il se répandait entre leurs deux ventres, provoquant sa propre jouissance dans un cri qui rejoignit celui de l'Atlante.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés et heureux, au rythme de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

**oOo**

Angelo se tenait face à Camus qui affichait sa mine habituelle, froide et impénétrable. Il était toujours en string léopard et grelottait de froid mais n'osait pas rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le temple.

Après d'interminables et torturantes minutes, le visage de Camus se détendit et son regard se fit malicieux.

« Je peux avoir un show en privé maintenant ? »

Et, sous le regard surpris du Cancer, il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé.

La surprise passée, le cancer eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me touche pas. » le prévint l'Italien.

Il commença à onduler d'une façon sensuelle et sauvage, se caressant le corps de manière complètement indécente. Camus écarta les jambes sentant son excitation monter. Le Cancer se rapprocha de lui, dessina de la pointe de sa langue le contour des lèvres du Verseau. Toujours en dansant, il enleva un à un les vêtements du Français qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il avait chaud, trop chaud. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui le recouvrait.

L'Italien se trémoussait encore devant lui, l'effleurant, embrassant sa peau. Le Français enfonça ses doigts dans les accoudoirs. Puis il fit descendre le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il portait. Camus se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Pour en rajouter une couche au supplice du Verseau, Angelo s'agenouilla et goûta avec gourmandise le sucre d'orge imposant et fièrement dressé. Camus, n'y tenant plus, caressa les bras bronzés de son amant qui arrêta instantanément.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » se plaignit le Verseau à l'agonie.

« Faudra-t-il que je t'attache les mains pour que tu obéisses quand je te dis de ne pas me toucher ? » le menaça le Cancer avec un éclair malicieux au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

« Angelo, c'est une torture, j'ai envie de toi là, maintenant… » gémissait le Français.

L'Italien se releva et partit en direction de la chambre pour en revenir quelques secondes après, une écharpe entre les mains avec laquelle il noua les mains de Camus dans son dos avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Maintenant, je peux continuer ! » fit-il, satisfait, une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

Camus frémit en captant cette lueur et se retrouva bientôt la tête enfouie dans les coussins du canapé, les fesses en l'air. La langue chaude et humide de son amant sur son intimité lui arrachait des petits cris de plaisir et quand il le sentit glisser doucement en lui, il ne put réprimer un violent spasme qui le secoua entièrement.

Angelo lui tenait les hanches de chaque côté et donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, son regard posé sur cette croupe qui le narguait et le ravissait en même temps. Il savait que le Verseau n'aimait pas être pris dans cette position mais il savait aussi qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir malgré ce qu'il disait. Il intensifia encore son glissement dans le corps de son amant dont la chaleur moite autour de sa virilité l'excitait au plus haut point.

Camus avait perdu la notion de ce qui l'entourait, seul comptait Angelo en lui et le brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Son corps était en feu, son esprit se perdait dans un méli-mélo de sensations vertigineuses et enivrantes. Il voulait toucher le corps de son amant mais ses mains attachées dans son dos l'en empêchaient. Le Cancer allait et venait sans relâche, glissant entre ses fesses, s'accrochant à ses hanches, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

« Han ! Camus… tu es si bon… »

« Ange…lo… dé…taches…moi… »

Il défit les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier et aussitôt Camus se releva, projetant ses bras en arrière, il attrapa le cou de son amant alors que ce dernier refermait sa main sur la verge douloureuse. Camus ne tarda pas à crier sa jouissance alors qu'ils retombaient tous les deux sur le canapé, Angelo glissant une dernière fois puissamment entre ses cuisses pour exploser au plus profond de son amant dans un cri qui se mêla au sien.

**oOo**

Milo et Shaka étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. A la demande de ce dernier, le Scorpion avait retiré le string et avait revêtu un bas de vieux survêtement.

« Je ne crois pas que je suis encore assez ouvert et à l'aise pour ce genre de numéro. » avait confié la Vierge.

« Tu as quand même un petit peu aimé ? »

« C'était assez drôle, surtout quand le Cygne s'est retrouvé couvert de fromage… »

Il repartait dans un fou rire.

« Et si c'est moi qui te faisait un spectacle comme ça, ici et tout de suite ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Milo se leva, mit un CD et entama une danse sensuelle. Shaka qui avait la bouche sèche pour le coup, attrapa un coussin et le serra contre lui. Les joues en feu, il continuait de regarder le grec se dessaper avec une lenteur calculée.

Quand Milo passa sa main sur son sexe dans un geste totalement impudique, Shaka poussa un cri étouffé et sauta à bas du canapé pour courir se réfugier dans la chambre. Il se sentait tellement gêné et honteux. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il sanglotait silencieusement.

Milo le trouva prostré contre un mur dans le noir, son visage était baigné de larmes.

« Shaka, mon ange, qu'as-tu ?? »

« C'est pas normal… ce que je ressens… je suis pas normal » bredouilla t-il en reniflant.

« Et que ressens-tu dis moi ? »

L'Indou se tourna et se cola contre le torse du Scorpion qui le prit dans ses bras.

« …Chaud, très chaud,… puis t'étais si indécent et si magnifique que j'en suis tout excité… »

Milo eut un petit rire de gorge.

« Mon soleil, c'est normal, c'est fait pour… »

Shaka le regarda avec des grands yeux, tandis que le Grec lui expliquait. Sans prévenir la Vierge se plaça sur lui et l'embrassa. Un instant surpris, Milo répondit intensément à son baiser, enfouissant une main dans la chevelure douce de son amant. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il réussit à se relever et à porter le corps délicat de l'Indou jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avant de s'allonger sur lui, décollant sa bouche pour glisser dans son cou et y parsemer des petits baisers brûlants.

La Vierge caressait le dos du Grec, mordillant une épaule, un lobe d'oreille, excité par le contact affolant des lèvres sur son cou, il s'accrochait aux larges épaules, son corps parcouru de spasmes du désir montant. Affamé, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique qui maintenant le pantalon et s'efforça à le faire descendre. Milo, comprenant ce que voulait son amant, ce releva et retira son vêtement, faisant de même avec ceux de l'Indou, avant de replonger sur le corps offert, s'arrêtant sur une pointe rosée qu'il s'appliqua à dresser avant de passer à l'autre.

Shaka avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, des ondes de plaisir le traversaient de part en part, provoquant des mouvements incontrôlés dans ses reins. Il se laissait totalement submergé par ces sensations qui le menaient, avec une exquise lenteur, vers un monde de stupre où seul le corps du Scorpion comptait contre le sien.

Milo se releva et se mit à genoux entre les cuisses de l'Indou. Lui tendant une main pour se relever à son tour, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de presser doucement les épaules de la Vierge pour le faire se baisser. Ce dernier comprenant l'attente de son amant, se pencha vers le membre tendu et l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde, faisant gémir Milo de plaisir, avant d'entamer un mouvement ascendant et descendant tout en jouant avec sa langue sur le gland découvert et sensible pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait sans honte les deux bourses de chairs restées sans attention.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, Milo posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Shaka et l'écarta doucement de lui avant de le pousser en arrière et de lui relever délicatement les jambes pour les passer de chaque côté de ses hanches. La Vierge se plia docilement à la demande du Scorpion, dévoilant sans pudeur son intimité, alors que ce dernier se penchait à son tour sur les attributs de l'homme étendu lascivement sous ses yeux, entièrement offert.

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de l'Indou avant d'entamer une lente torture des sens, mordillant et suçant sans retenue, provoquant de violents soubresauts de plaisir chez la Vierge qui ne retenait pas ses gémissements. Sans cesser son supplice, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité offerte alors que son amant se cambrait sous les caresses qu'il lui infligeait, poussant des petits cris aigus en alternance avec de longs râles de contentement, ne se contrôlant plus sous l'abondance des émotions qu'il ressentait.

Le sentant se crisper autour de son doigt, Milo accentua la pression de ses lèvres, se délectant du fluide qui se déversait dans sa gorge tout en introduisant un deuxième puis un troisième doigt dans le corps de son amant détendu mais dont il sentait l'excitation revenir en flèche.

Shaka émit un grognement de mécontentement lorsque le Scorpion retira ses doigts, pour aussitôt pousser un cri d'extase lorsque ce dernier le pénétra en douceur, s'immobilisant pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à son imposante présence, avant de se retirer pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui en un puissant mouvement de reins, arrachant des plaintes de volupté à la gorge de la Vierge.

Milo se délectait de la vision que lui offrait Shaka, totalement offert, perdu dans l'ivresse de ses sens en pleine confusion, son visage rougit par le plaisir était débordant d'expressions. Sentant qu'il allait atteindre le point de non retour, il se saisit du membre de son amant et s'appliqua à le faire venir en même temps que lui. Shaka hurlait à présent son plaisir, tournant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre sans s'arrêter, son corps était en feu, il était sur le point de défaillir, plongeant dans un état d'euphorie toujours plus intense. Il se déversa dans la main du Scorpion, se contractant brusquement et provoquant la jouissance de ce dernier qui s'enfonça en lui dans un dernier coup de rein avant de s'écrouler, vaincu par la violence de ses émotions, sur le corps trempé de sueur de la Vierge.

Milo se retira délicatement de son amant avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, son bras posé en travers du torse de Shaka qui avait lui-même passé une jambe entre celles du Grec.

**oOo**

Des hurlements de rire résonnaient dans le temple. Shun n'en pouvait plus de rire en repensant au fromage, à la tête de Hyoga, celle de Saga, la cascade de Kanon sur la table, tout ça c'était trop et Andromède n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Surtout quand il voyait la mine déconfite qu'affichait son pauvre jumeau, le pied dans le bidet en train d'essayer de se débarrasser du fromage coincé entre ses orteils.

« C'est ça, marres-toi ! »

Shun serra Kanon dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer, mais là c'en était trop même pour le Japonais. Il le laissa un instant et attrapa un essuie de bain.

« Viens mon p'tit gémeau, on va sous la douche tout les deux et je te frotte le dos pour me faire pardonner… »

Kanon le suivit dans la cabine de douche ainsi que le Mascarpone, ou tout du moins son odeur…

Il se sentait si stupide. Devrait-il être maladroit le restant de ses jours ? Combien de temps Shun supporterait-il ses gaffes ? Si ça continuait, il était sûr de le perdre. Il était tellement désespéré que les efforts d'Andromède pour le réconforter se révélèrent vains.

Il sortit de la douche un peu trop précipitamment pour cacher à son amant les larmes qui lui voilaient la vue et glissa sur une grande flaque de savon, sa tête venant durement heurter le sol de la salle de bain. Il aperçut Shun qui criait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**oOo**

« Je t'en supplie Hyoga ! Va prendre une douche ! »

Ikki poussait le Cygne vers la salle de bain tout en se pinçant les narines. Lui qui détestait le fromage, il était servi !

Hyoga se déshabilla tout en pouffant de rire, mit ses affaires dans un sachet en plastique qu'il ferma et se glissa sous la douche. Il en était au troisième cycle de savonnage quant le Phénix entra, muni d'une brosse pour le dos.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » lui susurra-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Hyoga se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard espiègle tout en désignant l'objet que tenait le Phénix du doigt.

« C'est ton nouveau jouet ? »

Sans répondre, Ikki mit du savon sur la brosse et, se collant à lui sans plus de façon, commença à lui laver le dos en l'entourant de ses bras musclés.

« Ikki ça fait la troisième fois que je me savonne !! » objecta le Cygne pour la forme tout en frissonnant de sentir la peau chaude du Japonais contre la sienne.

« Tu sens encore le fromage… c'est tenace comme odeur. » lui opposa ce dernier en frottant sensuellement la brosse sur le bas de son dos.

Hyoga se laissa faire, pas la peine d'insister. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Ikki se soit appliqué à laver chaque centimètre carré de cette peau halée avec des gestes infiniment érotiques, transformant le jeune Russe en centrale électrique, qu'il se décida à les rincer tous les deux.

« Ca y est, tu es tout propre ! » constata t-il satisfait en embrassant son petit ami.

« Et tout fripé ! » ajouta l'autre en lui décochant un regard de reproches démentis par le désir qui s'y lisait aussi.

Le Phénix sortit de la cabine de douche et prenant un drap de bain, en enveloppa son jeune amant, le frictionnant tendrement pour mieux le sécher.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé de ma prestation. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en lui démêlant les cheveux.

« Le rose va mieux à ton frère… » répondit en riant le Cygne.

« Pauvre Shun, il est tombé amoureux du plus grand gaffeur de toute la Grèce. » rajouta t-il en s'esclaffant de plus belle

« Moi, c'est plutôt Kanon que je plains, il doit être malheureux… »

Ikki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'appel au secours de son frère éclatait dans sa tête.

« Shun ?? … Hyoga ! Habille-toi vite ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kanon ! »

Tous deux enfilèrent rapidement des vêtements et foncèrent au troisième temple.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada, nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour leur faire profiter des joies d'une vie normale…

En revanche, le choix du prénom de Lorcan vient de notre imagination.

Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Flashés ». Co-écrite avec Kittyarra sur un coup de tête, nous l'avons faite au feeling. Si nous arrivons au bout, il y aura 4 parties en tout dont voici la première qui se déroule dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. On y retrouve tous nos chevaliers et leurs histoires d'amour. Attention !! Nombreux lemons à venir…

_Et voilà ! Fin de la première partie qui se déroulait avec la chevalerie d'Athéna. On va dire que c'était histoire de planter le décor (rires). Maintenant, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivée d'Hadès et de certains de ses spectres. Nous avançons lentement mais surement dans cette suite qui devient un peu une épreuve de mémoire tant il y a de monder à gérer mais nous avons deux bêta lectrices qui veillent aux incohérences. Merci à elles !!_

_Nous espérons que cette vision de la vie de nos chevaliers adorés au sanctuaire vous aura plu. En tout cas, nous, nous avons adoré l'écrire et nous sommes bien amusées, ce qui était le principal but._

_Nous tenons encore à remercier celles qui ont eu le courage de rester jusqu'au bout et qui nous ont apporté leurs commentaires chaleureux. Merci du fond du cœur._

_A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Mu et Saga, Shun et Kanon, et tous les autres, … sans oublier la cohabitation avec les spectres…_

**oOo**

Lorsque Hyoga et Ikki arrivèrent dans le temple des Gémeaux, ils se ruèrent dans la salle de bain où ils découvrirent Shun penché sur Kanon. Ce dernier était étendu à terre, toujours inconscient, le Japonais l'avait recouvert d'un drap de bain.

« Shun ! Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrogea Hyoga en se penchant à son tour sur le jumeau.

« Il a glissé sur du savon et il est tombé en se heurtant la tête. Il ne se réveille pas ! Ikki, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » se mit à pleurer le jeune Andromède.

Ikki se baissa et tâta délicatement le crâne de Kanon.

« Il ne semble pas avoir de plaie ni de bosse. » assura t-il en lui assenant des petites claques sur les joues.

Le Gémeau gémit et remua faiblement.

« Kanon ! » cria aussitôt Shun en se penchant sur lui, bousculant légèrement son frère sans s'en rendre compte.

Kanon ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa son amant d'un air étonné.

« Que s'est-il  passé ? »

« Tu as glissé et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant… Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » pleura le Bronze de soulagement.

Ikki et Hyoga se tenaient légèrement en retrait, regardant la scène d'un air attendri et soulagés que le malaise de Kanon n'ai été qu'une fausse alerte.

Le Phénix observait particulièrement son petit frère et devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait du protéger toutes ces années, même s'il était le premier à reconnaître qu'Andromède cachait une très grande puissance sous ses dehors innocents. Il avait grandi et était à présent devenu un beau jeune homme, qui plus est amoureux. Il remerciait, en pensée, le cadet des Gémeaux grâce à qui Shun s'était épanoui et auprès de qui il trouvait le bonheur auquel il avait droit.

Shun aida Kanon à se relever et le soutint jusqu'au salon où ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil l'air plus triste que jamais. Andromède, parti aussitôt vers la cuisine en compagnie de Hyoga pour préparer une infusion, ne le remarquant pas, Ikki si.

« Tu veux en parler ? » tenta t-il en faisant attention que leurs amants ne les entendent pas.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » sursauta Kanon de surprise de s'entendre poser une telle question.

Il plongea son regard, sensé exprimé une profonde incompréhension, dans celui du Phénix et baissa presque aussitôt les yeux, se rendant à l'évidence que celui-ci n'était pas dûpe.

« Surtout n'en parle pas à Shun, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter ni lui faire de peine. » fit-il en levant deux prunelles implorantes dans sa direction.

Ikki hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et attendit que le Gémeau continue.

« En fait, je m'aperçois que je ne suis vraiment bon à rien ! Quoique je fasse tout se termine en catastrophe, je suis une calamité ambulante… j'ai presque peur de moi-même… Shun subit tout sans jamais se plaindre et je ne veux pas me reposer sur lui mais dès que je veux aider… »

Kanon ne termina pas sa phrase, ils connaissaient tous deux la suite. Le jumeau soupira à fendre l'âme, il passa machinalement sa main sur les joues pour essuyer des larmes inexistantes et releva un visage torturé vers le Phénix.

« Kanon, ne crois-tu pas que tu veux trop en faire ? Si tu n'es pas sur de toi, alors ne fais pas. Ne cherche pas à vouloir rendre service à chacun sous prétexte de vouloir expier tes fautes passées… »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour… »

« A d'autres ! » le coupa Ikki.

« Ne crois pas que nous soyons dupes de ton sentiment de culpabilité ! Mais il faut te rentrer dans ta petite tête que nous t'avons tous pardonné et que tu es à présent l'un des nôtres à part entière et non en tant que doublure, remplaçant ou je ne sais ce que tu pourrais inventer ! Cesse de te torturer sinon il va finir par t'arriver quelque chose de plus grave que cette chute dans la salle de bain. Prends le temps de vivre Kanon ! Suis mon conseil et tu verras que tout s'arrangera. »

Le Grec fixait le Japonais d'un air perplexe mais n'ajouta rien. En effet, leurs compagnons revenaient avec les infusions. Il fit néanmoins un imperceptible mouvement de tête en direction d'Ikki pour lui signifier qu'il le remerciait de ses conseils.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler des évènements qui s'étaient passés ces derniers jours ainsi que de la venue prochaine des spectres au Sanctuaire. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Shun, s'inquiétant de sa réaction quand il se retrouverait devant Hadès.

« Ca ira je vous dis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je reconnais que j'appréhende moi aussi le fait de nous retrouver face-à-face mais je n'ai aucune raison de craindre quoi que soit… et puis vous êtes là… » finit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de ses trois frères d'arme.

Lorsque Ikki et Hyoga prirent congés, Kanon et Shun lavèrent rapidement les tasses et se mirent au lit.

Shun remarqua bien que Kanon n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait en le possédant cette nuit là mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, imputant son état à sa chute. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, le jeune Japonais s'endormit dans les bras de son amant.

Kanon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se lever discrètement et, s'habillant rapidement, sortit de la chambre sans réveiller Shun.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la prison du Cap Sounion, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rocheuse et se mit à pleurer.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Saga, se rendit dans le bureau du Pope pour lui faire son rapport sur la prochaine visite d'Hadès. Sa migraine ne l'avait pas quitté et chaque pas semblait déclencher une onde qui remontait jusque dans sa boite crânienne.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il frappa et attendit d'y être invité avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour Shion, je viens vous faire mon rapport sur les dispositions qui ont été prises concernant l'hébergement des spectres d'Hadès. »

« Bien, je t'écoute Saga. » fit Shion en lui désignant un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Camus s'est d'emblée proposé pour prendre le Dieu du Sommeil. » commença Saga, attendant une réaction de la part du Pope qui ne vint pas.

« Angelo hébergera Rune, Ayoros s'occupera de Myu, Kanon et moi nous recevrons respectivement Rhadamanthe et Thanatos. Hadès restera au Palais. » conclut Saga.

« Et bien, c'est une organisation pour le moins inattendue mais je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problèmes. Je suis fier de toi Saga, tu as su gérer le Sanctuaire dignement en mon absence. Bien, tu peux te retirer, nous en rediscuterons plus tard. »

Saga se leva, fit un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Son mal de tête avait encore empiré, il ferait mieux de se rendre à l'infirmerie mais il devait d'abord prendre des nouvelles de son frère.

Shion resta surpris, il pensait que les Golds auraient été plus difficiles à convaincre. La répartition était surprenante mais il valait mieux ne pas revenir là dessus, ils risqueraient de changer d'avis.

« Il va y avoir des étincelles… Bon allons surveiller l'entraînement » réfléchit le Pope tout haut en se levant de son fauteuil.

Sur la terre battue les chevaliers s'afféraient. Puis vint le tour des Gémeaux. Ils enflammèrent leurs cosmos, préparant leurs attaques. Mû fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs auras. Il s'approcha de Shun et lui demanda des nouvelles de Kanon.

« Il semble aller bien mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi mais je le sens. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était pas là. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Quand il est rentré pour le petit déjeuner, il m'a dit qu'il était allé prendre l'air mais je sens qu'il y a plus que ça. » lui répondit Andromède.

Mû resta septique. Il détourna son attention de Shun pour la reporter sur le centre de l'arène.

Les jumeaux avaient engagé le combat, envoyant des _Another Dimension_ et des _Galaxian__ Explosion_ que, l'un comme l'autre, esquivaient assez facilement. Soudain, leurs cosmos faiblit subitement, ils portèrent tous les deux la main à leur nez pour la retirer pleine de sang, se regardèrent avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscients.

oOo

Kanon se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, trop blanche. A coté de lui Shun s'était assoupi en lui tenant la main.

« Shun…. »

Il se réveilla sur le coup.

« Tu te sens bien ?? » demanda le Japonais, inquiet.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Kanon en touchant sa tête et y découvrant un énorme bandage.

« Merci Athéna !! Toi et ton frère vous vous êtes écroulés comme des masses dans l'arène. Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! »

Kanon semblait chercher dans ses souvenirs quand son regard s'éclaira.

« Oui je me rappelle, je m'entraînais avec Saga quand tout est devenu trouble, je saignais du nez et après… c'est le trou noir. »

Puis se rappelant de son frère.

« Et Saga ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mû est auprès de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut te reposer. D'après les médecins, ton frère et toi avez accumulé trop de fatigue et trop de stress. Sans compter ta chute d'hier soir. »

Shun plongea son regard émeraude dans celui océan du Gémeau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses mon cœur ? Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien. »

Kanon eut le réflexe de lui assurer que tout allait bien mais il changea d'avis en découvrant la tristesse et l'inquiétude sincère qui brillaient dans les yeux de son amant. Il se décida à s'ouvrir à lui.

« J'ai peur que tu me quittes un jour … Je suis si maladroit que ça doit être vraiment pesant pour toi. Je ne te mérite pas, tu es la pureté même, alors que moi… »

« Jamais ! Je te défends de dire ça ! Moi aussi j'ai des choses à me reprocher, ne crois pas être le seul. Et puis, tu vas peut être pas me croire, mais ta maladresse naturelle est une des choses qui me font craquer chez toi. » se radoucit Shun en lui caressant le visage.

« Il y a des moments où je me dis que ma place n'est pas là, au Sanctuaire. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. » murmura Kanon, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Tu as prouvé ta loyauté et expié tes pêchés. Ta place est parmi nous ! N'en doute plus jamais ! »

Shun se pencha vers le Grec qui le regardait d'un air perdu et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Tu es Kanon, chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et Saint d'Athéna à part entière… Et je t'aime. »

Kanon referma ses bras autour de Shun, il se sentait apaisé par ces quelques mots simples mais prononcés avec conviction telle une évidence.

« Je t'aime aussi. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Ne me quitte jamais. » glissa-t-il dans l'oreille du chevalier Divin.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre adjacente, Saga n'en revenait pas, comment une petite bosse de rien du tout avait-elle pu avoir raison de lui ?? Bon, il y avait le stress et la fatigue qui s'ajoutait mais quand même ! Il était chevalier d'Or, il avait perdu 4 de ses sens, encaissé les attaques de Milo et d'Aiolia, repoussé une _Athena__ Excamation_… et il s'écroulait pour une bosse ?!

Mû à ses côtés s'amusait de suivre les pensées de son Gémeau.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas que la bosse qui t'a mis KO… tu as accumulé beaucoup trop de stress en remplaçant Shion et c'est maintenant que cela se ressent. »

« Et comment va Kanon ? » s'inquiéta Saga au souvenir de son frère tombant au même instant que lui.

Mû sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

« Il va bien, il est dans la chambre d'à côté avec Shun mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » le pressa Saga d'une voix trahissant son angoisse.

« Et bien, juste avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez, j'ai ressenti une défaillance de votre cosmos, ce qui est normal vu ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais, en ce qui concerne Kanon, ce n'était pas tout, son aura était perturbée. »

L'Atlante s'arrêta quelques instants pour bien choisir ses mots.

« Je pense que ton frère déprime… ou tout du moins, qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à évacuer et qui le ronge de l'intérieur. »

Saga accusa le coup. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Pourquoi son jumeau n'était-il pas venu se confier à lui ? Il l'avait vraiment trop délaissé depuis qu'il était avec Mû, au point de ne pas sentir sa propre chair souffrir en silence.

Percevant les tourments du Grec, le Bélier le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

« Je n'ai rien vu… je suis son frère et je n'ai rien vu… »

Mû étendit son cosmos vers la chambre voisine et sonda l'aura du second Gémeau. Il sourit rassuré.

« Je pense que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. » murmura-t-il en serrant Saga dans ses bras.

Quand il le sentit se détendre enfin, il se recula et chercha le regard bleu-vert.

« Tu vas venir à la maison, je vais te chouchouter et tu vas te reposer. » décida Mû d'une voix douce mais qui n'acceptait pas de réplique.

« D'accord, mais avant je veux voir mon frère et … je peux avoir un bisou en attendant ? » répondit le jumeau en tentant de sourire.

Mû prit ses lèvres et laissa la langue du Grec l'envahir. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant que l'Atlante ne s'écarte pour se relever, lui tendant la main.

« Viens, on va voir Kanon. »

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre et Saga fut surpris de voir Kanon en pleurs, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant dans ses bras Andromède qui lui déposait des baisers sur le visage et lui caressait les cheveux.

« Kanon, qu'as-tu ?? » s'inquiéta son Jumeau en se ruant sur lui.

Shun se détacha de lui et s'éloigna près du Bélier, laissant les frères discuter entre eux. Ils déballaient tout, vidaient leurs sacs trop pleins. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils pleuraient et plus leurs cosmos se retrouvaient et se fondaient l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à obtenir une osmose parfaite.

« Pardonne-moi, je t'aime. » s'écrièrent-il en cœur avant de se serrer dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver enfin comme les jumeaux qu'ils n'auraient jamais du cesser d'être.

Mû et Shun, témoins de toute la scène, essuyaient une petite larme d'émotion qui s'étaient formée au coin de l'œil tellement ils étaient émus.

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour des deux frères et les enlacèrent amoureusement. Ils allaient, à présent, pouvoir vivre une vie pleine et heureuse, sans nuage noir planant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se voir plus souvent tous les quatre afin de permettre aux jumeaux de ne pas laisser dépérir cet amour fusionnel qui existait entre eux.

oOo

Shion était lascivement allongé sur le canapé dans le temple des Poissons, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Lorcan qui lui caressait ses mèches couleur jade.

« Je m'inquiète pour les jumeaux, surtout pour Kanon. Mû m'a dit qu'il avait ressenti de grandes perturbations dans son cosmos. »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Atlante, je suis sûr que les choses sont déjà en train de s'arranger. » le rassura Lorcan.

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? » s'étonna le Pope tout en appréciant le contact de la main caressante du Poisson.

« Si je te réponds, 'une intuition', tu me diras quoi ? » lui répondit celui-ci espiègle.

« Que depuis toujours, tu as su lire le moindre changement dans les cosmos. »

Lorcan sourit avant d'embrasser tendrement son Amour.

oOo

Shiryu était sous la douche, se délassant après un entraînement qui l'avait épuisé. Ikki ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit. L'attaquant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent finalement à terre tous les deux, à bout de force.

Mais qu'avait-il pris au Phénix de se défouler de la sorte. Quoiqu'il devait reconnaître que ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien à lui aussi. L'arrivée imminente des spectres mettait tous les chevaliers à cran et s'il s'était écouté, il serait reparti pour les Cinq Pics.

Aiolia entra en trombe dans la maison des Divins telle une furie. Ikki, qui était dans le salon, l'accueillit, étonné.

« Où est Shiryu ? » lui demanda le Lion, en oubliant sa politesse, un air anxieux étirant ses traits.

« Sous la douche, pourquoi ? » répondit le Phénix, de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude du Gold.

« Ca te dérange pas si je l'attends ? J'aimerais lui parler. »

Ikki l'invita à s'asseoir mais Aiolia ne tenait pas en place, ressemblant plus que jamais à un lion en cage. L'Oiseau de Feu l'observait d'un œil mi-amusé mi-curieux, alors que son invité faisait les cent pas sous son nez, s'acharnant à creuser une tranchée par ses allers-retours incessants.

Quand le Dragon apparut dans la pièce, les cheveux encore humides, le Lion s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sans se soucier de la présence d'Ikki.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur souffle, Aiolia entraîna Shiryu vers le canapé.

« Shiryu, il faut que je te dise un truc. Assieds-toi. »

Le Chinois ne pressentait rien de bon, allait-il lui dire qu'ils avaient commis une erreur, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Son cœur se serra mais il prit place dans le fauteuil et attendit.

Ce n'est qu'après un petit silence que le Grec se lança à l'eau.

« Shiryu, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je… je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi ? Ok c'est pas romantique comme déclaration, en plus les spectres vont débarquer bientôt et ça ne me dit rien de bon, mais j'aimerais que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble, j'ai envie de me réveiller tous les matins avec toi à mes cotés et… »

Aiolia ne finit pas sa phrase, Shiryu venait de s'élancer sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils se trouvaient sur le sol, le Dragon l'embrassait sans retenue. Au bout d'un long moment, il le regarda intensément, puis, comme mû par une impulsion subite, il se releva d'un bond.

« Je vais faire mes bagages, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! » cria-t-il en laissant le Lion couché sur le sol et en se précipitant vers sa chambre.

« On peut dire que tu nous l'as transformé notre sage Dragon. » commenta Ikki avec un sourire en tendant une main à Aiolia pour l'aider à se relever.

« Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends après lui que je ne peux pas rester un instant de plus sans l'avoir à mes côtés. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de vous l'arracher de la sorte ? » s'enquit le Lion en regardant le Phénix avec appréhension.

« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Hyoga et moi allons avoir la maison pour nous tous seuls… » se réjouit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de son ami.

Shiryu avait le cœur en fête, il avait l'impression de flotter et que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

Il ouvrit ses armoires, prit un grand sac, et y mit toutes ses affaires pèle mêle, trop heureux de voir son rêve se réaliser au-delà de ses espérances.

oOo

Les jours passèrent, de grands changements étaient intervenus au Sanctuaire avec la bénédiction d'Athéna et de Shion. Shun avait définitivement emménagé chez Kanon dans le temple des Gémeaux. Quant à Saga, il s'était installé au premier temple avec Mû.

Les jumeaux allaient beaucoup mieux, ils s'étaient enfin pardonné totalement leurs actes passés et semblaient parfaitement heureux. Ils se retrouvaient très souvent à quatre dans le premier ou le troisième temple et une profonde amitié s'était créée entre eux en plus de l'amour qui unissait déjà les deux couples et de la profonde affection liant les jumeaux.

Depuis le départ de Shiryu et de Shun, Hyoga et Ikki vivaient seuls dans une grande maison et ne se souciaient plus de laisser éclater la passion qui existait entre eux.

Lorcan lui aussi semblait revivre, il ne pouvait pas oublier son enfance, mais il arrivait enfin à vivre avec sans en avoir peur, et tout ça il le devait à Shion, à la patience dont il faisait preuve chaque jour avec lui et à son amour. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre dans le douzième temple, le palais leur semblant trop impersonnel et trop froid pour vivre parfaitement leur union.

Shaka s'ouvrait à présent volontiers et sans appréhension aux nouveaux sentiments et sensations, heureux et confiant de les découvrir aux côtés de Milo qui débordait d'attention pour le chevalier de la Vierge. Il prenait plaisir à se retrouver au milieu de ses frères d'armes et s'était un peu plus rapproché de certains, notamment Angelo avec qui il avait lié de solides liens d'amitié.

Marine et Ayoros ne quittaient quasiment plus le temple du Sagittaire où le chevalier d'argent s'était définitivement installé. Le frère du Lion s'appliquait à rattraper les 13 années d'expérience amoureuse dans les bras accueillants de l'Aigle et s'étonnait chaque jour de leurs prouesses et de leurs sentiments.

Shaina s'était, elle aussi, décidé à vivre définitivement chez le Taureau.

« Je ne peux pas accepter la venue au monde de cet enfant dans ses conditions. »

Le Chevalier d'Argent tourna la tête vers son amant.

« Que veux tu dire Aldé, tu ne veux plus de cet enfant ? » s'affola t-elle, une immense inquiétude teintant son regard vert.

Aldébaran la regarda, surpris, avant de comprendre qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

« Si ! Bien sur que si ! Que vas-tu chercher ? » s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme et en posant un genou à terre.

« Shaina, veux tu partager le reste de ton existence avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où vibrait une émotion intense.

Le Serpentaire écarquilla les yeux de surprise, enregistrant les paroles de son amant avant de tomber en pleurs dans ses bras puissants.

« Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi mon amour. » s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, réalisant leur bonheur. Lentement, Aldébaran releva la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser avec effusion.

oOo

Les chevaliers étaient tous rassemblés autour du dîner servi dans le réfectoire du treizième temple, l'ambiance était bon enfant, quand Shion se leva pour réclamer le silence.

« Chevaliers… » commença-t-il avant de se reprendre.

« Mes amis ! En tant que Grand Pope, il serait de mon devoir de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle mais, étant donner que c'est une première pour le Sanctuaire, je vais laisser les principaux intéressés vous l'annoncer eux-mêmes. » déclara-t-il avant de faire signe au couple qui se leva en rougissant.

Aldébaran tenait fermement la main de Shaina, soudain intimidé d'être le centre d'intérêt de l'assemblée.

« Voilà, on voudrait vous annoncer qu'on a décidé de se marier. » fit-il d'une petite voix qui dénotait avec sa carrure massive.

Shaina était en extase devant son futur époux. Le fier et indomptable chevalier d'Ophucius s'était transformé en une jeune fille resplendissante d'amour.

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha de félicitations et d'embrassades que les autres chevaliers leur exprimèrent leur joie, avant que le Pope ne fasse revenir le silence.

« Selon leur volonté, les noces auront lieu dans un mois en présence d'Athéna, qui a obtenu l'autorisation de revenir au Sanctuaire pour l'occasion. »

« Mais… ! Les spectres seront encore là ! » remarqua Shura.

« C'est exact ! Quelle meilleure preuve de notre volonté de réconciliation que de célébrer la première union officielle entre chevaliers en les conviant à la fête ? » répondit Shion, soucieux malgré lui, de la réaction de certains.

« Nous avons donné notre accord. Nous ne voulions pas patienter 3 mois avant qu'Athéna ne revienne et tenions absolument à sa présence et à sa bénédiction. » se hâta alors d'ajouter Shaina, brisant dans l'œuf tout embryon de rébellion.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Marine était accaparée par la future mariée quand, sans crier gare, Ayoros se leva lentement de sa chaise, la repoussant derrière lui, et, mettant un genou à terre, il prit délicatement la main de l'Aigle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Marine, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il avait préparé un long discours mais l'émotion le lui avait fait oublier et il attendait fébrilement la réponse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était en proie à une intense émotion, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande et avait la gorge serrée par les sanglots de bonheur qu'elle tentait vainement de maîtriser.

« Oui. » arriva-t-elle à articuler dans un souffle avant de se retrouver soulevée dans les airs par deux bras venus enserrer sa taille fine.

Tous deux pleuraient de bonheur sous les regards attendris et les exclamations de leurs pairs.

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire un double mariage ? » lança Lorcan qui se voyait déjà chargé de la décoration.

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers les deux couples.

Shaina et Aldébaran se regardèrent, complices, avant de prendre leurs amis dans leurs bras.

« Nous en serions ravis. » déclara le Taureau qui congratulait le Sagittaire.

« Champagne ! » cria Kanon tout en prenant un des sabres de l'armure de la Balance, qui traînait par-là, d'une main (Dokho ne rangerait pas ses affaires ?) et une bouteille de champagne dans l'autre.

Tous retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de la catastrophe qui n'allait pas manquer à coup sur d'arriver.

Shun admirait son amant les yeux brillants de fierté, confiant, et commençant à tendre les coupes.

D'un mouvement ample et précis, Kanon sabra le champagne avec classe, tandis que Saga récupérait le goulot de la bouteille tombé à terre.

Tous applaudirent tandis qu'Andromède adressait un sourire tendre au cadet des Gémeaux tout en tendant la première coupe.

La soirée s'éternisa jusque tard dans la nuit, les chevaliers ayant improvisé un coin dancing dans la grande salle.

FIN DU VOLET « LE SANCTUAIRE »

Il y aura une suite, promis !!


End file.
